Throne of Glass One-shots
by Frostbyte Writer
Summary: A collection of one-shots involving Throne of Glass characters and their shenanigans. Includes multiple pairings, so if your pairing isn't in a one-shot, it surely will be in another.
1. Aelin's Death, Rowan POV

**This is my second fanfiction! Constructive criticism and praise openly welcome! This is just a bunch of one shots that I feel like writing. All throne of glass characters and plot lines belong to Sarah J. Maas and Fleetfoot. Let's be real here- Despite the fact Sarah J. Maas owns Fleetfoot, Fleetfoot is the reason the TOG series is so awesome... and you know, the plot, Aelin, and the incredible writing overall.**

 **By the way, death and somewhat dark scenes in the first two fanfictions. The later ones show the less evil side of my writing. If you want to be cheered up, I suggest you start at One-shot number 4, titled Aelin's Chocolate. If you want something with less death and destruction, go to Sam's grave scene- I'm quite proud of my writing in that one. If you are like me, continue reading... They're good, but if you don't like character death, start at number 3 or 4.**

 **1- Aelin's death in Rowan's POV**

I should've seen it coming. Aelin and I were outside of the walls of Orynth- We were so close to safety. I was too focused on her smile- I didn't notice the arrow coming for her until it embeded itself in her back. Aelin fell, thrown back by the arrow, but I was there to catch her.

"Take care of Terassen for me..." Aelin mumbled, blood seeping out of her mouth.

"No Aelin. You can heal. You're Fae. Aelin!" I then noticed that the arrow tip was iron, and that the shards had embedded themselves in her blood stream.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't let another one die. Flashbacks racked my mind, flashbacks of Lyria.

"Fireheart. Hold on. Don't leave me. Fireheart..." My voice cracked. I fell into the abyss. Aelin's eyes started to unfocus. I growled at the rest of my court- _her court, the people who rely on her the most._ "By the Wyrd, go get a healer!" Aedion seemed to recover first, and sprinted with inhuman speed towards the gates of Orynth. Lysandra shifted into a raven and flew in. I stayed with my Fireheart. I couldn't leave her. Her eyes started to glaze over.

"No. No. N _o no no no._ You will not die on me. After all we've been through. You can't!"

Aelin laughed silently, shaking. Out of hysteria or blood loss or both, I couldn't tell. "I... Love... you too..." she coughed out blood and her eyes turned glassy.

I shook her. "Aelin. Aelin!" She didn't respond. She'd stopped moving. Then I felt my bond with her being pulled- pulled and torn.

It snapped. And along with it went some pieces of my heart.

My Fireheart, who'd burned so brightly, was dead. And it was my fault. I never even got to tell her how much she meant to me. Two flawless mates, gone. _Just like Lyria,_ some dark part of me whispered. My vision turned blurry. I vaguely noticed Aedion arrive, falling to his knees, next to his cousin and queen.

That was the day I cried for the first time in centuries.

I just kept falling, falling into the abyss.

 **Please Review! A new one-shot should be posted soon after this!**


	2. Dark Aelin

**All Throne of Glass characters belong to Sarah J. Maas.**

 **Dark Aelin**

I had two wyrdkeys in my hand. Rowan had the third, and was ready to give it to me.

"Ready, Fireheart?"

I sighed, despite his reassuring, I was worried. Worried I would become corrupt.

"Ready."

He placed the third Wyrdkey in my hand. I screamed.

 **Rowan POV**

I gingerly placed the third Wyrdkey in Aelin's hand. As I did so, the three Wyrdkeys seemed to combine, and the one in my hand flew out and connected with the other two. As if the Wyrdkeys were on fire, Aelin started shaking her hand where they rested. They stuck to her skin, and seemed to start flattening themselves over her hand like a glove. I tried to pull the Wyrdkeys off, but they wouldn't budge.

Suddenly, Aelin stopped screaming. I looked up from her hand and saw her head was thrown back, her eyes completely black.

 _I claim you, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius._ A dark, raspy voice whispered from nowhere. Then, Aelin's eyes returned to their normal color. But something was... different. When she looked at me, there was no love or warmth in the gaze. Only cold calculation.

"Why hello, Rowan."

I took a step back. Her voice had changed as well- it held no warmth whatsoever.

"Aelin?" My voice was a notch too high. Aelin laughed- It was one of the scariest things I've heard in centuries. A slow, cold smirk spread across her face, but her eyes remained the same.

"Contact Aedion. Tell him to prepare our army."

I gulped. This wasn't right. None of this was right- Aelin was a bright flame, not a dark one. She couldn't be influenced to turn dark. I was impossible.

"Rowan. I command you to. Or are you going to make me make you do so?" Aelin tugged at the bond mockingly.

"Aelin... This isn't you."

She laughed. "Oh yes. It is. But I can't have a bond mate that doesn't obey my orders. It's too tiresome."

I looked at her- Really looked her. And noticed a moment too late the shadowfire heading for my head.

 **Ah yes. Dark Aelin sure is fun to write. Should she make a reappearance in Maeve's realm? Please review!**


	3. Celaena-Aelin remeets Ansel

**All characters belong to Sarah J. Maas. *Sighs***

 **Aelin/Celaena remeets Ansel**

I'd decided to go alone (much to the fussing, arguing and displeasure of my two fae warriors, aka pains in my ass) to go see Ansel. The wastes were much different than what I'd heard- the plains were beautiful, the skies almost always blue. Springtime in the Western Wastes without witches was beautiful. I had crested a hill the day before from which I could see the gates of Briarcliff. Two golden towering gates with a wolf head engraved in the middle. It seemed reasonably new- Ansel clearly reconquered Briarcliff recently.

I had camped in a small trench near the gates of Briarcliff, deciding to go meet Ansel during the day. Ansel. Seeing her again after they left off on such bad terms made my heart plummet. What would she think when I told her that first of all, I was the lost queen of Terassen, and then told her I needed allies? Would she try to kill me again?

I shook off these thoughts. I needed to be calm and diplomatic when I faced Ansel, the new High Queen of Briarcliff. I took my horse- A beautiful white stallion I took from the stables of Orynth- and walked him to the towering gates, where two female guards in full wolf armor were stationed. I closed my eyes before I got out of the trench- I had to be Celaena Sardothien one more time. I felt my shoulders squaring, my chin lifting, and a cocky grin spreading across my face. Then I got out of the trench with feline grace and strutted across the plains towards the gates of Briarcliff, where Ansel awaited.

"Halt! State your name and business!" The guard on the right yelled as I approached, unsheathing her sword.

"Celaena Sardothien. Go tell your queen that. I'm sure she'll want to see me right away.", I purred.

The second guard flinched at my name, and the first guard nodded at her before she yelled "Open the gates!"

The gates of Briarcliff didn't squeak- there was a resounding CLUNK, and then the sounds of gears and chains turning as the gates slowly inched open. The second guard ran in as the gates stopped opening, leaving space for only a single person to get through.

A few minutes later, Ansel, clad in the same armor I last saw her in, rode out on a black mare. The mare had the same wolf based armor as Ansel.

"Hello, _Celaena._ "

"So you took back Briarcliff. Just like you said you would."

"And you got captured."

I bared my teeth. "Don't you dare ask about that. Talk about it and I'll rip out your rutting throat."

At this the guards took a battle stance, but Ansel waved a hand at them. _Stand down,_ the gesture seemed to say. She seemed to contemplate her options for a few seconds, giving me a once over... Then waved me through.

"Come walk with me." She gave her guards a pointed look. "Alone."

It took all my training to make sure my features didn't reveal any surprise. Did she already know who I was, or was she really just that brave?... Or stupid? Either way, she dismounted her mare and waved me through the gates. Into Briarcliff.

 **Ansel POV**

I truly was curious. I knew Celaena had let me go that day at the Silent Assassin's keep. But why would she come, after being put in Endovier, after getting out, after the fall of the Adarlanian empire? It made no sense. Plus, when I looked at her, there was no bloodlust on her features. And she seemed much more... reserved.

I allowed her to walk with me to my castle, always wary of her every move. If I saw the glint of a dagger, I promised myself that this time I wouldn't hesitate to kill her. When we reached my castle, I couldn't contain my curiosity any longer.

"So why exactly are you here?"

She sighed. "I need to ask something of you. But first, I need to tell you something."

I couldn't stop myself. I laughed out loud. Ask something of me, after all that had happened? Not likely. As if reading my thoughts, Celaena gritted her teeth.

"Yes I know, shocking, Celaena Sardothien coming back to do something either than kill."

There was such sorrow and anger in that single sentence that I turned to face my long lost "friend".

"What happened?"

Celaena swore colorfully. She looked around, as if she were about to tell me something nobody else could here, and when she found the courtyard empty, she sighed again.

"My name is Aelin Galathynius."

I felt my eyes widen. Our conversation in the desert came back to me- The way she seemed to understand me, the pain of losing everything you had. Then again, in the Master's greeting room, she'd said something that had made no sense at the time-

 _"I've become an assassin because I had no choice. But_ you _have a choice, Ansel. You've always had a choice. Please don't kill him."_

 _"These men... These men destroy_ everything. _"_

 _"I know."_

It all made sense now. I hadn't noticed the silent tears falling down my face until a warmth surrounded me. Celaena- Aelin Galathynius- my friend... Was hugging me. So I did the thing I never thought I'd do.

I hugged back.

 **I just needed to have a really nice story of friendship in here. Please review if you liked it, and please, please, please put some constructive criticism in if you had some! I want to become a better writer, and also, I might take some of your story idea suggestions if you have any!**


	4. Aelin's Chocolate

**Replies to reviews-**

 **TidaL- Yes, I just happen to be that evil in the first two one-shots. Then I decided that in the third one-shot people shouldn't die for once. Though yes, I was seriously contemplating it. (Grins evilly) Thank you so much for the reviews!**

 **The Clandestine Gerbil- ... Chocolate you say?... Uhm... Fanfiction inspiration time.**

 **All characters belong to that one amazing writer who created a character that loves books, clothes, dogs, and is absolutely badass. Sarah J. Maas, I applaud you.**

 **Chocolates**

"Hazelnut truffles! My favorite!"

Dorian had gotten her _hazelnut truffles_ for her birthday. He knew her so well.

"Don't eat them all at once. It will be last Christmas reincarnate."

"Ah yes, but this time the candies aren't red."

They both laughed as they both remembered Celaena's- now Aelin- crimson teeth. Things were so much simpler back then.

Rowan walked into the room and sniffed. "Hazelnut truffles. I don't understand your obsession with these things. Plus, you already have two boxes back home."

"You can never have enough hazelnut truffles, my old friend."

Dorian stifled a laugh and covered it up with a cough. Rowan glared at him before turning to face Aelin.

"Don't you have a meeting to attend to with Lysandra?"

"Yes, but that can wait. My hazelnut truffles and I are very happy together. We'll start accepting gifts for our wedding tomorrow."

Aelin looked around. Dorian seemed to have left the room. She sighed. "Fine. Try one though, and you'll understand."

As Aelin left the room, Rowan glared at the box of chocolates, than chastised himself for glaring at an inanimate object. Plus, what could be so good about these sweets that Aelin had made him make sure to create a chocolatier in Terassen? He sighed. He would try one, for Aelin's sake, and because if he didn't he would never hear the end of it. He opened the box and chose a truffle. He bit into the hard, brown sphere.

It was incredible. He devoured another one in a single bite. He let himself get lost in the tastes, and immediately understood why Aelin loved them so much, and treated the boxes with the same amount of- if not more- affection than with himself.

Moments later, the box was gone. And when Aelin returned, the resulting shrieks could be heard throughout all of Erilea.

 **Okay, I just had to make a fanfiction about this. Please review if you liked it as much as Aelin liked her chocolates!... Okay that sets the bar a bit high, but you get my point.**


	5. Sam's Grave scene, Sam POV

**Sarah J. Maas owns all the Throne of Glass characters. However, I... Uh... Wish I owned Fleetfoot. And Aelin. And Dorian. And Chaol. And Rowan.  
Lysandra: What about me?  
Me- Fine. You redeemed yourself in Queen of Shadows. I'll wish I owned you too. And the rest of the Throne of Glass characters- except for Manon's grandmother, the King of Adarlan, Cain, the other evil assassins that participated in the King's Champion contest, and Duke Perrington. You can keep those characters, Sarah J. Maas.  
Nehemia: Sure, don't even name us. Good job.  
Me: ... Sorry. Anyways, time to actually get to the story.  
Cain: You better.  
Me: Shut up Cain, nobody likes you.**

 **What if Sam watched Aelin at his grave?**

I watched Celaena- Aelin- walk towards my grave in a bright green tunic. She knew me so well. She came with her fae friend- male, might I add- and picked up pebbles along the way, discarding the misshapen ones. Pebbles- A Terassen tradition. It still hurt that she hadn't trusted me enough to tell me about her heritage, that I had to learn after so long when she went to Wendlyn. I had followed her all the way there, and it still hurt after all this time. But I understood. I would always understand when it came to her.

I wasn't mad that she had found another man. 3, to be precise. She had loved them all, and she deserved to be happy. But none of them deserved her- the same way I never deserved her. She was a bright flame in the darkness, so rare, so beautiful.

"Hello, Sam." she said.

She told me her story, what had happened ten years ago. She told me everything- or at least, she told my grave. I listened intently- Not wanting to miss a single word, a single moment, with my one true love.

"I miss you. Every day, I miss you. And I wonder what you would have made of all this. Made of me. I think- I think you would have been a wonderful king. I think they would have liked you more than me actually. I never told you..." She had to pause before she continued. "how I felt. But I loved you, and I think part of me might always love you. Maybe you were my mate, and I never knew it. Maybe I'll spend the rest of my life wondering about that. Maybe I'll see you again in the Afterworld, and then I'll know for sure. But until then... until then I'll miss you, and I'll wish you were here."

I didn't know how much I needed to here that. That she hadn't forgotten me, that she would never forget, even after all this time. Tears streamed freely down my face. I always thought I was the one who loved her more, who was drawn to someone beautiful like a moth drawn to a flame. But really, we were both each others flame. I tried to put my hand on her shoulder, tried to tell her I understood, but my hand passed right through her. I tried to reassure her, but I couldn't. So I waited.

And when she was ready to join me in the Afterworld, when she lives her life without me, I would be waiting for her on the other side.

 ***sniff sniff*... Please review...**


	6. Aelin's Fae Senses (Rowaelin)

**Yes. Sarah J. Maas. I get it. You own Throne of Glass and all it's characters. But seriously- Can I not borrow Fleetfoot for a few minutes? No? Well then, I'll have to resort to writing fanfiction about him.**

 **Oh and did you hear? Sarah J. Maas says that Fleetfoot will survive the entire series. Or at least, he should... If he doesn't... I'll go all Celaena on you.**

 **By the way, this fanfiction is based off of a picture I saw. Fanfiction inspiration credit goes to whoever put that picture on the internet.**

 **Aelin and Rowan shenanigans (1)**

I shouldn't have done this. Its an extremely bad idea.  
But even after all these centuries, I couldn't resist Aelin's puppy dog eyes.

Aelin was climbing onto my back, apparently "Testing out her fae senses".

Her legs were resting on my shoulders, and I held her feet out of my face with my arms. She leaned forward, and I growled as she rested her forearm on my head. I glared at her foot, knowing that she wouldn't be able to see me.

"Oh, stop being so pissy. I'm just trying to test out my new fae senses. Not everybody had centuries to adapt to their fae senses." I could sense her giving me a pointed look.

It was true. She adapted very easily to her new found powers. I would never admit this to her, but she was indeed an amazing woman- And she wasn't even 25 yet. Admiration filled me and I smiled. But that admiration quickly dissipated when Aelin started swinging her legs, hitting my chest with her feet.

I growled. "So, what do your fae senses tell you from up there?"

"That you're a buzzard."

"I hate you."

"I love you too, Rowan."

 **Notice the little (1) next to the title? Yes. Rowaelin will be returning soon.  
If you want more, please review!**


	7. Arobynn's Wyrdstone Ring

**No new reviews? That's okay. I'm having that new writer spree- Where ideas are pouring out.  
Sarah J. Maas owns the Throne of Glass series and all it's characters. I don't own the characters, but I sure do own the plot line.**

 **This is a story I just had to write. If you want it to, I can make it a two or three shot- Put your opinion in the reviews. Every review to me is like 3 more stories spewed out. So... Uh... Yeah. I'm truly sorry if it seems like I'm begging for reviews- I just want another opinion on my stories. Heheh... I'm gonna stop now. I probably sound like an idiot. Enjoy this story!**

 **What if the information Aelin gave Arobynn on the Valg wasn't fake?**

(Chapter 44 of Queen of Shadows- I do not own this part.)

The hidden dagger Aelin had drawn clattered to the wooden floor the moment the cool black stone slid against her skin. She blinked at the ring, at the line of blood hat had appeared on her hand beneath Arobynn's sharp thumbnail as he raised her hand to his mouth and brushed his tongue along the back of her palm.

Her blood was on his lips as he straightened. Such a silence in her head, even now. Her face stopped working; her heart stopped working.  
"Blink," he ordered her.  
She did.  
"Smile."  
She did.  
"Tell me why you came back."  
"To kill the king; to kill the prince."  
Arobynn leaned in close, his nose grazing her neck. "Tell me that you love me."  
"I love you."  
"My name- Say my name when you tell me that you love me."  
"I love you, Arobynn Hamel."  
His breath warmed her skin as he huffed a laugh onto her neck, then brushed a kiss where it met her shoulder. "I think I'm going to like this."  
He pulled back, admiring her blank face, her features, now empty and foreign. "Take my carriage. Go home and sleep. Do not tell anyone of this; do not show your friends the ring. And tomorrow, report here after breakfast. We have plans, you and I. For our kingdom, and Adarlan."  
She just stared, waiting.  
"Do you understand?"  
"Yes."  
He lifted her hand and kissed the Wyrdstone ring. "Good night, Aelin," he murmured, his hand grazing her backside as he shooed her out.

(Continue in Rowan's POV, but I don't feel like copying the entire chapter, so dialogue continues as normal until they get to the warehouse.)

(Okay, this is the actual fanfiction now.)

 **Rowan POV**

"Aelin?" Aedion said, his voice hoarse.

There was a roaring in Rowan's ears. Aelin ignored Aedion, saying in monotone-

"I will be going to sleep now. Goodnight." Aelin walked towards the bedroom and shut the door. Aedion and Rowan exchanged glances. They heard the closet door open, and running water, so they waited half an hour before gingerly opening the door. By the time they came in, Aelin was dressed and washed, lying on the bed with her eyes closed. She lay there motionless, her hands at her sides as if she were in a coffin, on top of the sheets and the pillow. It looked as if someone had placed her there- The covers beneath her had no wrinkles. Rowan growled softly. How dare that monster of a man do this to her. Aedion shot him a questioning glance. Rowan didn't know how to respond. What could they do next? Play along, hope that Lysandra was successful in murdering Arobynn? Try to take the ring off, with the risk of Aelin revolting? Or...

No. they hadn't come to that yet, they wouldn't cut off her finger. And they definitely wouldn't kill her.

Rowan sighed before shooting a look at Aedion that said-

 _I say we try to take off the ring._

Aedion looked uncertain at first, but after staring at his cousin for a few more seconds, nodded. They crept towards her, and Aedion nodded at Rowan. Rowan picked up her hand and paused, waiting for a reaction from Aelin- or the thing squatting inside her. She didn't move, so Rowan gently tugged at the ring. It wouldn't budge. He tried harder this time, but it seemed as if the ring was glued onto her finger. Suddenly, Aelin's eye's shot open, and she sat up like a mechanical doll. Rowan dropped her hand and jumped back, but Aelin didn't seem to notice him. She seemed too preoccupied staring at the wall. Then she shook her head- strange. Once. twice. Then, horror seeped into her eyes. Her head jerked towards Rowan and Aedion, and she was suddenly breathing heavily. The ring slipped off her finger soundlessly, landing softly in the sheets.

"Arobynn's dead."

Rowan sighed and ran to Aelin, hugging her. Aelin laughed.

"I missed you too, Rowan."

 **Do you want me to make an alternate ending in which Arobynn doesn't die? Thanks for reading!**


	8. Elide meets Aelin

**Sarah J. Maas owns all the Throne of Glass characters, plot lines, books, and chocolates. I don't own anything except for the plot line of this fanfiction.  
Rowan: You say that every fanfiction.  
Me: ...**

 **Elide meets Aelin**

I'd been walking towards Terrasen for the past few weeks. I kept off the main roads- though I heard rumors from other travelers that the main roads were now safe, with Aelin and her court now at large. I didn't stop at inns, though I did go to a few marketplaces to restock before continuing on my journey home. A few days ago, I had caught a view of the Staghorn Mountains. Orynth lay at the bottom of the treacherous Staghorns, and I was lucky that I had made it here before late fall. I was staying just outside of Peranth, hoping that I would make it to Orynth soon.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

I was finally at the gates of Orynth. Aelin had arrived weeks before me, and her court had grown since. News that Ren of Allsbrook was on his way to greet the new Queen was travelling throughout Orynth as I passed through, nearing the castle. The castle was guarded by a few of what I recognized as the sons of loyal guards that used to guard Terrasen, and I nearly sobbed in relief. I had finally made it. I walked up to the nearest guard.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Who are you? Citizens aren't allowed up here."

I swallowed hard. "My...", My voice came out squeaky, so I cleared my throat and tried again. "My name is Elide Lochhan... And... I-I'm here to see the queen." I swallowed again. "Aelin."

"What seems to be the problem here?" A huge fae walked over. He had short white hair and a menacing tattoo running down the side of his face. I vaguely recognized the writing- It was the old language. Plus, he had a menacing glare that seemed to say "Don't mess with me or I'll gut you."

"This girl claims herself to be Elide Lochan, the daughter of Lady Marion." stated the guard. straightening his shoulders. So this fae must be in charge here.

The fae sniffed and nodded. "And... something else." He narrowed his eyes at me, so I returned his gaze. I knew I looked pathetic, practically begging to be let into the castle. But I was desperate- I hadn't thought that I would be caught up at the gates- So close to safety, but just outside of my reach. What if they don't let me in? I shook my head internally. I refused to entertain that thought.

The fae's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, and I wouldn't have caught it if I hadn't been watching his every move, his every blink. Other than that, he kept his face void of emotion, blank.

"Let her in."

The guard nodded at this white-haired fae and saluted. He then dashed off around the walls of the castle. Only moments later, the gates began to open. I sighed. I was finally home.

Inside the castle, servants rushed around the halls. They clearly were still trying to get setup, holding new dishes, furniture parts, and what seemed to be parts for a new throne. Architects discussed plans on the sides, while others cleaned and fixed broken walls and windows. The fae from the gates led me through the madness, growling once in a while because I was so slow. I could only move so fast thanks to my ankle. He seemed to be leading me to where the old weapons room used to be. Halfway there, the fae seemed to grow extremely frustrated at our pace, and slung me over his shoulder. I shrieked, but was silenced with a pointed look from the fae. A few servants stopped to look, then continued on as if this fae slung people over his shoulder everyday.

When we finally reached the weapons room, I heard grunts and steel clashing from inside. I gasped. I'd heard that Aelin and Aedion had become fierce warriors. The fae set me down on my feet gently, making sure not to irritate my ruined ankle. He opened the doors, and I looked up.

A tornado of steel, was how I would describe her. Blond hair put into a short braid twirled around her as she struck down men clad in full armor inside with nothing but her bare hands. The men swung at her with real swords, and each time one got near, she somehow seemed to dodge the attack or disarm the opponent. Nearly 6 men in full battle armor were unconscious or groaning on the ground around her. I watched in awe, and as she took down her final opponent, the fae beside me gave her a pointed cough.

The girl's head whipped around. I gasped- Ashryver eyes. It really was her. My mother's sacrifice wasn't in vain. I couldn't help myself any longer.

I sobbed.

Aelin looked at the fae beside me in confusion, and they seemed to have a silent conversation. Aelin's eye's widened, and she looked at me again, this time in surprise more than confusion.

"Elide... Elide _Lochan_?"

I sobbed even harder.

When my sobs had reduced to sniffles, I finally replied. "Aelin... You're actually alive. After all these years..."

"And you're alive too. What happened?"

We told each other our stories, interrupted only by the guards getting up and leaving and my gasps as she told me her side. All these years as a notorious assassin... Named Celaena Sardothien.

That girl, Kaltain, had told me to give that stone to Celaena Sardothien, who just happened to be Aelin.

Aelin had continued talking. "I... I used your mothers sacrifice... And I turned into a monster." She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"You're here now. That's all that matters." I said, surprised by the strength in my voice.

"And so are you."

"So here we are."


	9. Alt Chaol-Aelin meeting and Author Note

**Throne of** **Glass** **and its characters belongs to Sarah J. Maas. All I want is for Maas to make Dorian re-gift Fleetfoot to me. Preferably with a red ribbon tied on his collar. Sarah J. Claus must come. Now... *Sigh* I wish I owned Fleetfoot, and I will never stop wishing. By the way, I don't actually know who to ship. Read the author note below.**

 ** _WAIT! BEFORE YOU START READING, HEAR ME OUT!_**

 ** _I don't know who to ship- I'm team Aelin all the way. So, I don't know who to write fanfiction about. Review and tell me your opinion, or I just won't write fanfiction with ships at all- Or I'll just do what I'm doing know, creating fanfiction with random pairings. Please! I need to find a ship to stay on until it sinks. Also, I created a poll for this. Look for it on my profile._**

 **Chaol meets Aelin after she returns from Wendlyn (Chaolaena version)**

I walked down through the slums of Rifthold. News that a new Valg nest had sprung up was traveling like wildfire throughout the rebels. I was going to meet Nesryn to ask about what we should do- We didn't have much time before we lost our element of surprise. I was just rounding a corner when I heard footsteps coming towards me, and I paused. Nobody traveled through these alleys, unless they were drunk- But by the sounds of the footsteps, this person wasn't a staggering drunk returning from some bar. I unsheathed my sword- It wasn't a valg patrol, there was only one set of footsteps. The person was just about to round the corner when the footsteps stopped. My grip on my sword tightened, and I lunged around to face this stranger. And I stopped again. This was no stranger.

"Celaena." It sounded just as much as a question as a statement.

Her throat bobbed as she swallowed. "Aelin."

My heart plummeted. Celaena would always chose me. Aelin- this queen standing in front of me- wouldn't. She wasn't a scarred young woman from Endovier anymore. She held herself with more confidence, and didn't have the pretense of arrogance anymore. The hood of her cloak was up, but I could already see the changes.

I looked down, but Aelin used one finger to tilt my chin up- To make me look at her. "Chaol... I..." She seemed to be at a loss for words, and lowered her hand slowly. "I never forgot about you."

I choked on my laugh. Her eyes held so much sadness, but also hesitation. I knew what was coming.

"I know, I know." I mumbled, making her eyes widen. "You found another man. I can tell."

She swallowed. "Yes, I had some minor feelings for some-" I wouldn't let her finish.

I spun around and ran, tears streaming down my face. I should've known. Nobody wants a measly captain of the guard. I heard footsteps behind me. Gods, how could she be so fast? Aelin caught my shoulder and spun me around, panting.

"I had minor feelings for someone, but it never got past that!" she exclaimed quickly, catching her breath.

I lowered my eyes again. I didn't want to hear about her love life without me.

"But I couldn't let my feelings grow." She continued. I sighed and made to walk away. I heard Aelin sigh and she ran around to face me. I kept my eyes down.

She held my face in both hands, making me look at her. "Because," she continued on, "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

And we kissed.

 **No, I'm not a Chaolaena/Chaelin shipper. Nor am I a Rowaelin shipper. Nor am I a Doraelin/Dorlaena shipper. I'm all the way, team Aelin. Help change this opinion! I don't know who to ship. Seriously. Other than in the Infernal Devices by Cassandra Clare (Herongraystairs all the way) I haven't been faced with such a difficult romantic dilemma. Help. Me. NOW...**

 **Oh, and please review. You have no idea how much it helps. I'm being genuine here- It helps a ton.**


	10. Aelin has the flu - (2 Territorial Fae)

**All characters belong to Sarah J. Maas**.

 **Aelin gets sick. With two territorial alpha Fae males .**

Coughs racked Aelin's slender form. A flu bug was going around. Nothing she couldn't recover from. But when Rowan noticed she'd turned paler and started coughing, the battle of two territorial fae commenced.

"It's okay, you can leave. I'm her cousin, and you're not needed here."

The resulting glare would have made most people run if they were on the other side- However, Aedion held his ground. He even had the audacity to smirk a bit. Rowan growled. "I'm her carannam, and her first bond mate. You should be the one leaving."

A low blow on Rowan's part. Aelin made sure that Aedion was bonded to her the moment they returned to Orynth.

Aedion returned Rowan's growl with renewed aggressiveness. "I've known her ever since she was born."

"You knew the younger version of Aelin. I met the older version first." Rowan retorted.

Aelin would have laughed- except she didn't trust herself not to cough violently while doing so- alerting the two male fae and ending this form of entertainment. It was much better than them fussing over her.

They entered a glaring battle, and you could practically see the flames growing between them.

"Fine. We both stay." Rowan said.

"Fine."

"Sure."

"Fantastic."

"Wonderful."

They continued like this, never breaking each others glare, until Aelin cut in, her voice hoarse.

"I'm sick over here and all I see is territorial fae bullsh-" Aelin was cut off by violent coughs racking her body.

Aedion and Rowan's ears perked up as their heads whipped simultaneously towards Aelin. Rowan rushed to her side, checking her temperature, as Aedion pushed him aside and tried to get Aelin to drink something. Aelin felt a wave of nausea come. Rowan pushed Aedion aside again, catching the cup of water before it fell and setting it on the night stand. Aedion glared at Rowan and pushed him aside. Rowan and Aedion got in another glaring contest, just as Aelin threw up. All over them.

The two fae looked down slowly at their vomit covered clothes. Aelin smirked.

"That's what you get for being alpha males."

Rowan scowled and Aedion frowned and narrowed his eyes at Rowan.

A few hours later, Aedion walked into the room with new clothes. Rowan had gone before him, leaving Aelin with Aedion to go change after a few minutes of arguing. They glared at each other again with new found hatred.

"She wouldn't have thrown up if you hadn't tried to give her water." Rowan snapped.

"She wouldn't have thrown up if I had given her water."

Aelin sighed, and internally promised herself never to get sick again.

 **Yes, it sucks to be Aelin with the flu.**


	11. Rowaelin Fluff

**Sarah J. Maas owns Throne of Glass and it's characters.**

 **Rowan comforts Aelin (Rowaelin 2)**

I crouched in the corner of my bathroom, sobs racking my body. Ren and I had gotten in a fight.

 _You are nothing but a coward and a monster._

His word echoed through my mind. They were so similar to Nehemia's. Yet they were both right.

Rowan had opted to move to the room beside me when we'd arrived in Orynth, arguing that my image mattered now. However, we usually still shared a bed, because after a few nights of reaching across the bed for a prince/princess that was just a few rooms away, we both agreed that it would be better to privately share a bed.

 _Rowan._ I didn't want to see him right now. What would he think? Would he agree with Ren? That I was a coward for hiding for so long, that I was a monster for murdering innocent people? That I could have stopped the king years ago? I buried my head in my knees, clutching it with both hands. Rocking back and forth, his words echoed through my mind, my heart. I heard a knock on my door.

"Aelin..." Rowan. Just the person I didn't need right now.

"Not now..." I sniffled between sobs. I had locked the door anyways. But I knew a door wouldn't stop him.

Rowan sighed and tried the handle. Then the door came crashing down, just as I expected.

I would have laughed had I not been so focused on blocking him out. I sensed him kneeling beside me, and I felt his hands prying my hands off my head seconds later.

"I heard about what happened." Rowan mumbled, unable to keep the rage and the growl out of his voice.

I looked up. There was no disapproval in his gaze.

"I'm a monster. He's right. I didn't do anything while my kingdom fell around me."

I could feel the rage pulsing off of Rowan. Rage against who, I couldn't tell.

"No. He's wrong, Fireheart. You couldn't have done anything. You would've been slaughtered by Adarlan's men."

I laughed, a cold, emotionless thing. "But I could have done something! Nehemia even helped her people more than I did!"

"But you're not Nehemia. And you are the last of your line. You didn't have the luxuries she did." He put his arm around my shoulders and tucked me in close.

"I know but..." Rowan cut me off.

"No. I will not accept any other answer. It is not your fault. It never has been."

I sighed. "You're going to kill Ren for this, aren't you."

A feral grin spread across his face. "I might just wait a few minutes."

I looked at the door frame, where the "door" layed in splinters. Pieces of wood were scattered across the tiles.

"You know, this is the second door you've broken down this month. My contractors won't be very happy with you."

Rowan smiled. "I love you too."

 **Aw... Rowaelin is back due to a review from the guest "Rowaelin".**


	12. Rowan's Pianoforte Frustration

**Should I continue these one shots or should I start a new story?  
(Throne of Glass and it's characters all belong to Sarah J. Maas. *sighs* This will probably never change.)**

 **Pianoforte (Rowan's Frustration, and Aelin's mocking)**

I growled. I couldn't seem to understand the keys, the flats, the sharps. I remember that one day in Adarlan when Aelin played for me beautifully, her fingers moving gracefully across the keys as if it were her second nature. Here I am, trying to re-create it in Terassen's music room. The result- Thank the gods that Aelin and Lysandra aren't here to mock me.

I tried again, to recreate the melody of her piece. I got through a few of what Aelin called "bars", until I hit a chord that destroyed the entire piece. I snarled at the piano and hit my palm against the keys. Flats, sharps, time signatures, eighth notes, none of them made sense to me. I'd been practicing for an hour, attempting to just recreate the melody. I decided to go to the left hand.

The left hand was full of things Aelin described to me as "ledger lines." I had to count up and down to figure out the notes, and when I finally finished, I realized that all of them were actually just two of the same key, spread apart by eight notes. Aelin called them octaves. I tried to play an octave. Despite my large fingers, I kept on hitting the edge of the key, but not hitting the key enough to play the piece quickly and masterfully.

I yelled in frustration, unable to keep the growl out of my voice. I pushed the sheet music onto the ground, then rested my head on the keys.

"You, are impossible. I hate you." I told the pianoforte.

"Hey, Rowan, are you talking to the pianoforte?" My head whipped around, to find Aelin leaning by the doorway, _smirking._

"How long have you been there," I growled.

"Since you started counting _octaves_ with your index finger. You know, you don't need to make sure every single-"

I exhaled sharply through my nose, cutting her off. I shot her a glare that said-

 _You could've at least helped._

 _And rid myself of this form of entertainment? Unlikely._

I growled again.

 _Well no need to get pissy about it._

I shot one more glare in her direction before stomping out of the room, pushing her out of the doorway.

"Buzzard." I heard Aelin mumble behind me. She yelled out at me this time, "Your room is the other way."

I stopped in my tracks, then continued going. I wouldn't let Aelin make a fool of me any longer.

And I heard her laughs all the way from the dead end I reached while trying to get to my room.


	13. Nehemia and Celaena VS Chaol and Dorian

**Shout out to TildaL for his continued support and reviews! Also, check out the fanfiction TidaL wrote recently, called The Story of Fire and Ice!  
Also... Uh... Sarah J. Maas owns Throne of Glass. I don't. Big surprise. Wow... *sobs in corner***

 **Nehemia and Celaena VS Chaol and Dorian**

(If you couldn't tell by the title, Nehemia isn't dead.)

I walked down the hallways of the stone castle. I was visiting Nehemia, who had told me to meet her in the kennels. When I arrived, Nehemia and Dorian were talking about the newborns, while Chaol skulked in the corner. I resisted the urge to smirk. Poor little Chaol.

"The grand master of all things has arrived." I announced loudly, sketching a bow while twirling my hand in from of me.

Chaol snorted and Nehemia just smiled. She said to me in Eyllwe-

"I didn't know Dorian knew so much about hunting dogs. You really should try it some time, Celaena. I'm sure you would love it."

I shook my head once. "As I've told you, I'm much more of a reader."

Dorian coughed loudly. I smirked at him in return. "We must attend to the princess. But if it pleases Your Magnanimous Holiness, we could go speak outside so you don't feel so excluded."

Dorian choked on his laugh, and Chaol glared at me. I turned my gaze to him. "Do you have any remarks, Captain?"

He rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, casually crossing his arms. "You might not want to insult the prince so much. Someday, someone is going to overhear you."

"Yes well if someone does, I'll just lock them in the broom closet."

Nehemia's and Chaol's eyes widened, and Dorian, to her pleasure, laughed loudly. A few moments later, amusement sparkled in Nehemia's eyes, but Chaol just sighed sharply out of his nose.

"Now then, Nehemia, you asked me to meet me here. Didn't you want me to spar with you?" I said in Eyllwe between laughs.

Dorian eyes widened at the word "spar". I silently cursed myself for forgetting that though he had spotty Eyllwe, he could still understand a few words.

Chaol seemed to notice Dorian's surprise. "What, what did she say?" he said, uncrossing his arms.

I glared at Dorian, and he swallowed. "They were planning to spar with each other." he said, shooting me an apologetic look.

Chaol started at this. "No. Absolutely not."

I shot daggers at Dorian, who flinched away from my gaze. Nehemia seemed to catch a few of Chaol's words.

"Why not? Am I not a princess?" I grinned and translated for Chaol.

"Yes, bu-" Dorian cut in.

"Yes, princess. How about you pair up with Chaol and I to take down Celaena?" I felt my lips tilt up and back in a feral grin.

"How about I team up _with_ Celaena?" I laughed. Smart girl. I translated again.

"It hardly seems fair for you two boys, though." I added at the end.

Dorian raised an eyebrow at this. "Why, you think you two girls can take us?"

Chaol seemed to be trying to get Dorian's attention. His eyes had widened and he seemed to be panicking.

"Is that a challenge I sense?" I said.

"Why yes, I suppose it is."

A few hours later, Nehemia was giving her staff to her guards, and Celaena was putting away her training sword.  
Two training swords were scattered across the floor.

And beside them, Chaol and Dorian lay sprawled across the training mats, clutching their sides and groaning.


	14. Aelin gets Amnesia, Rowan POV

**Sarah J. Maas, has successfully made me create 20 million fanfictions over the span of 2 days on the story that SHE owns.  
*sighs*. By the way, please respond to my poll on my profile! I truly want to know your opinions. If you are full Team Aelin with no opinion whatsoever, just choose "my character is not on this list"... because knowing Sarah J. Maas, it isn't.  
Aelin, why do you have so many amazing men, that in most books, would be the ****_one_** **... But in this series, she just brushes them off after a book or two. Why.**

 **Aelin gets Amnesia (Rowan's POV)**

Aelin was lying on her bed, motionless. Tubes were inserted in various parts of her body, despite the fact that she was fae. Doctor's orders. She had been hurled head first into a tree two weeks ago by one of the many monsters of Wendlyn's forests. We were going to visit one of my cousins there, but we had raced back to Terrasen when Aelin had recieved her injury. Aedion had attacked me after he had heard what had happened- He had wanted to come with Aelin, but she had insisted he stay to keep control of the castle while she was gone. Luckily, I knocked him out before any real damage was done- physically, and mentally. He was a brother to me now- we were both bonded to Aelin.

I held my hands in my head. It was my fault that we had gone to Wendlyn, that she had been hurt. I wasn't there when she had faced the creature, we had gotten in a fight and she had gone off into the forest to cool off. _And I had let her._ Stupid, stupid, stupid. I ran to her as soon as I felt our bond being splintered, eaten away at.

Why would she have gone so deep into the forest? Ever since we had faced the skinwalkers, she was much more cautious of Wendlyn's forests. Our fight must have bothered her more than I wanted to admit.

I heard the sheets rustling, and a small groan. My head shot up. I examined the surroundings, checking every window, every lock. Then I turned to face the bed where Aelin was resting. She had sat up, looking around the room, confused.

"By the Wyrd, get these rutting tubes out of my body," she growled, yanking them out.

I resisted the urge to laugh. Typical Aelin, after being hurled head first into a tree, and being unconcious for two weeks, her sass wasn't affected.

Aelin seemed to notice me then. Her eyes narrowed, then widened. She pushed herself back, hitting her head on the bed frame and swearing colorfully. Then, she seemed to notice her canines. She touched her ears, and her eyes widened further. She shut her eyes, and opened them again.

"Aelin?"

"No. Aelin is dead." She replied, clutching her head and rocking back and forth on her knees.

I shot her a confused look, though she couldn't see it. What was she talking about?

"Fireheart, what's wrong?"

"How do you know that name?" She screeched at me, making me flinch in my chair. "I don't know who you are!"

I stared at her in shock. At that moment, the doctor that was taking car of Aelin, Yrene Towers, walked into the room. Her eyes narrowed at me. She seemed to have noticed the screaming then.

Aelin's head whipped towards the door. "Yrene?" She knew Yrene. Why was she pretending she didn't know me?

"Ae-" Aelin cut her off.

"Why is everybody calling me that? That's not my name!"

Yrene's eyes narrowed again, then widened in shock. She swallowed hard, then started again. What was going on?

" _Celaena._ " I gasped, then spun to look at Aelin. She seemed to calm down, and her chin lifted again. No. What joke were they playing on me?

"How do you know my name? What's going on?"

"That doesn't matter right now. This is important. How old are you?"

Aelin's eyebrows bunched together. "17, why? Also, why am I not at the Silent Assassin's keep anymore?"

My mouth dropped open. Yrene replied with calm that I wished I had- "Oh, no matter. I'll be right back." She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the chair. I stumbled to my feet, feeling Aelin's gaze on me the entire time. My legs felt like jello. Yrene yanked on my arm again and pulled me out of the room, with me tripping and stumbling after her.

When we finally made it out of the room, she shut shut the door. More of a slam, actually. I gaped at her.

I had a million questions, but I couldn't seem to speak. Thankfully, Yrene spoke for me.

"The queen seems to have amnesia. She will probably regain her memory because of her heritage, but-"

" _What_?" I growled. Yrene flinched, but I didn't soften my tone. "What do you mean, _amnesia?!_ "

She swallowed, but answered with surprising strength in her voice. "Amnesia, a partial or total loss of-"

"I'm aware with the term."

She swallowed again. "She seems to believe that she's seventeen. She doesn't remember anything from there on out."

I heart plummeted. That also meant that she didn't remember me. At all. She also didn't remember anything about the past year- accepting her heritage and returning to Orynth. I ran my hand through my greasy hair. I hadn't bothered to shower since Aelin was admitted to the medical ward.

"I have to tell her everything, then." I turned to go back into her room, but Yrene stopped me with a tug on my arm.

"No, let her remember on her own. If you try to tell her everything at once, all the memories will come flooding back, and she might hurt herself further. It might only take a few months to remember everything."

"A few _months?_ " I exclaimed.

The door was thrown open, and a tired Aelin stumbled out. "Why hello there. I'm hungry. Do you happen to know where I can find myself some chocolate cake?" She showed no signs of having heard our conversation. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran.

"What's up with him?" I heard Aelin remark from down the hall.

I kept running until I reached my room. I held my hands in my head and collapsed onto my knees. _All my fault. Amnesia. All my fault._

I shifted, unable to keep thinking about it. I flew out my window and kept flying until I reached the towering line of the Staghorns. But even with the frigid air nipping at my skin, all I could do was think about Aelin.

 _"I don't know who you are!"._ That scene replayed in my head, over an over again.

 _All my fault, all my fault, all my fault._

 **Heheh... No character death, thankfully. But you can't blame me for wanting to write about Rowan's reaction to this.**


	15. Sock Sliding (Rowaelin)

**...?...! OH MY GOSH GUYS! Thank you so many for the outstanding reviews! I'm so glad you're all enjoying my fanfiction(s)... Also, here we go again- Sarah J. Maas owns the TOG series and its characters. As if I hadn't already said it enough.**

 **Back by popular demand, ROWAELIN!... Also... if you want a Dorian/Aelin/Celaena story, you gotta request it. But since most of the TOG population loves Chaol, Rowan and Sam... They're going to be the main pairings in these fanfictions.**

 **Rowaelin Shenanigans (2)**

"Oh come on Rowan, It'll be fun!" Aelin stared at me with her puppy dog eyes and pouted.

I shook my head. Last time, things were unpleasant. This seemed downright horrible. Defidently a horrible idea.

Aelin sighed. "Oh come on..." She gave me a sideways glance. "Or... is the big powerful fae prince afraid?"

I growled. "This is a bad idea."

Aelin huffed a laugh. "Sliding across wooden hallways in socks is never a bad idea."

Moments later, I was putting on socks that were a bit small on me. Aelin's socks were far too small, so I was wearing Aedion's.

"Okay then. What no-" I was interrupted by Aelin laughing.

"This."

She pushed me, and I stumbled. I looked behind me to see Aelin huffing, a few loose strands of her hair that were in the direct path of her breath flying up then drifting back down.

"No, you buzzard, you have to slide." She slid gracefully to me. "Like this."

I rolled my eyes and tried. This time I slid a bit before coming to an abrupt stop. I looked at Aelin, who seemed have had another idea. Oh no.

"I've never tried running and sliding in my fae form before..." she mused.

"No. Absolutely not. Gods, Aelin, we're indoors!"

Aelin smirked. "Fine then. I'll race you to my bedroom." And she took off.

I growled and took off after her, following her example. I slid along the floorboards, hearing the old wood creak underneath me. As I slid around the corner, I saw Aelin turning the corner at the end of the hallway with expert grace. I took off after her, determined to make sure I wasn't beat by Aelin. I would never hear the end of it.

"Hurry up, bigfoot!" I heard Aelin call from what sounded like the end of the next hallway.

That was it. I sprinted and slid around the corner, doing the same thing for each hallway. When I reached the final stretch, I saw Aelin halfway down the hallway. I sprinted up to her with all the energy I had left, and slid. Except I wasn't used to sprinting on wooden floorboards in socks. I slid, and couldn't stop myself as I reached her. I crashed into her, sending us both flying against the wall. Aelin hit the wall in front of me, and I tried to stop with as much of the immortal strength that I had left. Our lips collided, but it didn't hurt. I had stopped in time, thank the gods.

Then I realized our lips had been touching for the last few seconds. Snapped out of my thoughts, I stumbled back from Aelin, who was being crushed up against the wall thanks to me. She smirked at me, and I felt my face started burning. Blushing, I stammered.

"I... Uh- Didn't- Sorry- I-" I couldn't seem to form any coherent thoughts.

Aelin just shrugged, still smirking, and kissed me again. I found myself kissing back. And then Aelin pulled back, a grin plastered on her face, and slid to the finish line.

"I win. And stop swooning Rowan- Or should I add that detail too when I tell this story to Lysandra, Chaol and Dorian?"

I blinked a few times, then realized I was indeed swooning. I frowned and exhaled sharply out of my nose. "I'm sorry that I'm not an expert in the elegant sport of sliding around in socks." I retorted sarcastically.

"Sure thing, Rowan."

She stood on her tippy toes and gave me another kiss on the cheek. Then she sauntered off, hands in her pockets down the hallway to her room.

And left me in the middle of the hallway, mouth open, looking longingly after her.

 **Aelin is awesome. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. If they do, punch them in the face, just like Aelin would've done in your place.**


	16. Rowan and Aelin meet Sam, Rowan POV

**Sarah J. Maas owns Throne of Glass and all its characters.**

 **Sam meets Rowan (Sam is alive)** Yes I know, Sam has been confirmed dead by Sarah J. Maas. But I had to write this reaction- Or rewrite. I accidentally forgot to save my last version. It was extremely long. I'm sad.

I was walking down the hill with Aelin, holding hands and grinning like an idiot. Aelin had insisted for us to have a picnic, and we were heading back to the castle.

"That wasn't so bad, wasn't it?" Aelin asked, smiling, her eyes bright.

I laughed and pulled Aelin into a kiss. My held her face in my hands, and pulled back a bit.

"You know, I heard that Aedion is going to be leaving to visit Fenharrow for a few days." I mumbled onto her lips, our breath mingling, and our foreheads touching.

She swayed back and forth. I felt her smiling. I was still smiling, too. "No fae in the bedrooms around us. Nobody to hear whats going on under the covers in our room at night." she murmured softly against my lips.

She pulled back, still smiling, amusement dancing in her eyes. I couldn't seem to stop smiling. The sun was already setting, though. "Well come on then!" She smiled wider, showing teeth, and waved me along, still backing away. Then she walked down the hill without me, an extra bounce in her step.

I shook my head, a grin plastered to my face. I rushed down to follow her down to the creek. She was waiting by the riverbank, next to the wooden bridge where moss was growing up the sides. Across the bridge lay the forest that eventually led back to the castle. She smiled me again, and spun around on her heel, bouncing towards the bridge. I had never seen her so happy before. Then she stopped. She went completely still, and I wondered if she was still breathing. Her eyes widened, the amusement and her smile fading, and shock replaced it. Her mouth was slightly open.

I stopped in my tracks, scanning the forest. My eyes stopped on a human man- quite a handsome one, in fact, who was standing in the middle of the bridge, mouth agape, staring at Aelin. The rays of light shining through the trees cast shadows on the elegant planes of his face, and cast a glow to his brown eyes.

"Ce-Celaena?" He stammered. My eyes narrowed and I growled. He obviously knew her from her years as an Assassin. I noticed scars on his hands, running up his arm. I stepped forward protectively. He didn't seem to notice me- his eyes were fixed on Aelin.

Aelin stared at him as if he were a talking, friendly Ridderak with three clowns dancing on his back. "Sam?" she asked, her words high and rough, as if her throat had closed up. Only then did I notice what she had said. _Sam._ As in Sam Cortland. The very much dead, Sam Cortland. No, it wasn't right. Sam was a common name- I was just being paranoid.

Sam rushed towards Aelin, then stopped when Aelin didn't move. She stared at him, seeming to be in a trance, shock and disbelief etched in every one of her features. Sam's eyes flicked towards me, widened then flicked back to Aelin's still figure.

"Sam!" Aelin screeched, seeming to snap out of her trance. She rushed towards him, and jumped onto him, embracing him in some kind of bear hug. They rolled on the wooden boards of the bridge, laughing. Tears streamed down both of their faces freely, but they seemed to caught up in the moment to notice. I just watched from afar, feeling out of place. After a few moments, they backed away from each other.

"Celaena, you're alive- I" Aelin cut him off before he could continue.

" _I'm alive?_ Really? Rutting hell Sam, _you're_ alive! I thought you were dead! Where have you been?" She screeched, clutching his shoulders and shaking him violently.

Sam seemed to have expected this to happen. He smiled a bit. "Celaena... He locked me up." All amusement left his face, and his shoulders seemed to droop. "Arobynn. He only told me that you were sent to Endovier. _Endovier._ A rutting death camp. I can't believe you're here... I... When I found out that Arobynn was dead, I bargained with the guards to let me go. They were paid off by Arobynn- but the money had stopped flowing in. They set all the prisoners free, and I payed them off with the little bit of money that I had left in my account. I'm surprised that Arobynn didn't take it down."

Aelin was sething. She seemed to have slid into the killing calm, shaking and staring at the bridge. Sam held her face in his hands, and murmured in her ear. Thanks to my fae hearing, I could hear him.

"It's okay, Celaena. He's dead. I'm here now. Everything is all right." He murmured to her as if she were a scared horse.

She pushed him away, sending him stumbling back. "No, everything is _not_ okay, Sam! You're dead! I saw your body! Wesley had made a note for me... Rutting hell, Sam!" She clutched her face, sobs racking her slender form.

Sam put a hand on her shoulder, and his eyes softened. "Aelin, it was all part of Arobynn's plan. You know how deceptive he can be. He must have sensed Wesley's disloyalty, and must have fed him false information." His eyes hardened again. "Then he must have killed him to tie up any loose ends."

Aelin looked up at him. "Gods Sam. You Buzzard, don't you ever rutting do that to me again. Or... I'll... Kill you!" She punched him in the arm for every word in the last part, but it still sounded more like a question than a promise or a statement.

Sam embraced her, and she sobbed into his chest. He seemed to notice me then, and back away slightly.

"Oh... Did..." any trace of happiness in his body vanished.

Aelin noticed this change too. She looked back and forth between Sam and I.

I growled at Sam. She might have thought he were dead, but he knew that she was alive and being tortured in the salt mines of Endovier. He hadn't even tried to escape, by the sounds of it.

"Rowan, this is Sam." She said, shooting me a glare. I felt my eyes widening in shock. She chose his side?

"And Sam, this is Rowan." Sam gave me a half-hearted wave, seeming reassured that she had chosen his side.

"Let's go back to the castle now." I said, resisting the urge to smirk. From what I remember, Aelin hadn't told him about her heritage. Her eyes widened, and Sam's mouth dropped open.

"Castle? What is he talking about?" He whipped his head to look at me, and then whipped his head back around to face Aelin. "This is what you were talking about. That night, when you said you had a secret. You live in the castle. You're the daughter of some noble in Terrasen's court." Oh, and he didn't know the worst of it. He couldn't guess. "Why didn't you tell me? I would've understood. I still do now. I'll always accept you."

Aelin shot daggers at me, and I shrunk back. How could I have been so cruel? Now she had to reveal to him her heritage- The person she thought was dead, her first love. I wanted to take it all back. I wished I hadn't said anything. I was so stupid.

"I..." She looked down, wiping tears off her face. "My name is Aelin Ashryver Galathynius."

Sam laughed. He looked at Aelin, and must have seen no amusement in any of her features- only guilt and sorrow, and his laugh faded. "Celaena, what are you talking about?"

Aelin didn't look up to look at him. She lifted her hand slowly, and fire sprung to her fingertips. Sam's eyes widened, then rested on her ears. Caught up in the moment, he must not have noticed that she was in her fae form.

He backed away slowly, and Aelin's shoulder's drooped. Guilt was etched into her every feature. I resisted the urge to growl again, despite the blinding hot rage that shot through me. He had caused this. He doesn't accept her. He isn't worthy of her guilt and love. She had grieved over him. He doesn't deserve her.

Then, he rushed forward and embraced her, surprising both Aelin and I. She tensed up, but then leaned against him, as if he were her light in the darkness. My heart plummeted.

"I've told you this before. I don't care about what you are, Celaena- Aelin, I guess." He laughed softly to himself. "I will always love you, no matter what."

She smiled again, tears gleaming in her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her, and they walked back through the forest like that, with her leaning against him. I lowered my eyes.

They walked off, leaving me there.

A single tear fell and plopped onto the ground, dampening the earth below me in a small lopsided circle. She seemed to have completely forgotten about me. All for a man who didn't know her as well as I did- who didn't know her now. I shut my eyes. And now she wouldn't ever talk to me again. I had revealed her secret- a secret she had kept from everyone for most of her life- to the person whose opinion she cared about most- and before she was ready, too.

I was such an idiot.

 **Aw... Poor Rowan...  
But lets be real here. Sam is Celaena's equal... But that was back then. Who is Aelin's equal? I really don't know what to think about what I just wrote. I have mixed emotions for this, actually... Oh geez, what have I done.  
**


	17. Celaena the (horrible) Navigator (Chaol)

**I did it again. I finished a story, then I either exited the screen by accident or I deleted it. Shoot. Well then. Anyways, this is based off of a post I saw when I was searching around google images- So two sentences in this fanfiction belong to the owner of that random post. Yes, I just credited two sentences to someone. Whoever you are... Thank you for the inspiration. Also, Throne of Glass belongs to Sarah J. Maas, not me. I just needed to point that out for the millionth time.**

 **Celaena the (horrible) Navigator (Chaolaena banter)**

Chaol and Celaena were headed towards Rifthold, with Celaena leading the way. Chaol sighed.

"Are you sure that's we're going the right way? It was only supposed to be a thirty minute journey, according to the innkeeper. Its felt like hours."

Celaena shushed him, squinting at the map. Chaol sighed. "I'm the greatest Assassin in all of Adarlan. I'm pretty sure I can figure out how to use a map." she drawled, frowning at the map a bit. "We've just taken a slight... Detour. I can get us right back on track at this next turn."

Chaol tried to take a look at the map, but Celaena turned away from him. Chaol huffed, and continued to blindly follow Celaena.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"What path have you taken us on?" Chaol screeched, snatching the map away from Celaena. They had reached the Mountains of Ararac a few minutes ago, which just happened to be about 65 _miles away_ from their destination.

"Calm down, captain." Celaena drawled, seeming bored. She inspected her nails, and heard Chaol growl. She raised an eyebrow, never looking up from her nails. "I'm sure we can improvise."

Chaol was furious. They hadn't brought any supplies for the night, and the sun was already setting. They were only supposed to be gone for an hour or two, and right now, the castle was probably in chaos. Two of the castle's best fighters, the Captain of the Guard and the King's Champion- both missing. What would the king think? What would Dorian think? He slapped his head in frustration.

Celaena smiled at Chaol. He ignored her, looking as if he was trying to figure out how to get back to Rifthold in the quickest way possible. She peeked over the edge of the map.

"We could go stay at an inn in the little town down there," She pointed at the map. "And then we could set off tomorrow. How many coins do you have left?" Chaol checked the velvet pouch strapped to his side.

"6 golden coins, and 4 silvers."

"Lots of spare change. We can buy few horses while we're at it, and maybe we can have a luxury meal or something." Celaena leaned into Chaol.

Chaol sighed. "I suppose that we can. But we have to send a message to the castle while we're at it, tell them we're not being buried on some side road or something."

"I would like to believe that they have more confidence in my skills. Though I suppose you're right- they still have to account for me protecting you."

Chaol growled again, more primal creature than sentient being.

"Easy there captain."

"I'm never letting you navigate ever again."

 **More Chaolaena fanfiction was requested by someone who reviewed. Thank you for reviewing and reading my fanfiction!**


	18. Aelin will not see battle - Reactions

**So many of you ship Rowaelin. I'm still not sure who to ship- Team Aelin, I guess. As long as she doesn't end up with someone like Cain, then I'll be happy. All the characters and the tears of Chaolaena shippers belong to Sarah J. Maas. Hopefully they bring Chaol back, though... Just so Rowan has some competition.**

 **Reaction to Aedion's "Aelin will not see battle"**

Aedion was was trying to convince his queen, his cousin, to no avail. He thought she would at least listen to him... But she wouldn't hear any of it.

"Aelin, you're a queen... If you died in battle-"

"Aedion, I was Adarlan's Assassin before I went to Wendlyn. I've been in much more dangerous and more painful positions before." Aelin's eyes hardened, obviously remembering Endovier.

Aedion softened his tone. "Aelin..."

"No. As queen, I order you to let me participate in the front lines of our battles. I wont sit back here in my throne, while my warriors, people who pledged their lives to me, die on the other side of the continent!" And that was the end of it.

Aedion sighed. He remembered going to Aelin's various friends. Chaol laughed in his face. He said he would have to tie Aelin to her throne if he wanted that to happen. Dorian chuckled, and told him that he wished him the best of luck, because he would need it- all of it. Rowan laughed, but he could sense that he secretly agreed with himself. Aelin laughed as well, then the heated argument commenced.

Aedion summed up what had happened.

"Aelin will not see battle."

Chaol- Ha.  
Dorian- Ha.  
Rowan- Ha.  
Aelin- Ha.

Aedion sighed. Why did Aelin have to be so rutting stubborn?

 **This is based straight off of a post I saw off of google images. The "ha" part belongs to whoever posted that. I do not own it. Rowaelin will be in the next fanfiction!**


	19. Fae Form Banter (Rowaelin)

**Sorry for the short story last time! Not much to write on that subject... Time for some Rowaelin. Throne of GLass belongs to Sarah J. Maas, as I've said 25 million times. I do not own anything but this fanfiction. *sobs* Why...**

 **Rowaelin shenanigans (3)**

"Oh come on Rowan, tell me what it's like having an animal form."

I growled softly. "Humans are very much animals."

Aelin huffed. "You know what I mean."

I rolled my eyes. "Why are you so curious, anyways? Are you expecting to somehow learn how to shift into an animal form anytime soon?"

She flashed me a small grin. It lit up her eyes, and I resisted the urge to smile. "No, but if I could, I would want to be able to fly."

I snorted at this. She frowned at me. "What's so funny?"

I smirked at her, voicing my earlier thoughts smugly. "I was just thinking that it's too bad that that's your wish; You're animal form would probably be a velociraptor."

Aelin's nostrils flared. "Yes, and in that form, I would rip out your rutting throat." I felt my eyes widen slightly, much to Aelin's pleasure.

"Now, unless you want me to jump on your back again, I would suggest you tell me."

"No."

"Fine." She smirked, amusement dancing in her eyes. Then she lunged forward with immortal speed, and I dodged back. She flashed me a feral grin, before dashing to my left. I moved to the right, but at the last possible moment, she turned right, and slid under my legs. I made to turn around, but I was crushed by a flying Aelin. She latched onto my back, me spinning frantically in an attempt to shake her off. I felt her breath in my ear, and heard her laugh. "Oh come on Rowan, you can do better than that."

I growled. If she wanted to know about my hawk form, she would learn. I shifted, and Aelin fell off my back. I felt myself growing smaller, and when I looked up, Aelin was peering down at me. I pecked her forehead lightly.

"Rutting hell Rowan! Why'd you have to that?" Aelin said, clutching her forehead dramatically.

I shifted back into my fae form and sighed. "You said you wanted to learn about my hawk form. Education, Aelin." I smirked at her.

"I asked what it was like having an animal form. Big difference, Rowan."

"Same difference." I retorted.

Aelin fumed, her nostrils flaring and her face turning an angry shade of pink. "Buzzard. By the Wyrd, Rowan, you know how much I hate that saying."

I knew _exactly_ how much she _loathed_ that saying. And I had said it intentionally. I waved my finger in the air, as if I were a teacher chastising a young child. "Ah, Aelin. You must watch your language- You are a queen now."

"I wouldn't have taken you seriously even if you weren't smirking like an idiot." I grinned at her, wide enough to show my canines.

She glared at me, shooting daggers in my direction. "I hate you Rowan."

I just laughed. "Sure thing, pain in my ass."

"Thorn in my side."

"Nuisance."

"Stuffed shirt."

"Pompous ass."

"Ostentatious bastard."

I resisted the urge to laugh. "Such big words from you Aelin," I said, faking hurt, my eyes widening.

She huffed, and walked away.

"I hate you too," I murmured, shooting a glare at her departing figure.

"I heard that." She said, never looking back, pointing at her pointed ears.

I exhaled sharply through my nose, and made to follow Aelin.

 **Rowaelin banter. Woot woot!**


	20. Special One-Shot - TOG Shenanigans

**My 20th One Shot! Woot! Celebration! This is only my second fanfiction, and so far, it's been an incredible success- All thanks to you guys, the readers! I would like to thank every one of the reviewers for their comments- Each one of you are responsible for at least 1 or 6 fanfictions. Shoutout to TildaL, my first reviewer and constant supporter! I couldn't have done this without you. Also, The Clandestine Gerbil, who was my second reviewer- Thank you! By the way, I've been spellchecking chapter 5 of TildaL's fanfiction, A story of Fire and Ice (not so subtle hint to GO READ IT! I just finished spellchecking chapter 5- And I got a sneak preview of chapter 6 as well. It gets interesting- Very, very fast.). Now, time to get to the fanfiction, which is a special fanfiction involving most of the Throne of Glass characters.**

 **Also, go respond to my poll- Who should Aelin end up with in of Throne of Glass? Check out my profile to respond!**

 **Throne of Glass shenanigans**

Aelin POV

I was ready to punch someone. In the face. Hard. I exhaled sharply out of my nose, my hands balling into fists. "Go away!" I yelled at my two fae warriors.

"No." Aedion replied.

I fumed. "Go away!" I repeated, baring my teeth.

"No." Rowan crossed his arms.

I threw my hands up in the air. "By the Wyrd, you Buzzards! I'm fine! Now leave me alone!"

Rowan narrowed his eyes at me. "You're queen now. You could be attacked at any moment." He scanned the room, emphasizing his point. Aedion nodded, agreeing for once.

My hands were shaking now. I screeched at them, loud enough to shake the foundations of the castle.

" _I AM GOING TO THE RUTTING BATHROOM, SO STOP WITH THE FAE BULLSH-"_

I was cut off by Chaol opening the door, seeming startled. He looked around the room, his eyes widening. "Am... I interrupting something?" He smiled sheepishly.

My face started burning, similar expressions spreading on the faces of my two bond mates. I sighed loudly.

"Goodbye, I'm leaving." I said, entering the bathroom and slamming the door, not waiting to hear what Chaol was about to say.

A FEW HOURS LATER

I lifted my hands, entering a battle stance in front of Rowan. We were in the training room.

"Aelin, no."

I smirked at him, bouncing on my toes.

He glared at me. "I said, no."

I didn't change my stance. Irritation filled his eyes.

He sighed, resigning. "Fine." He lifted his arms as well, his hands balling into fists.

Before we could start, Chaol burst into the room. I was unable to stop my growl. "Again?"

Chaol flinched in the doorway, but didn't move from where he stood. "I was wondering if I could spar with Aelin. I need to start training again."

Chaol POV

Aelin glared at me, then looked at Rowan. Their eyes locked, and a few moments later, Aelin barked a laugh. Rowan rolled his eyes, amusement written all over his features. She looked at him again, and she collapsed on the floor, laughing and clutching her stomach. Rowan outright laughed, and then smiled at Aelin, who was still rolling around on the floor. By the Wyrd, what was going on?

I stood awkwardly in the doorway, left out of their silent conversation. After a few moments, Aelin gasped out-

"Fine. Chaol- I'll- Spar." she said in between laughs.

A few minutes later, Rowan was watching from the sidelines as I picked up my training sword. Aelin flipped hers around expertly. Gods, why did I ask to do this?

"Begin." Rowan said, shooting an amused glance at Aelin.

Aelin began snickering before lunging at me. I got hit, hard, in the chest. I grunted, and Aelin smirked at me.

"Point one, Aelin."

I huffed, and went on the offensive. She dodged my attacks with expert grace and whacked me in the shoulder.

"Point two-" I cut her off angrily.

"I get it, Aelin!"

She smirked at me, before lunging one more time. This time I was prepared for her, though. I kicked her in the stomach, and I glimpsed her eyes widen in surprise before she flew across the mats, rolling to a stop at the edge.

"I rutting hate you, Westfall." Then she swung out with her sword and hit my leg, catching me off guard. She smirked at me smugly. "But, I win."

I growled, then looked to my side, where Rowan was. I raised an eyebrow at him- He was clutching his stomach and grimacing in pain. He glared at me.

"Bond." He growled, more primal being than sentient.

I gave him an apologetic look, before going to help Aelin up. I held out a hand, and she took it. I smiled, but that smile vanished when she flipped me- using the hand I held out- over her shoulder and onto my back. I groaned as sharp pain shot up my shoulder and my head.

I faintly heard her laugh, and footsteps as she walked away from me, leaving me groaning on the mats.

A few hours later, I was outside with Dorian, limping from my earlier battle with Aelin. Winters were harsh in Terrasen, but since the snowstorms had stopped, everybody was trying to get out of the castle for some fresh air.

Dorian was shivering beside me, his breath clouding in front of him. "I'm c-cold."

I was perfectly warm, having prepared for the weather. "Here, have my coat." I shook it off and placed it on his back.

He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

Aelin POV

We had all gone outside, and I had forgotten my coat. I looked at Rowan, who seemed perfectly warm. "I'm cold." I told him.

Rowan glared at me. "Well, _princess_ , I can't control the weather. Plus, you don't have fire magic for nothing."

I growled at him, and flames sprung at my fingertips, instantly warming me.

"Buzzard." I picked up some snow and threw some at his face.

It hit his tattoo, and he seemed to react slowly, letting it slide off his face. He swiped at it slowly, flicking it off his neck. He slowly turned to face me, and I smirked at him. He gave me a feral grin, and I ran.

I felt Rowan catching up to me. I saw Chaol and Dorian, smiling at each other, and huffed before heading towards them. Their bromance was 100x better than my romance with Rowan. I ducked behind Chaol, just as a ball of snow came hurtling at my face. It hit Chaol square in the chest, sending him stumbling back. Dorian looked up to see Rowan lunging at him- or at me- I had moved behind Dorian to avoid getting hit by Chaol. Dorian flinched in front of me, and held his arms up in protection, hiding his face behind his arms. His magic, which he had not yet mastered, seemed to think he was in danger, and sent a towering wall of snow heading towards Rowan. I gasped in surprise, feeling my eyes widen.

A few moments later, Rowan emerged, white powder covering him. He glared at me, and I laughed, running up to him and wiping the snow off his head. I looked back at Dorian, who looked as if he was fearing for his life- but the look was filled with equal amounts of amusement. Chaol had shock and amusement etched into every feature of his body. When I turned around to face Rowan, a wad of snow was heading for my face. I threw up a fire of shield in front of me protectively. When the snow melted, I grinned at Rowan.

"Too slow, old fae man."

Rowan growled, and waved a hand at me dismissively. "There's no use arguing with you."

I smirked. Aelin 1, Rowan 0.

A few hours later, we were all drying off inside. An abrupt snowstorm had started, and we had all rushed inside. I was using my magic, thankful to be able to use it to dry off. Rowan, covered in a light layer of powdered snow, was wrinkling his nose, staring at me accusingly.

"What?" I asked after a few moments, incredulous.

Rowan huffed, sending small snowflakes drifting around him. "If you aren't careful, you're going to burn your eyebrows off. Then I won't hear the end of it for weeks."

I smiled, sending small balls of fire that didn't burn at his eyebrows. He growled as the flames dissipated on his forehead. "Stop it."

I heard footsteps behind me, and stopped sending little flames at Rowan, turning around to face whoever was approaching me. Lysandra was sauntering through the crowds, flashing bright smiles at a few of the guards, who all immediately turned a bright shade of red before resuming whatever they were doing. She glanced at Rowan and smiled at his irritable look. "It seems as if Aelin is being troublesome again."

I feigned hurt, holding my hand to my chest. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lysandra's eyes suddenly lit up. She held up a finger and grinned at the area above Aelin's head. "I have had a wonderful idea."

Aelin examined her nails, picking at some dirt caught underneath them. "What?"

Lysandra glared at her. "Remember you were telling me about how you and Rowan didn't get to fight?" Her glare faded and she smiled. "How about you fight now? Of course, we would have to go to the training room, but..." She raised an appreciative eyebrow at Rowan, and gave him a once over- her eyes lingering on his biceps as she said- "I wanted to see how your fae prince would hold up against you."

Rowan growled at this. "It wouldn't work very well- the bond, remember?" He sighed out of his nose and made to turn around.

I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face me. "I don't see why not- it would give the 'inexperienced girl' an advantage against the mighty, immortal fae prince." I quoted him from earlier.

Rowan glared, then seemed to think about it. I could see what he was thinking- that it might put my ego down a notch, and that I might not be so willing to run out into battle afterwards. I tried not to smirk, to keep my face blank- He could only wish that this fight would teach me anything except how to catch him off guard. He sighed. "Fine. Get Aedion, Chaol and Dorian."

"Why?" I said innocently. I saw the answer in his eyes.

 _So they can watch while I pummel you,_ princess.

I growled and glared back. _I'm afraid it will be the other way around,_ prince.

Lysandra huffed. I had forgotten she was here. "That will never, ever stop getting weird." I opened my mouth to reply, but Rowan beat me to it.

"Deal with it." I stared to look at him- he had stolen my answer. Before I could reply to him, Lysandra cut me off.

"Okay, let's go, lovebirds."

I turned to glare at her, but she had already gone off to go find Aedion. I bared my teeth and stomped off to the training room, leaving Rowan to go find Dorian and Chaol.

Rowan POV

We were all assembled in the training room, with no thanks to Aelin, who had gone off and left me to find the prince and the captain alone. Luckily, they were together when I found them, talking about the weather here, and how it was so different than in Adarlan.

"Okay, here we go." Aelin said, raising her wooden sword, which was chipped and scratched in some places. I raised mine- it wasn't in much better condition than hers.

I growled and lunged, full force. She parried back, and struck, hitting my sword out of the way, and spinning in an attempt to catch me off guard on the other side. I held up my sword, and they met in the middle, clanging loudly.

Her eyes flashed, and we both went at it again, our gazes locked as we both participated in our violent dance. I glanced over to the others once and a while- They all gaped at us open mouthed.

Eventually, Aelin caught me off guard and knocked my sword out of my hand, hitting it to the side. She was about to deliver the finishing blow when I sent a shield of ice at her. She threw her sword aside and blocked with a shield of fire, getting pushed back only a bit. She smirked at me. "Swords are boring. Let's do this."

We went at it for a while, back and forth. A light sheen of sweat had collected on Aelin's forehead, and I realized I was panting myself. Aelin noticed my distraction and lunged, knocking us both to the ground.

"Okay, okay!" I vaguely heard Aedion yell. I kept on fighting. Aelin seemed to have not heard him.

I suddenly felt hands on my shoulders, as Chaol, Dorian, Lysandra and Aedion pulled us apart. I shrugged them off, seeing Aelin doing the same. I brushed off dirt as Aelin flashed me a feral grin. I looked at our companions to see horrified looks, shock mixing with disbelief. We had spent the last 3 hours fighting viciously, I had realized.

"I'm starving," Aelin said brightly, drawing our attention to her. "What's for dinner?"

The rest of our companions stared at her open mouthed while I just laughed. "I hope Emrys makes those tuna sandwiches. Remember when I introduced you to fish?" Aelin grimaced at me.

"You didn't quite introduce me to fish- You re-introduced it. And no, I hate those sandwiches. I much prefer the chocolate cake at the end."

"If you could, you would have chocolate cake for breakfast lunch and dinner," I retorted, rolling my eyes.

Lysandra, Chaol, Dorian and Aedion's expressions had not changed. Aelin glared at them. "What?"

Chaol sputtered. "You just- You- Fighting-" He couldn't seem to find any words. Aelin smirked.

"Guys, you look like fish. Close your mouths before you catch a fly."

Aedion seemed to recover first, and close his mouth. "You know, Aelin, they're a good source of protein."

I smirked. "Okay, let's go get dinner."

Aelin smiled, and we kissed. I held her face in my hands, and her hands roamed through my hair. I heard Dorian making fake vomiting sounds, as Lysandra yelled- "Ew, get a room you too!"

I pulled back and smiled, our foreheads still touching. For the first time in a while, I didn't care what they said.

 **A few sentences in here do not belong to me- they belong to whoever posted the 3 mini texts on google images or whatever social media they used. The rest of the writing and the plot is mine. All. mine. *Rubs hands together and smiles evilly*... Okay that got weird fast. Anyways, thank you for reading! Please review, and thank you for the continuous support!**


	21. Maeve Enslaves Aelin (Wyrdkey Collar)

**Thank you for all the positive reviews for One Shot #20! It was meant to be the best one yet, and according to the 2 people the reviewed, it was! Of course, that's only 2 opinions- It might have been horrible. But, when you laugh at your own fanfiction...  
You know you either did something right, or something is extremely wrong with you. I would like to think the former.**

 **Okay, lets get to the fanfiction now. If you haven't already read chapter 20, go read it now! Also, I'm probably going to go on a fanfiction writing spree tomorrow- So keep an eye out! I'm expecting 5-15 new fanfictions to be posted... Depending on how many ideas pop into my head.**

 **Warning. Character mental enslavement ahead... I haven't written a dark fanfiction in a while, and this was just _begging_ to be written. Don't judge too hard...**

 **Maeve enslaves Aelin (Wyrdkey)**

I held the Wyrdkey Collar in my hand, inspecting it with a critical eye. I smiled coldly- how could this small object end the rebellion against me? Aelin and her companions- including that desolate waste of space, Rowan- had caused me so much trouble after I betrayed them. I had offered them help to defeat Erawan, but had ordered my bonded warriors to retrieve the keys afterwards. They had succeeded, of course, but I had felt their disapproval and grief through the bond. No matter. I had become the most powerful fae that had ever walked this earth. I had taken over Erilea and the Southern Continents- the world was entirely mine. However, with my niece leading them, the rebels had done what their name entailed- rebelled.

My smile widened into a feral grin. Word had traveled to me that Lorcan and the rest of my bonded had captured Aelin, along with Aedion Ashryver and Rowan Whitehorn. They would be arriving shortly.

As if on queue, the doors of the throne room banged open. My warriors walked in, Aelin and her two warriors in tow. They were all chained in manacles of iron- just as I had specified. If I hadn't my warriors would have chained them in dust- They didn't agree with my plans whatsoever. Gavriel bared his teeth at me, forcing out-

"My queen." The words had no warmth in them. I ignored him and rose from my throne. My warriors all remained standing. I narrowed my eyes.

"Kneel." A few of them twitched, then obeyed, forced by the bond between us.

I turned my gaze over to Aelin, who was glaring at me defiantly. I lifted the Wyrdkey collar, flashing teeth, in some strange form of a smile. She paled almost imperceptibly, but the smell of her fear increased.

I laughed. "Oh, don't be afraid, Aelin. Its all going to be okay." I prowled closer to her.

"No!" I turned to see who it was. I was faced with Aedion Ashryver, who was on his knees, his eyes pleading. "Please don't!"

I smiled coldly at him. "Aedion Ashryver. Why shouldn't I, exactly?"

He blinked. "You- I-" He stuttered.

I laughed softly. "Exactly." I turned face to Aelin again. Once again, I was interrupted, but this time by my old bond mate.

"Don't you dare." he growled. I sighed.

"Rowan. This is just like Lyria, isn't it? Except this time, you get to witness me destroy her." He paled at the mention of his murdered lover.

"Wait!" Rowan growled, but I ignored him, a feral grin plastered on my face as I approached the source of all my problems. She still glared at me defiantly, despite her situation. I opened the Wyrdkey collar, and her eyes flicked to it once. A flash of fear appeared on her face, but it was quickly replaced with an angry glare.

"Why, why, niece. Is that a way to treat your aunt?" She lifted her chin, and squared her shoulders, taking a deep breath.

"Why hello, Maeve." Aelin said, opening her eyes.

 **Aelin POV**

I squared my shoulders, lifting my chin and taking a deep breath.

 _My name is Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, and I will not be afraid._ I repeated in my head.

I exhaled, and turned to face my aunt. "Why hello, Maeve." I purred, despite my situation. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Aelin, Aelin. How far you have come." Her eyes flicked to my manacles, then she looked into my eyes with a ferocity I hadn't expected; But I refused to flinch under her scrutiny.

I replied with faked strength. "Funny, I was about to say the same about you." Her eyes narrowed. I continued, trying to keep my voice from shaking with anger. "You slaughtered thousands. You enslaved continents. You are worse than Erawan himself."

Amusement danced in her eyes, than faster than I could react, her hand came flying towards my face. The sound bounced off the walls of the silent room, as I fell to the ground. Pain shot up my side, and my cheek was throbbing. I glared at her with all the hatred I felt.

She sighed. "I suppose I should get to it then. Your friends are surely getting bored."

I turned my gaze to Aedion, who held his head in his hands, shaking- from fear, grief or anger, I couldn't tell. My eyes moved over to Rowan. He looked at me pleadingly.

 _Don't leave me. Keep fighting. Don't leave me._ His eyes seemed to say.

I smirked at him, but I was certain it didn't reach my eyes. _I guess I'll see you in the Afterworld._

 _No! I refuse to accept that! Don't-_ I looked away from him.

Maeve was watching me with feline curiosity. She lifted my chin with a cold fingernail, making me look at her and exposing my empty neck.

"I suppose this is the end."

"I suppose so."

"No!" I heard Rowan growl, but refused to face him. "Aelin, look at me!"

I flicked my eyes towards him. _I love you, Rowan._

 _Fireheart..._ I could feel the _wrongness_ emanating from the Wyrdkey collar, which was approaching my neck. Rowan seemed to notice this too. _I love you. I will always, always love you._

Then the cold stone hit my neck, and it closed with a hiss. Then,

Oblivion.

 **Maeve POV**

I grinned at my niece, whose face had suddenly gone blank. Her eyes lost it's defiance, being replaced with pure obedience. I looked over to her companions.

Rowan was slumped over, defeated. I could hear his ragged breaths from where I was. I turned my gaze over to Aedion, who stared at his cousin blankly, as if everything in his world had fallen apart. Though I suppose it had.

Aelin turned her head to Rowan. Rowan seemed to sense the gaze of his queen- and his head shot up. "Aelin, I-"

She cut him off. "My name is no longer Aelin." She turned to face me, her face still blank. "My name is whatever my master wishes it to be." I closed my eyes and turned to face Rowan. I had altered the Wyrdkey collar to my liking- I hadn't wanted some Valg Prince inhabiting my niece. I had wanted her will to be mine- She was an exceptional warrior already. No Valg could compare- They wouldn't be able to use her magic, either. It would have been a waste. So instead, the collar made her completely obedient to me, and made her confuse friend with enemy. Over time, she would regain her character, her fire. But the Wyrdkey collar was still adjusting to her personality.

Rowan was gaping at me and his lover, as if it had only dawned on him now what the Wyrdkey collar was doing. "Aelin works." I said. I didn't want to change her- she was incredible as is. I just wanted her to change sides.

She bowed her head. "Yes, my queen." I laughed. This was going to be a lot of fun.

 **Rowan POV**

I was locked in the cells of Wendlyn's famous dungeon. I always knew I would end up here- Except I had always imagined myself freeing the prisoners of war, not becoming one of them. I resisted the urge to sob- Aelin would have chastised me for it.

But Aelin was gone.

Maeve had enslaved her, and had thrown me in the dungeons. She had wanted to see me suffer. She told me everything about what she had done to that Wyrdstone collar- About what she had done to Aelin.

And it was all my fault.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of my cell door opening. I knew who it was immediately. I knew who it was by the sway of her hips, by the flow of her cape, by her smell alone. Of course, Maeve ordered her to come down here every week.

Aelin sauntered in, sniffing. And grimaced. "It wouldn't hurt to take a shower, you rutting piece of trash."

I shut my eyes. Aelin had regained her personality slowly, and I welcomed it happily. After a few weeks of meeting with an empty shell of my former queen, I was begging for Aelin to come back to me, for my Fireheart to come back to me. Begging to the gods who did not care. And I suppose I got her back- except that fire, that anger and rage... It was all directed at _me._

"You know I can't shower." I replied in monotone, my voice hoarse from a week of disuse.

She smirked at me, but her eyes were only filled with anger. "Well I suppose that's what you deserve."

I hung my head. "Aelin. Fight. Fireheart. Come back to me."

Aelin blinked, and jerked her head to the side. I knew she was fighting. But soon she regained her composure, shaking her head twice, and my heart plummeted. "Stop calling me Fireheart. You deserve what's coming to you." She growled, never looking at me. I was glad she didn't- all I would see is hate in the gaze that used to be filed with love.

 _You deserve what's coming to you._ Her words repeated themselves in my head. I vaguely heard her leave, slamming the door behind her. She was right- I hadn't protected her. Even Aedion had done better than me- he was executed after attacking Maeve in the throne room. I had just sat there and stared as Aelin, my Fireheart, was enslaved.

I hung my head, expecting tears to come. But my tears were long since spent, my prayers gone unanswered.

I had failed again, just like I had failed Lyria. I welcomed the oncoming darkness, and fell into the abyss.

I had failed.


	22. Screeching Songs in Castles (Doraelin)

**Lysandra- You're not going to say it?  
Me- Say what?  
Aelin- *sighs* That we all belong to Sarah J. Maas. Which, by the way, I completely disagree with. I belong to myself.  
Me- No, I think my readers get the point. Plus, you just mentioned it. However, I won't in future fanfictions- But I don't own Throne of Glass. And I never will, unless I get one heck of a Christmas gift.**

 **Doraelin Shenanigans** (Because not once has Doraelin been mentioned in this collection.)

I ran up the stairs with the magical device I had found in the catacombs. It played music, and a small doorknob that was attached to the device adjusted how loud the music was played. Dorian and I had found it in a corner while exploring the library, along with a few circular devices that were able to be inserted in the machine. We liked the music that gets played every time we inserted the circular device that had "1989 by Taylor Swift" written on it. Except, we couldn't figure out how to change the song every time. So, we just waited until our favorite song came up.

I dashed past the guards, who turned to stare at their queen. The song "Blank Space" was blasting out of the device, and when I glanced back at the guards, they were just shaking their heads, smiling. I had done this a few other times this week. I stormed past the servants, before reaching Dorian's room and banging on the door. I waited a few moments, before kicking down the door. He would thank me later.

I screeched at the top of my lungs, singing with the device. "'CAUSE DARLING I'M A NIGHTMARE DRESSED LIKE A DAYDREAM," I looked around. Dorian was nowhere to be seen. I sighed, and then I noticed that the bathroom door was closed.

"Gods, Dorian, hurry up! It's playing the song!"

I heard Dorian groan, and then he crashed out of the bathroom. He sang along with the song, and I joined in. We both ran outside into the hallway, screeching the lyrics at the top of our lungs. A few of the servants sighed, and walked away. Some laughed with us, or possibly at us.

When the song finished, Dorian and I let out a breath. "Well then. I'll call my contractor to come fix this door."

"Leave it be." Dorian replied, smiling. "In 20 minutes, you'll come rushing back up again."

I smiled. "Okay then. I'll see you then."

 **... I do not own Blank Space by Taylor Swift. Sorry for the short fanfiction, but I just wrote 2 extremely long fanfictions in a row... So... We needed a short one in here.**


	23. The Stories in Music (Aelin Pianoforte)

**The Stories in Music (Aelin on the Pianoforte)**

I sat down at the pianoforte, and lifted the cover off the keys, which was covered in a layer of dust. I waved the remnants out of the air around my face, coughing once or twice. I exhaled sharply out of my nose, sending a blast of air through the dust. I frowned. When was the last time someone used the pianoforte in Adarlan's stone castle? Judging by the layers of dust covering all the instruments, the last time someone was in here was when I had played for Nehemia and Chaol. My heart dropped when I thought of Nehemia, and I touched the keys gingerly, unsure if it was a good idea to start playing again.

I closed my eyes, one hand resting on the keys. I knew the keys by heart, what chords, sharps and flats sounded good together, how to compose a song, and of course, how to read sheet music. However, I couldn't sight read- which is when you can look at sheet music and just _play-_ I had to count the notes on the sheet. I sighed. I could memorize a song, but sheet music never made sense to me.

I hit middle C with my right index finger, hearing the famous note echo off the walls of the music room. I started playing a slow melody with my right hand using muscle memory. It was a piece that represented the joy of living, a piece that I had played whenever I had come back from a job and had felt that heart wrenching guilt. I remembered playing it when I had come back from the job where I had to kill a corrupt councilman. I hadn't felt bad at first, but then I had heard the sound of light footsteps coming towards his room. The footsteps of a young child.

"Daddy? I'm scared." the young child's voice had said, probably a child no older than 4 or 5 years old. "Where are you? Daddy, open the door!" his cries echoede in my head, bouncing around. I remembered hurrying out the open window, the councilman's bed filled with blood. His son would find his dad, his throat slit, lying on his bead motionless if he came in. I had returned to the keep that night, immediately washing off the blood of the councilman. It had seemed to stick to me, as if saying that I was guilty. That I had just ended the life of a father.

I had sat down at the piano, playing a piece that I didn't play very often. Now I sat here at this piano, playing the same melody. Yet, I felt like I was worlds apart from when I had last played this song. Things were so much simpler back then.

I added the left hand to the piece, opening my eyes. It was a simple song, yet it's simplicity spoke volumes. Near the climax of the song, the chords and notes told a story, a story of the evolution of man. Yet near the end, it seemed to say that the simpler times, the times where we hadn't had all of our jewels and all of our finery, were the times that we should cherish the most.

I noticed then that there were silent tears streaming down my face. I hit the final notes with my left hand, 2 low C's separated by an octave. I supposed that it made sense, staring on middle C, and ending on a low note. That's how most stories ended, after all. Nothing lasts forever- exactly what the piece was trying to describe. I sighed. However, despite this, the piece didn't mourn the loss of people, the loss of bright stars. It instead sent the message- Live you life to its fullest. Instead, it was a song about the celebration of life.

Slow claps echoed around me. I hastily wiped my tears away with the back of my hand, turning to face the figure who had been listening in the doorway. He stepped out of the shadows. Dorian. It was his castle, after all.

"That was..." He searched for the right words. "Incredible."

I laughed sadly. "Remember when you first walked in on me playing the pianoforte?"

He smiled sadly, his eyes filled with deep, endless sadness. "Things were simpler back then." His eyes flicked to the pianoforte, and he lowered his gaze.

"That's exactly what this song mourns. The loss of simpler times. And of course..." He finished for me.

"The joy of living. I know." He leaned against the doorway, attempting a smirk. It didn't reach his eyes. "You know, I tried to play the pianoforte once."

I smirked at this, amusement chipping away at my sadness. "Oh really." I couldn't imaging Dorian playing the pianoforte masterfully.

He laughed. "Such confidence in my skills. But I suppose that confidence- or that lack of confidence, in your case- is warranted." His eyes glazed over, probably remembering the day. His eyes lit up, just a bit. "I'm pretty sure that my hands looked as if they were fish out of the water. My pianoforte teacher must have quit his job after trying to teach me." He smiled, this time genuinely. "I feel bad for the teacher, and the servants. They all had to listen to me play- if you could call it that."

I laughed, too, surprising even myself. "I feel bad for the pianoforte." He laughed with me.

"I could never really play, though. I couldn't play with emotion."

I raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed, explaining. "When I play, I feel as if I'm just hitting the keys. When you play, you play with emotion. You _feel_ the song, you feel the music." He chuckled. "You create music, and I just hit notes. There's a big difference."

I smiled, remembering our conversation when I had told him why I liked music so much. I was finally creating, not destroying.

Dorian's laugh faded. I looked up at him, and saw him turning around to leave.

"Dorian, wait." He turned his head slowly, halfway out of the room. I smiled at him. "Thank you."

He looked at me, confused. "What for?"

"For being a good friend, after all that I've done."

He smiled back at me. "Funny, I was about to say the same thing." He turned his head, never looking back as he said-

"Thank you, Aelin, for lighting up the world."

I didn't know how much I had needed to hear that.


	24. Chaol's Vegetable Comparison (Chaolaena)

**Sorry guys, I've been having Writer's Block lately. I sat down, and usually, ideas start flowing in. Today, I sat down.** ** _Nothing. What. So. Ever._** **So I forced out the 2 fanfictions before this, cringing at every word. I decided to go binge watch some shows, and then go ride my bike around the city. I came back- NO new ideas. Shoot.**

 **Chaol's Vegetable Comparisons (Chaolaena)** (Because why not :P)

"Chaol!"

Chaol turned around at the sound of his name. I flashed him a bright smile, beckoning him into the dining room. "Hurry up! They're serving chocolate cake!"

Chaol sighed and shook his head, his cheeks reddening only slightly. He jogged over, to where I stood, and we walked into the dimly lit dining room, hand in hand.

I led him over to our table, where the rest of Chaol's guards were seated. He stumbled after me, catching the attention of a few of his friends. They waved at him and seemed to be containing laughter.

I smiled at Brullo, the Weapons Master, and plopped down in the seat beside him, Chaol following my lead and sitting down on the opposite side of me. I eyed the chocolate cake as it made its way over to our table.

"You look as if you hadn't eaten in days." Chaol remarked, eyeing me with affection. I didn't turn to look at him as I replied.

"I might as well have not have. Nobody take a single slice until I finish eating." Chaol chuckled at this.

"What, are you going to eat the entire cake?"

I smirked at him, turning my head to face him this time. "Maybe."

The guards were watching our conversation closely, amusement etched into all of their features. I sighed, fanning myself dramatically.

"A growing girl like me requires her chocolate cake. Surely you gentlemen wouldn't mind..." I stopped fanning myself as a the servant finally arrived at our table, placing the chocolate cake in the middle of the table. I eyed it closely.

I felt Chaol's gaze resting on me. I sighed again, and turned to face him irritably "What?"

At that exact moment, Chaol lunged out and reached for the cake. Before I could stop him, he threw it to Ress, who caught it without spilling a sprinkle of the powdered chocolate that lay on top. I narrowed my eyes and glared at Chaol, who grinned at me.

"And being the gentleman that I am, I have just prolonged your life by a few months or so. You need your vegetables, Sardothien."

I sighed out of my nose, glowering. Chaol laughed. "Oh lighten up, Celaena." I raised an eyebrow at him, not deigning to reply. He sighed, shooting a look at the chocolate cake. "Fine." He held my face in his hands, and kissed me. When he pulled back, his guards were gaping at us, shocked expressions on every one of their faces.

"You two- Did you just- Holy Gods, Chaol." Ress said, lowering the cake to the table.

I turned to face Chaol, and our noses touched. Chaol was beaming, and I had a feeling the same expression was plastered on my face. I grinned wider. "If you were a vegetable, you would be a cute-cumber."

Chaol narrowed his eyes, pulling back. He stared at me blankly from afar. I sighed, smirking a bit.

"Oh, for gods sake Chaol, I'm kidding. Your name is literally pronounced like the word kale."

Chaol frowned at me, and then leaned back in his chair. I took this opportunity to snatch the chocolate cake from where it lay across the table. I stabbed my fork in it before anyone could protest.

"Claimed." I stated, swirling my fork in the middle of the cake.

Chaol glared at me. "I wouldn't have minded a piece, you know."

I smirked at him. "You can take the sliver that will remain when I'm done with the cake."

Chaol sighed. "By the way, did you just compare me to kale?"

I laughed softly. "Yes, yes I did."


	25. Meeting Problems (2 Territorial Fae)

**Thank you for the reviews! This was requested by a reviewer... So... Yeah. More Aedion/Rowan tension!**

 **Meeting Problems (2 Territorial Fae)**

Rowan glared at Aedion, shooting daggers in his direction. Aedion glared back, unyielding, unbreakable. Rowan felt like sighing- Aedion was the male version of Aelin- The much more annoying version as well.

Aelin sighed. I turned to look at her- Irritation and amusement was written all over her features. "If you two don't stop the territorial fae nonsense right this instant, I'm leaving." she said, throwing both hands up in submission and raising her eyebrows at us.

Rowan growled, but Aedion replied, "Fine." Rowan scowled at the table, glowering. He didn't want to drive Aelin away just because they couldn't settle their differences.

Aelin sighed out of her nose sharply, rolling her eyes. "You two behave while I go to the bathroom," she gave Rowan a pointed look. "alone." she finished.

As Aelin exited the council room, closing the door behind her with a soft _click,_ Aedion and Rowan glared at each other with new found hatred.

Smiling coldly, Rowan shot Aedion a look that said-

 _Aelin most definitely does not need more stress. Stop bringing up finances- If you continue, she'll go off on her own again to get more. Just like she did with Arobynn._ Rowan's eyes hardened at the thought of the plan that helped Terrasen- and caused irreparable damage to Aelin.

Aedion seemed to notice these thoughts. _Yes, and also gave Aelin closure. Plus, I'm not going to lie to Aelin. We've never kept secrets from each other._

Rowan couldn't help himself. He growled at Aedion. " _Closure?_ This is what you call closure? Did Aelin ever come to you at night? She is only 23. You can't expect her to carry Terrasen on her shoulders alone."

Aedion bared his teeth, rolling his eyes sarcastically. "I'm not asking her to. And she is not a girl- You should have figured that out by now, _Rowan._ "

Rowan snarled at Aedion. "I have, _Aedion-_ I'm not calling her that. I-" Before Rowan could finish, Aelin walked in, running her hand through her hair. She paused at the sight of Aedion and Rowan- Rowan, now standing up, his palms flat on the table with his teeth bared, leaning towards Aedion. And Aedion was standing up as well, his fist raised, nostrils flared, and mouth open, exposing his canines.

Both their heads whipped towards Aelin, freezing in the poses they were in. Aelin paused as well, hand in her hair. She huffed, her eyes narrowing, dropping her hand.

"You two couldn't behave for a minute. You two could be heard from the bathroom, by the way. Which is down the hall." She said, pointing towards the open door. "Every time that we try to have a meeting, I come back to this."

Rowan stared at the ground, and in his peripheral vision, he could see Aedion doing the same. "Sorry Aelin," they said in unison.

Aelin laughed, and Rowan whipped his head up to face her. "You two are sad alpha fae. So submissive." She smirked at him and Aedion. "You know, we've tried to have 5 meetings this week. It's Friday, now."

Aedion exhaled loudly. "We can try to behave, as you call it."

Aelin smiled, then reached inside her pocket. And swore colorfully and creatively. "I'll be right back. Behave." She shot a glare in their direction, before rushing out of the door.

Rowan shot a glare at Aedion.

 _You have to stop- We've tried to have a meeting everyday for a week, but you keep on picking fights with me!_

Aedion growled. _I keep on picking fights?_ You're _the one starting them! This is all your fault, after all!_

A few days later, and they still hadn't been able to hold a meeting.

 ***Cringes* Yup. I just wrote this madness. Sorry.**


	26. Beach Vacation (Celaena-Chaol-Dorian)

**Sorry guys! I didn't expect to get Writer's Block. I planned to be spewing out stories... But... Well, here we are.**

 **The Annual Vacation (Chaol/Dorian/Celaena)**

I sat on the silky sands, which were burning up. Chaol, Dorian and I had all decided to go to the beaches of Adarlan for our annual vacation. I saw Chaol get off of his horse, fully dressed. I frowned. Dorian had taken off his tunic, and was laying next to me in nothing but his trousers.

I smirked at Chaol, who sauntered over to me. He sat down next to me, sighing. "When you said beach party, I expected something more extravagant," Chaol stated, frowning.

"Oh relax, captain," I said slapping him on the back and grinning.

He narrowed his eyes at me, then smiled back, picking me up in his arms. I squealed, and he laughed. He kissed me, slowly, as if we had all the time in the world. Thankfully, Dorian either didn't notice or didn't comment. Chaol, with me still in his arms, started walking towards the shoreline casually.

And threw me in.

I flailed as I splashed into the water, getting soaked in the process. When I emerged, Chaol was smirking. I glared at him, spitting out water, such wrath in my eyes that the amusement in his eyes faded just a bit.

"You will pay for that, Chaol Westfall."

He laughed. "Oh relax, Sardothien." he said, quoting me from earlier. Drenched, I waded out of the water. Than I had a brilliant idea. Quicker than her could react, I ran to Chaol and threw him over my shoulder, tossing him into the water with a loud splash. Dorian opened his eyes then, and they widened as he took in the situation.

"Don't toss me in. I'm perfectly content with my position here on the sand," he said, hands up in surrender. I just laughed, and he sighed in relief, lowering his arms. "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

I smirked at him and turned to face Chaol, where he was crawling out of the water.

"This was a bad idea." He said.

"I disagree," I replied brightly, my hair dripping with water. "This has been quite an amusing trip so far."

 **Sorry for the short one shot! I couldn't figure out what to do.**


	27. Rowan Begging for Forgiveness (RPOV)

**Just because I'm a chicken, here goes the statement about how I do not own Throne of Glass, again. Sarah J. Maas owns all of the characters in Throne of Glass, and I do not. I only own this plot line, which by the way, was an idea I got from... somewhere. I forgot where I found it. But I own the writing! So yeah. Heh. Okay. Sorry for the lack of uploads today, but I was out almost all day.**

 **Begging for Forgiveness (Rowan)**

Aelin was refusing to talk to me. She wouldn't even keep eye contact for more than a few seconds, so I wouldn't be able to read anything in her expression.

"Aelin, I'm sorry! Please talk to me." Aelin ignored me completely, as if I begged to her everyday. I sighed loudly out of my nose, running a hand through my hair. Aelin turned around and started walking past me, completely ignoring me- her gaze not even flicking to me once. She walked by, her shoulder brushing my upper arm. She either didn't notice or completely ignored me.

The warmth didn't leave from my arm as I turned to follow her down. "Fireheart..." I tried, attempting to make her talk to me again. She just gave me the cold shoulder, and I was tempted to throw my arms up in exasperation.

She was ignoring me completely. All because of a stupid lie I told her- That we had enough money to last the next year, that we didn't have to worry about finances. In reality, we only had enough coin to last the next few months, due to all of the soldiers we had to feed, house and clothe. When she had figured out our situation... She had shut me out completely. All because I had wanted to take some of the backbreaking weight off of her shoulders. I voiced my thoughts-

"Aelin, I just didn't want you to be as stressed." Aelin tensed, but kept walking. It was an improvement, so I continued. "You're only 23, and-" Aelin cut me off.

She whipped around with immortal speed, making flames flicker uncertainly and dust flying around her. "But that's just it!" She screeched, making me flinch at the sudden noise and anger of my queen. "I'm only 23, apparently, but I still have to deal with all of this," she yelled, waving her arms around her at the castle, at the servants who had rushed along, stating her point. "but, I have to- I'm a queen. The queen of the nation that's leading the charge against the Valg." She had reddened with anger, her eyes sharp and alert. I bit my lower lip, then started again with regained composure.

"But Aelin, you don't have to do it alone. I'm sorry I lied, but I just don't want you to go off on some adventure to go scrape up some gold for an army." I said, willing strength and stubbornness into my voice. I tried to stop my hands from shaking- Out of anger, frustration or sadness, I couldn't tell. Luckily, Aelin didn't seem to notice. Unluckily, all of her attention and anger was focused on me.

"I'm not mad at you for lying," she said calmly, making me shiver- She had slid into the killing calm. This was not good whatsoever. She lowered her gaze, surprising me- Maybe she hadn't slid into the killing calm. Her shoulders seemed to cave in, every inch of her body weary. I could barely hear her, even with my increased hearing, when she mumbled the next part. "I'm upset that I can't believe you anymore." she said quietly, but not softly.

I felt my shoulders fall, the hard set of my mouth twitching slowly into a frown. "But Aelin... You can trust me, Fireheart."

Aelin turned around again. "But you'll say that the next time, and the next time, and the next. When will it stop? If I forgive you now, you'll just keep lying. I know you just wanted to help, but did you really think I was that weak to not be able to handle _finances_? I've dealt with worse before- and you don't seem inclined to go easy on me when we're training."

I rubbed my face with both hands, which were now cold. I moved my hands upward, resting them at the back of my head right after the hair cuts off. I tilted my head upwards, closing my eyes. "By the Wyrd,", I mumbled, so quietly I'm pretty sure that Aelin didn't hear me. I had dug myself into a deep hole, all because I had wanted to help Aelin. I seemed to have forgotten that she had gone through much worse before I met her.

"Look, Aelin." I said, opening my eyes and facing my queen, my caranam, who was walking away from me slowly. I jogged up to her, catching her by her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry. Please, forgive me." I said, going down on my knees, and lowering my head in submission.

I heard a sigh, accompanied with a snort. I whipped my head up, eyes widening. Aelin stared down at me, hands on her hips, amusement and weariness etched into every inch of her body. But it was a start.

"I never thought I'd see you on your knees begging. Ever. Quick, get a painter so I can hang this wonderful image on my wall and never forget it."

I sighed in relief, rolling my eyes, a grin starting to form on my face. "Thank the gods, her highness' good spirits have returned. Nobody is going to lose an eye or an arm today."

Aelin smirked at me. "You don't have to worry about that," her eyes filled with mischief. "Yet."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "When should I schedule my vacation?"

Aelin huffed a laugh, punching me softly in the shoulder, before turning around to saunter back to her room, hands in her pockets. "Whenever Aedion tells me to stop going out in the middle of the night in fear of my safety. When the day comes, my safety won't be the thing he should be worried about." she said, not turning to look around at me.

I glared at her. "You're never going to stop doing that, aren't you."

She looked at me from over her shoulder, amusement lighting up her remarkable eyes. "Only in your dreams. Don't get your feathers ruffled," she said, seeing my expression, "I can most definitely protect myself."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who said I was worried about you? I might have been worried about the poor drunk that tries to pick a fight with you in some alleyway."

She laughed at this, pausing before she turned the corner. "Well, goodnight, Rowan. Tell a servant to send my books and a chocolate cake to my room."

I stared at her, confused. "But it's only 6 in the evening." I stated.

She smirked at me before turning the corner. I could still hear her reply from around the corner. "Exactly. Goodnight."


	28. Puppy Problems (Rowan VS Aelin)

**Due to popular demand, my 14th One-shot (Aelin gets amnesia) has been made into a full blown fanfiction! Please go and check it out!  
Also, as always, I do not own Throne of Glass nor its characters. Though... I truly do wish Fleetfoot would understand that I do wish I owned him. And that I could get ownership of him for Christmas. Seriously. I need this is my life.**

 **Puppy Problems** (This does not involve Fleetfoot. I couldn't think of any fanfiction that properly represents his awesomeness.)

I glared at Rowan. Fleetfoot needed a friend, so we had gone to the kennels to go find one for him. However, our dog choices were extremely different.

"But they're useless! What is the point of them?" Rowan exclaimed, pointing at my choice. I had chosen a cute little Pembroke Welsh Corgi, which shied away from Rowan's yelling.

"Shut it, you're scaring him," I whispered through my teeth, shooting him a glare. He glared right back at me.

"At least mine will be able to do something. Plus, this breed is much more accustomed to Terrasen's weather. Your Corgi will just..." He gave the dog a pointed look before raising an eyebrow at me.

I exhaled sharply out of my nose in frustration, feeling my nostrils flare. "Don't you dare imply that. He will be just fine."

Rowan smirked at me, thinking that he had won. No way was I letting him get us a Husky, though. No way was I getting a bigger dog than Fleetfoot.

I crossed my arms, leaning back and raising an eyebrow at him. "No. You are not getting a Husky."

"No?"

"No."

"Yes!?"

"No!"

"No?"

I glared at him, from where he stood, seemingly amused. "You know exactly what I mean."

He glared at me. "We are not getting a Corgi."

I smiled at him coldly. "We'll see."

Later that day, I was lying in bed with Rowan.

"You're so cute... I love you." I cuddled with him.

Rowan glared at me. "You seem to love that dog more than you love me."

I looked up from beneath the Corgi I was cuddling with. "You're lucky I let you get your dog, too."

As if in response, Rowan's husky shifted from where it lay at our feet, looking up.

I narrowed my eyes at it. "If you touch my shoes, my dresses or my books, I will make you into a rug. Understood?" The husky just stared at me blankly. I sighed, laying my head back down next to where my corgi lay.

Rowan frowned. "Tell me your secrets, little dog. How to gain the affection of this creature that seems to love you more than me." He mumbled solemnly with no hint of sarcasm. However, amusement shined in his eyes.

"Shut up."

"I love you too."

 **That just happened.**


	29. Paint Problems (Rowaelin)

**Almost at 30 One shots! However, I won't be spewing them out at the same rate anymore- I'm working on the Aelin's Amnesia fanfiction. This is why I like one shots. You don't have to explain and deal with the consequences of your actions in one shots. You can kill a character, do a small portion of someone else's reaction, and be done with it. In fanfictions, you have to deal with the chaos and annoyances that comes after. Poof. Horrible. Mleh. Well, time to get to this one shot, then.**

 **Rowaelin Shenanigans (5?)**

I spoke regularly, knowing that Aelin could hear me from where she stood on the balcony above me. She was attempting to paint, however, from the constant stream of curses coming from the balcony, I could tell it wasn't going very well.

"You know, your curses are probably more creative than the painting you're doing. You should pursue that career."

"What, swearing colorfully for a living?" I felt Aelin smirking, apparent in her tone of voice. "I wish. Much better than all this court nonsense I have to deal with." A splatter of blue paint landed on my nose, accompanied my a small "Sorry,".

I growled, wrinkling my nose and wiping it off with my hand. I rubbed at my nose, trying to get the blue paint off, but I just rubbed it around even more. "Aelin," I growled.

Aelin peeked over the side of her balcony, laughing. "If only I had dropped red paint on your nose instead. You would look like a clown."

I raised an eyebrow at her, but she had already retreated back to her painting. I rolled my eyes, turning around to enter the castle when...

I was drenched head to toe in red paint.

I could hear Aelin's snickers as I froze in place, not daring to move as the red paint dripped off of my clothes, my hair, my body. The cold liquid dripped onto the ground quickly, the red liquid creating a large puddle from where Aelin had dropped it on my head.

I growled, wiping the liquid off of my face. "Aelin. I'm going to kill you when I get up there."

Aelin clicked her tongue, clearly trying not to laugh. "At least go wash yourself off first. Don't get any of that paint on my carpets.

I exhaled sharply out of my nose, sending bits of red paint flying off of my face.

"If you ever do this again..." I mumbled.

"I know, I know. But either way, I never make the same mistake twice. I make it five or six times, just to be sure." At this I ran to the woods, hearing the splash as bright yellow paint hit the ground where I had just stood.

 **Sorry for the short fanfiction! This might be one of the last ones in this collection- Seriously, most people don't post 30 one shots in one collection, never mind 30 one shots in a week. I might just take a break on this fanfiction to focus on my other one... Which is a continuation of one shot #14, so I'm basically continuing... Never mind, you get my point. It's all up to you, though- Post your opinion in the reviews!**


	30. Throne of Glass Banter (Minor Rowaelin)

**Finally. It's back! This one shot collection is being updated! Yeah, I know, it's been a few days since my last update. I've had a lot of exams and tests lately, so I haven't been able to update in a while. However...  
HERE IT IS! One Shot #30 is UP! Please review if you want me to keep posting or if you enjoyed it!**

 **Oh and, I starred out a word because despite the fact that it isn't technically a swear word, I didn't want to take the risk. I'm a chicken, I know.**

 **Throne of Glass Banter**

"I don't like him."

That was the first thing that Chaol said to me when we met up with Rowan after the winter separated us. He had been stuck outside of Orynth, and the snowstorms were too vicious- he couldn't get through for Yulemas, even with all of his immortal power.  
It was a long winter without him.

When we finally met up in March, we both arrived 30 minutes early. Of course, Chaol lagged behind, not feeling as obligated to arrive 30 minutes early. When he finally arrived, he pulled me to the side to say those first 4 words.

"Oh come on, we don't see him for a few months, and that's what you have to say about him? He saved your life, you know."

"And _he_ can also hear you all the way from over there," Rowan growled, cutting in.

I whipped around to face him, unable to stop a grin from spreading on my face. "I missed your stupid face, Rowan."

"I rutting missed you too. Asshole." A grin had spread on his face, too, his eyes bright.

"Gods, how can you guys not get offended by all of this nonsense you spew out everyday?" I smirked at this.

"Real friends don't get offended when you insult them. They smile and call you something more offensive." Rowan laughed.

"It's this way of thinking that makes me love you so much more." He hugged me from behind, and I leaned into him as he lowered his head next to mine, turning it sideways to face me. I turned my head sideways as well, out noses touching. I leaned in farther, moving my nose out of the way. He inclined his head as well. Our foreheads touched, sending jolts through my body.

I was snapped out of the moment by the sound of Chaol protesting. "Gods, you guys have had 30 minutes to do this! You couldn't have done it earlier?"

Rowan replied for me, moving around to my side and putting his hands of the sides of my head. He turned my head to face him, moving in closer. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.

"We did." Rowan said to Chaol, never looking away from me, as if I were the only thing in the world worth looking at.

I smirked at him, drawing back just a bit. "This is the part where you insult me, you buzzard."

I huffed a laugh, his breath warming my cheek again. "I think we're a bit more than friends, Aelin."

My smirk widened into a grin, my eyes lighting up. "Just a bit," I murmured, leaning in to kiss him.

Once again, we were interrupted, but this time by Aedion crashing down the street where we had decided to meet up.

I sighed my face twitching into an unhappy frown. "Every time." I mumbled, knowing that Rowan could hear me.

He laughed as Aedion finally reached us. "Did I miss it?" he gasped, trying to catch his breath, which he apparently left behind at the castle. It took him 2 minutes before he continued and replied to our unspoken question- _Miss what?_

"We bet that you were going to fight." I then saw Lysandra turn the corner in her ghost leopard form, prowling over to us. She shifted as she reached us, frowning.

"You didn't miss anything, Aedion, because as I said before, _they aren't going to fight._ By the Wyrd, why does everything have to involve fighting when it comes to you, Aelin and Rowan?"

I cut in, hands on my hip. "It doesn't. Is that what you-" I was cut off by Aedion.

"Yes but-" Suddenly, everybody started talking at once, all trying to get their say in. Rowan just stood to the side with Chaol, leaning casually against the wall. Amusement and silent laughter was present in his every move. Meanwhile, I argued violently with Lysandra and Aedion, who were screeching.

We were cut off by Rowan putting a single hand up, a silent request to shut the h*** up.

The street immediately fell silent, just as small footsteps rounded the corner. A small boy with ruffled brown hair and bright green eyes examined us. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth, probably yelling out the first words that came to mind.

"It's Aelin and her court! Guys, get over here!" My eyes widened, and we all looked at each other as a whole crowd rounded the corner to look at the queen and her court in some forgotten alleyway. There was one word in all of our expressions.

 _Run._

We took off, leaving the crowd behind as they chased us through the streets. Lysandra shifted into her bird form, taking off. Rowan and Aedion stayed with me, squishing me between them and slowing me down.

"I can take care of my self, you bastards! Now is not the time to do this!" I yelled as I pushed Aedion away from me. He was sent stumbling, but quickly regained his balance and caught up to me. This time he stayed to my side instead of my front. Chaol was lagging behind, the crowd beginning to catch up to him. I shot Rowan a look, and he obeyed.

He ran back to Chaol, slinging him over his shoulder, and ran back up to us. I glared at him.

 _Geez, when I told you to make sure the crowd didn't catch him, I didn't mean sling him over your shoulder, shrieking and all._

 _Both eyes ahead, princess._ I whipped my head to face what was in front of me. A wall.

I turned to face Rowan as I rounded the corner, feeling his gaze on me.

 _I was debating whether or not I should've told you. It would certainly take down your ego a notch._

 _Yes, and as a reward, you would receive a fist in the face and a very angry Aelin._

I didn't catch his reply as I rounded the corner, turning into an alleyway that held a manhole. Aedion had already opened it up, so I jumped in, landing with a small splash of something that I didn't want to think about.

"Hurry up!" I heard Aedion yell. He was right- we couldn't let the crowds see us enter the sewers. Not only would rumors spread like wildfire, but we also couldn't have a quarter of the population of Orynth running around through the sewers.

Luckily, Rowan (and a very unhappy Chaol) made it in before the crowds caught up. We all got out of the line of sight from the manhole, sighing.

"Welcome back, Rowan." I mumbled.


	31. Chaol, Celaena and Dorian Banter

**I have returned. No, I'm not dead.**

 **Just another night with Chaol, Dorian and Celaena.**

"Where is he?" Dorian stood on his tip toes to scan the crowd. His eyes lingered on a few men- Which I could tell were not Chaol by their stance and demeanor- then moved on to the next.

I sighed, some of the loose strands of my hair flying up with my breath. "It's a crowded ballroom, Dorian. There's absolutely no way that you're going to find him like that." Smiling, I stood up on a slightly raised platform, so my voice would project better. "Here, let me try," I said. I turned away from Dorian and yelled at the top of my lungs in the crowded ballroom-

"DORIAN HAVILLIARD IS A LOSER!" I stepped down and looked around confusedly before anybody else could notice me. Seconds later, I got pushed from behind.

"By the Wyrd, who do you think you are to call-" I spun around to face him, and his look of fury changed into a look of annoyance. He crossed his arms. "Celaena, what do you think you're doing?"

I didn't reply to him, only turned to face Dorian. "I told you," I said, smirking and leaning back against a marble pillar.

Dorian rolled his eyes. "Okay, now that we're all here, I was thinking that maybe we could all-" I cut him off.

"Eat chocolate cake until we all die due to unhealthy eating."

Dorian sighed before continuing from where he left off. "-get out of this place to attend the showing at the Royal Theater."

I raised an eyebrow at this- I hadn't known that they were preforming today. "Who's preforming?"

Dorian smiled at me, putting his hands on his hips. "The great Celaena Sardothien doesn't know the answer to a question? What a momentous occasion! We must get a painter at once to capture this incredible moment!" He raised his arms, turning around to face his non-existent crowd.

I scowled at him, whacking him on the shoulder and sending him stumbling into some court lady, who turned around and blushed. She fanned herself and looked at Dorian beneath lowered eyelashes, as Dorian smirked at her and bowed. I felt my nostrils flare, baring my teeth at the lady. She seemed to notice me then, backing away and lowering her head. Dorian spun around to face me and laughed.

"You look like a feral dog Celaena."

I glowered. "That was the intention."

Chaol sighed, raising his head and arms in exasperation. "Can you answer the question Dorian?"

Dorian moved a bit closer to use to move out of the way of a group of dancers and servants. "Pytor and his orchestra are playing."

I felt my ears perk up and I whipped my head up to face him, suddenly very interested. "Wait, what day is it?"

Dorian narrowed his eyebrows. "Why-"

"Just tell me."

"September 16th, why?"

I spun around and ran, pushing confused and annoyed court members out of the way. I heard two pairs of footsteps following me, but by the time they caught up I was already calling a carriage over.

Panting with their hands on their knees, Chaol and Dorian stood next to me. Chaol managed to gasp out "What is so important about this? What's going on?"

The carriage pulled up, the driver asking me where we were going. I quickly told him the location of the Royal Theater, before throwing the door open and hopping in. "Hurry up. I'll tell you on the way there."

By the time we departed, it we were only 1 hour early. It took at least 15 minutes to get to the theater by carriage, not including traffic and getting into our box.

"Celaena? Are you going to tell us what's so important?"

"They're preforming the Stygian Suite today, right?"

"Yeah," Dorian responded, his eyes widening. "wait, that's what you play on the pianoforte! That's what-"

"Arobynn used to always take me to, yes." They didn't press for details, thankfully. Though, they probably knew never to press on my years with Arobynn... and Sam.

We rode in silence for the rest of the trip, which luckily wasn't very long. We left the carriage out front, and were escorted to the royal box by servants wearing crisp suits and a fancy smelling cologne.

"If you need anything, please ring the bell. Thank you for gracing us with your presence, your highness." He bowed so deeply that I thought he was going to fall over. Dorian kept his chin held high, keeping the facade of someone who was too high to acknowledge the presence of a "lowly servant". He scurried out of the room, closing the door behind him. Dorian burst out laughing, slouching into a chair. I hopped into the one beside him, Chaol jumping in beside me. I smiled.

"The servant was basically scraping at your knees, and you didn't even acknowledge his presence."

Dorian smiled smugly, leaning back in his chair and resting his arms on the armrests. "Ah yes. I get this everyday."

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not." I said, sending a glare in his direction before turning to face the stage. In the corner of my eye, I could see Dorian turning to face the stage as well.

"I ask myself that question about you everyday."

Before I could reply, the side lights started to get put out by servants, sending a hush over the crowd. The only light that remained was the shining chandelier in the middle of the room and the small candles in the personal boxes.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a speaker announced in the middle of the stage. "Welcome to our annual showing of the Stygian Suite. We would like to thank our patrons and the extremely generous royal family for financially supporting our theater. We would also like to thank his royal highness for joining us this evening." A polite amount of applause resonated through the theater. "Without further ado, we would like to welcome Pytor, preforming, the Stygian Suite." I waved his arm out in front of him, shuffling diagonally to encompass the crowd, the orchestra, and Pytor, who raised his arm. The whole theater fell silent, as if everybody was holding their breath.

He bowed, never lowering his arm. Then his arm fell, and with it, his conductor's baton. His arm and baton moved up and down, side to side, swirling in delicate movements as the orchestra began to play. I watched in absolute awe as they went on, telling a story through the music. Tears sprang to my eyes in the final movement, the notes crashing down in controlled, beautiful chaos.

Tears streamed freely down my face as the final chord resonated throughout the theater. The whole theater seemed to hold their breath for a second. Two. Then, as if coordinated, the whole theater stood up in a standing ovation, clapping and cheers resonating throughout the theater. I joined them, along with Chaol and Dorian. Chaol clapped loudly, and I realized that tears were resting, unwilling to fall, in his eyes. I didn't comment, still in awe of the performance. I made a silent note to mock him about it later. I saw Dorian clapping politely, hints of amusement clear in his demeanor as he beheld his two crying friends.

A few hours later in the castle, I was in my chambers with Dorian and Chaol as I devoured the rest of the chocolate cake with animalistic savagery. Chaol stared at me- actually, through me- seemingly caught up in thought. Dorian stared at the ceiling, rocking back on the hind legs of his chair and seeming bored.

I wiped my mouth with a napkin, leaning back and patting my stomach. "So, what did you think?" I nudged Chaol, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He shook his head. "It was okay."

I snorted. "Says the crying man who stood there for a few extra minutes, clapping along with the audience."

He glared at me. "There was something in my eye, and I didn't want to leave _you_ there, who also clapped along. Plus, I wasn't the one with tears streaming down my face."

Dorian surveyed the scene with amusement etched into his every feature. "So," he said, ignoring the conversation of his two friends, "next time, wanna bring some chocolate cake? It would probably make things just that much better."

I turned away from Chaol, who I was previously glaring at, to face Dorian. "Do you really need me to answer that question?"

"Why yes- Or are you too high yourself to speak to a lowly servant of my likes?"

I rolled my eyes. "You are hardly a lowly servant. You're technically my boss, you know."

He waved a finger at me, clicking his tongue. "My father wouldn't be very pleased with that statement. Perhaps I should go tell him about this conversation tomorrow."

I glared at him. "Of course he wouldn't be pleased with that statement. He also isn't very pleased with the fact that I am the King's Champion and that I can skewer you with that billiard at any moment without anybody knowing." Chaol's eyes widened and Dorian laughed, slapping Chaol on the back.

"Well, it's getting late, and I have to deal with courtly nonsense tomorrow. I prefer to be well rested when that happens."

"Goodnight, Dorian."

"Goodnight, Celaena."

That left just me and Chaol. I leaned back in my chair, crossing my arms. He ran a hand through his hair. "I expect for you to wake up at the same time as normal tomorrow."

"Sure thing. I'll prepare my list of excuses of why I couldn't get up right now."

Chaol sighed. "Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Unlikely. You'll only see my covers and a body shaped lump under them tomorrow."

He exhaled sharply out of his nose, getting out of his chair. "Gods help me," he mumbled under his breath.

As he exited the room, right before he closed the door, he paused. He turned around to face me, one hand on the door. "Lets... do that again sometime, okay?"

I smiled. "As long as you promise not to embarrass me by blubbering in front of thousands of people."

Glaring at me, he replied. "You cried more than I did."

"I'm a female. It's socially acceptable for me to do that. Next time we go on a trip, remind me to just re-knit your socks by the pre-made fire and scream if I hear any strange sounds of rustling."

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't receive an answer to my question."

I looked away, smiling. "Okay."

 **Aw... Good times and some healthy Celaena-Chaol-Dorian banter.**


	32. Sugar Rush (Rowaelin) and Recognition AN

**Thank you for the continued support! I would like to thank the following people for reviewing at some time in the life span of this story-**

 **TildaL- My long lost evil writer twin and constant supporter.  
The Clandestine Gerbil- The person who had created the second review and gave me a whole lot of inspiration based on all of said reviews.  
Rowaelin (guest)- My first guest review, and half of the reason why there are so many Rowaelin posts in this collection.  
Guest (guest)- Why hello there. You get a shoutout too.  
Gina2019230- Wow... Your name is hard to remember. A constant supporter and reviewer. Thank you!  
Dorian Havilliard- Also a constant supporter and reviewer. I like your name... Any ideas why? :)... (cough cough TOG FANDOM cough cough)  
Olive (guest)- SHOUTOUT! Thanks for reviewing on my story!  
IsabelleFandoms- Throne of Glass fandom for life. Thanks for the review... Seriously. I mean it. Every review makes me jump up out of my chair and squeal, no matter how big or small.  
RingwraithYLOVER- One of my newer reviewers, and also proof that my collection is still being read. Thank you so much (I mean it! SERIOUSLY)  
craycray3- Last but not least, a reviewer that inspired the creation of a fanfiction- once again, proof that my stories are still being read and liked.**

 **Thank you each and every one of you! I'm sorry for not acknowledging you guys earlier. Each one of your review(s) has created AT LEAST one or two fanfictions. As my earlier reviewers know, some people have inspired the creation of 9-11 fanfictions in ONE DAY! I truly love each and every one of the reviews. Seriously. This is not some scripted nonsense- This is me saying thank you from the bottom of my writer's heart.**

 **Okay, so you're probably dying to get to the story now. Sorry 'bout that.**

 **Rowaelin shenanigans (?)** IT'S BACK!

"Aelin, stop it. You're scaring me." She ran around the room, twitches racking her slender form. She didn't seem to notice me- Or was just ignoring me altogether. I felt my eyes widen, and I opened my eyes again, unable to keep the fear out of my voice. "Aelin, snap out of it!"

I was scared. In all my years, I have never seen anything like it. Aedion entered the room, stopping in his tracks in the doorway. He examined the scene, his eyes widening and his mouth parting- Then laughed.

"Hi Aedion!" Aelin said so quickly it was nearly incomprehensible. Aelin giggled hyterically in the corner, clutching her knees and rocking back and forth, as if she had a hard time keeping still.

Aedion was still laughing. Seeing my incredulous expression, he told me between breaths- "It's fine. Did you see how many boxes of chocolate she ate today? It's her birthday, after all."

My breathing increased. "Is this some form of condition that I don't know of? How can I cure her?"

He laughed again, and I shook, resisting the urge to get up and punch him. "Chill out Rowan. Time will "cure" her- It's called a sugar rush. She'll crash soon. How long has it been?"

"30 minutes."

He smiled. "Yup, anytime now." Aelin crashed into him,sending them both tumbling down. She jumped up right away, leaving Aedion on the ground as she commenced running around the room. I didn't know what this crash was- It could be anything, and fire could explode everywhere, knowing Aelin. I barricaded the door, throwing up a few shields of my magic and crouching over Aedion to shield him as well. Aedion looked up at me, amusement clear in all of his features.

"Rowan, it's not some huge explosion." He said chuckling a bit, as if he could read my mind.

I scowled at him, keeping one eye on a highly explosive Aelin at all times. "Then what is a sugar rush crash-" I was cut off by seeing Aelin's slender form stop twitching and moving- And then fall.

I rushed over to catch her, knocking over a few pieces of furniture that Aelin had already knocked over herself in her "sugar rush" incident. I caught her right before she was going to hit the ground, catching her head with my second hand. I sighed. "So that's what you mean by a crash."

In my hands, Aelin groaned. She mumbled, only half awake. "My head hurts. It feels as if I have a really bad hangover."

I smiled. I would nag her about this later. Instead, I stroked her hair, burying my head in her shoulder. I mumbled to her, "Don't ever do that again."

I felt, rather than saw her smiling. "It's my birthday. I can do whatever I want today."

I sighed into her shoulder, pulling back. "Well then, I suppose I'll bother you tomorrow."

She smiled again lazily, her eyelids drooping. "I look forward to it already."

 **Sorry for the short one! Just wanted to update after all this time.  
Also, I happened to notice a bunch of one shot collections popping up after I started this one. Coincidence or not?... Anyways, I can't wait to see what you guys write in them! (Once again, not so subtle shoutout for the 2 that I have seen...)**


	33. Broken Leg (Rowaelin)

**I have returned with a new fanfiction. Enjoy!... And I haven't done this in a while, so why not.  
Aelin- Why not what?  
Me- This is exactly what I'm talking about.  
Aelin- I never left. You've just been ignoring my presence because apparently, you're so high up that you can ignore the presence of a "lowly" crown princess of Terrasen.  
Me- Seriously, I've just been at school. And I'm not treating you as if you were a lowly servant, as you're implying.  
Aelin- So you're saying that servants are lowly? How thoughtful of you.  
Me- *Sighs and throws up hands in exasperation* Why do I deal with this nonsense.  
Aelin- You don't. You wrote this section yourself. But you don't own me.  
Me- Why thank you for so generously reminding me that my dream of owning Throne of Glass has not been fulfilled yet. And it never will be- Sarah J. Maas owns and will always own Throne of Glass.  
Aelin- You're welcome.**

 **That just happened... Okay fanfiction time.**

 **Rowaelin Shenanigans (? ... Seriously, someone review the number. I've lost count.)**

"Do I really have to keep doing this?"

Aelin gave me her puppy dog eyes- which was the original source of the problem. Aelin had broken her leg while sparring when we went a bit too far, and then proceeded to heal it with her magic. Of course, it should have been instantly healed, but Aelin had insisted that she hadn't had enough magic to fully heal it and that she needed to be carried. So here we were, me carrying Aelin bridal style and Aelin swinging her legs from where they rested in my arms.

"Because you love me."

I conceded. "Yes, but-" She cut me off.

"But you caused this in the first place. I wasn't prepared for that spear of ice you sent speeding out of the ground. It wasn't fair."

"Life isn't fair, princess."

She smiled at me, her eyes glinting mischievously. "Yes, but I am a princess. I'm not supposed to go out into battle anyways." She tugged on the bond playfully.

I sighed, opening the door to the castle and slinging Aelin over my shoulder, sending her shrieking. She hit my back continuously, yelling. I resisted the urge to flinch, knowing that she'd notice it- She hit harder than she thought, and despite her perspective of me, I wasn't exactly made of stone. People had turned to face me, and knowing their view- Their queen slung over the shoulder of her large brute of a caranam, shrieking as I walked by- I settled Aelin back into the original bridal position. The guards and servants gave me a second glance before continuing their work.

I looked down at Aelin, from where she smirked in my arms. "I win."

"Just this time. And I only wish to give you comfort in your time of recovery."

She rolled her eyes. "Bullsh*t. You just don't want to look bad in front of your fellow companions."

I didn't deign reply, and knowing she had won, she burrowed her head in my chest. I sensed rather than saw or felt her smirk. "Take me to my room, my personal carriage."

I smiled, knowing what she meant. "As you wish."

A few weeks later, with Aelin's leg perfectly healed, and I was still carrying her around.

 **You fill in the blanks. Short fanfiction yay... Bleh.**


	34. Aelin Dies of Old Age, Rowan Afterwards

**Hey guys! I've started working on my extra special/long one shot/fanfiction. So... When should I post it into this collection? It 's all Christmas based, of course. But, I don't want to post it on Christmas... Or should I? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Aelin Dies of Old Age and Rowan's Afterwards** (Okay wait wait wait! Yes, I haven't had character death in a while, but because I'm in a good mood... The ending is nice. Read! READDDDD!)

I lay kneeling at the foot of her bed. Aelin, whose hair has long since turned white and skin long since sagged, was coughing uncontrollably in the bed beside me. I held her frail, bony hand in mine. They all called me a fool for marrying her. Yet despite the circumstances, I didn't see it that way.

I still saw Aelin as I had my entire life- Young, beautiful, unbreakable. I didn't see the frail woman in front of me when I looked at her- I saw Aelin, in all of her glory. In the days before the Valg fight, I had proposed to her. She had accepted, smiling- and then later chastising me for marrying someone who wasn't immortal. They weren't sure she wasn't until she had turned 35, when she had begun to age over the immortal period. I still didn't see her as they saw her- I still saw her as she was. And I always will.

"Rowan," she croaked, coughing again. I propped a pillow up behind her, setting her down onto it. "Rowan." she repeated. I looked up at her.

Her eyes had never changed. They will and always would be just as beautiful as they were before. "Tell me a story," she said. So I told her one.

"There was once a prince, encased in ice. He didn't like anyone and always separated himself from them if they came to close, because he didn't want to feel the loss he had felt before. A man hardened by loss, by grief, by pain. Then, one day, a broken girl stumbled into his life. They hated each other at first- And the prince never wanted to get close to her. Once day, he hurt the girl. Badly. She almost broke, and then, the prince realized just how much he cared for her. They healed each other, never leaving each other's side."

She laughed. "So predictable."

I smiled, my heart dropping. I would never get to hear her laugh again, after this. Her breathing increased, and I squeezed her hand. She looked at me, smiling. "My turn." She started, her voice rough with disuse.

"They never left each other's side. The man was immortal, and the other was not. For their fiftieth anniversary, the man bought his wife a gift- A sword forged in the fires of the volcanoes of Ferian Gap. It was a simple blade, but it meant everything to his wife. One day, the wife buried the sword. The husband never knew why. Then, the wife died."

"I remember that. I don't know why you buried it- and you can tell me later. I won't let you die."

She laughed, but her laugh almost instantly turned into a fit of coughing. "I'm dying, Rowan. Always so stubborn. But stubbornness won't keep me with you this time."

I shook my head, feeling tears begin to fall down my face. "I won't let our story end."

She smiled at me, her breathing increasing. These were her final words. "Our story will never end, Rowan."

And something happened.

Her breathing stopped.

Her heart stopped.

And my world stopped with them.

A FEW CENTURIES LATER

I was walking around with the archaeologists, searching for artifacts of my old life. "Magic", they said, didn't exist. To them, I was just an odd man with hair dyed brown and strange pointed ears. They all thought it was because I was a fanatic, that I just loved the game they called "The Legend of Zelda". I tried it once. They got it all wrong.

Despite this, they knew that I was an incredible archaeologist. I didn't tell them the real story- I always made it up, leaving out the magic. However, I always spread rumors to my friends, so that they could tell their friends, and that when I eventually died, the history of the world wouldn't be lost with it. I had survived the "witch" burnings, in which they not only burned the remaining crochans and the ironteeth- They burned everything with any magical essence whatsoever.

So I had hid in my hawk form. Not so many were as lucky as I was. I wasn't sure if I was the last of my kind. I hoped that I wasn't.

I knelt down and began working. I didn't see anything, so I moved on. I worked on like this for hours, lost in my thoughts. Suddenly, I stumbled across something sticking out of the ground. My eyes widened, and I took out my tools. I excavated the rough sheath- which had somehow survived after all of these years. I took out the sword and instantly knew why and how everything was in such good shape.

It was the sword I had given to Aelin all of those years ago, covered in a large layer of dirt and crust. I knew that it wouldn't scratch, wouldn't break- But I still used my finest tools to remove the dirt. When I had finally polished it, I realized that I had missed a spot- The sword was supposed to be plain, but there was still some design carved into it. I polished it more, but the dirt wouldn't budge. I looked at it closer.

It was words etched into the metal, written in the old language. I hadn't seen it in years. I knew that these were the last words, the final message to me from Aelin. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I could still see her, beautiful and unbreakable under my eyelids. All of our years apart hadn't made her image fade from where it lay almost as if imprinted beneath my closed eyelids, and in my dreams.

I opened my eyes, regaining my composure, and read Aelin's last words.

Tears plopped onto the ground beneath me, dampening the now dry earth. Aelin's last message to me. As if she knew I would find this, as if she trusted me to. Etched permanently into the sword, written in the old language. It was almost as if Aelin was saying it to me, as if she was right beside me.

 _Our love is immortal._


	35. 17 Yr Old Aelin meets 17 Yr Old Rowan

**Wow guys! Thanks for all of the incredible reviews! Shoutout to the following people-**

 **yelena123- Yeah, good idea! I've tried doing it in a few, but I'm more of a first person writer- Everytime I try to keep it third person, suddenly there's a rogue sentence saying something like- " _I_ went to the _"... And then the world gets destroyed... (Okay... exaggeration, but... You know what I mean). I'll still try to implement this in future fanfictions, though!  
Angela Lam- Look at the title of this fanfiction. ( - Reviewer that inspired this fanfiction to be created)  
Su- I made someone cry! I'm not sure if I should be jumping with joy or be sad that I made a few people cry. Hmmm...  
Olina01- Okay, you're right. It's Christmas. Nobody shall die anytime soon.**

 **Constant supporter's latest reviews shoutouts- I would like to thank Gina2019230 for the review that made me throw my arms up lean back in my chair as if I had just finished a program that would save all humanity. Also, thank you to Dorian Havilliard for your reviews... and for telling me how many Rowaelin shenanigans I've written.**

 **Now then. Let's get to this.**

 **Oh, and I'm going to upload the Christmas one as soon as possible. It will hopefully be finished on or before the 12th. It's going to be extra special.**

 **17 Year Old Aelin meets 17 Year Old Rowan** (Yes I know, the timeline is completely off, Aelin wasn't born yet- But Angela Lam (guest) inspired this and I couldn't help but think about how awesome it would be.)

Rowan skulked in the corner, not wanting to be involved with all of his cousin's female nonsense. He didn't understand why he had to come to these parties during the Yulemas season- He would much prefer practicing his magic. The lights were too bright, the room too loud. The girls were dancing in the middle of the room, dancing with each other and talking about their male friends.

They were practically babies to their families. It was still deemed acceptable to do what he was doing, cowering in the corner and trying to stay away from all of the frilly pieces of fabric they called dresses.

In the corner, Rowan heard a _whoosh_ through the wall from where he was standing. He looked around, happy to use the excuse to go "investigate". Truly, he just wanted to get out of the party with an excuse if someone found him.

He slunk out of the room soundlessly, turning to run down the hallway towards the noise. Very few people stopped to look at the running fae boy- Rowan did this quite often.

He saw a faint green light glowing from under one of the doors in the castle. He peeked through the lock, trying to see who it was. In the room there was an archway filled with Wyrdmarks he didn't recognize- and a slender form that was waiting outside of the archway, looking confused. There was then a large _boom_ as the Wyrdmarks dissapeared, and the slender form went flying away from the portal as if it had exploded. Rowan didn't feel anything, so he opened the door slowly to go investigate more.

A girl- Probably about his age in mortal years- was laying slumped at the foot of the couch. She had long blonde hair braided into one braid that whipped around when she turned to face him. She got up, cringing.

"You guys don't dust around here? What a shame." He cowered back into the doorway- Rowan hated talking with pretty girls. They reminded him too much of his cousins, and he was always so afraid of embarrassing himself. The girl rolled her eyes, hands on her hips. "Who are you?" Rowan swallowed hard.

"R-Rowan Whitethorn. Who are you?"

"Celaena Sardothien." Her chin lifted up, her shoulders squaring. She raised an eyebrow at him as if she expected him to go running off screaming.

"Sorry, I... I d-don't know who you are." Her eyes narrowed, then she proceeded to scan the room. She tilted her head at him, like a cat watching its prey. Rowan receded further into the shadows of the doorway.

"Where am I and how did I end up here." It was more of a statement than a question. "And by the Wyrd, who _exactly_ are you?"

"Wendlyn and I don't know and Rowan Whitethorn as I said before-" Rowan spoke quickly and in one long sentence, making the girl laugh out loud, and cutting him off abruptly.

Celaena didn't know what to think of the cowering boy. He looked her age, but seemed to dislike females. Interesting. She noticed his fae ears and markings the moment he stepped into the room, and enjoyed tormenting the young boy. Rowan swallowed again as Celaena laughed.

Celaena spoke, smirking at the him. "So, what do you do for a living? Like, your job." She added, seeing Rowan's confusion. He scratched his clean shaven chin and frowned.

"I don't do anything. I'm too young." He responded, running a hand through his short hair. Celaena decided to tell him her profession.

"I'm an assassin. The best in the kingdoms- Adarlan's Assassin, in fact." Rowan shook from head to toe, as if he were debating whether to run off to his parents or whether to run off to the guards. Not that it made much of a difference.

"Assassin? Gods..." He mumbled, taking another shaky step backwards. That was when he noticed Celaena's clothing. It was a thin layer of fabric that barely covered anything. He felt his mouth drop open.

Celaena looked down, smiling. "Ah yes, did I not mention that I was thrown out of my bed and into the portal that led me here?" She raised an eyebrow at Rowan, examining his attire. "Well, it seems as if you have a party to attend. Bring me chocolate cake when it arrives at your party. I'll gut you if you don't, and then I'll got get it myself. You choose." She spoke as if she threatened to gut people everyday. She spoke as if it were not a threat, but a statement and a promise. He swallowed again.

He was still trying not to stare at all of the exposed features of the young girl. He wanted to close his eyes and never open them again. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the girl- Celaena- making another statement.

"Why don't you be a gentleman and go get me some cake as I figure out how to get back through the rutting portal, you buzzard." Rowan scurried off, afraid to displease the girl.

Celaena laughed when the boy left. She plopped herself onto the couch that she was leaning against, sighing. She whipped her head around at the sound of voices. They didn't seem to be coming from the hallway, but from the room itself.

"That was anticlimactic. I expected the meeting to be like two cats meeting for the first time. Who knew you were so cowardly, Rowan?"

"Well, princess, I was still considered a baby back then. Not everybody was as bold as you." I shot onto my feet. The sound seemed to be coming from behind a row of potted plants.

I thew unsheathed one of my hidden daggers that was strapped to my thigh, twirling it around in my hand. "Who's there?" The girl swore colorfully. I narrowed my eyes- She used the same swear words that I would have used in such a case.

A girl popped up from under the plants, shooting a look at the man she called Rowan. What a coincidence- he looked like an older version of the Rowan I had just met. And the girl...

She looked like an older version of me.

I stumbled back, my leg hitting the couch behind me.

Aelin looked at the younger version of herself, not knowing what to do. They had gone to a sub universe that would be erased when they left- They couldn't risk altering Aelin's memories, her life. Aelin had convinced Rowan to let her see 17 year old her meet 17 year old him... And she was quite disappointed with the result.

She looked at Rowan- the present version of him- for guidance. He shot her a look that said-

 _Now this is a meeting that I would like to see._

 _What am I supposed to say, you buzzard? Like- Oh hi, I'm the future you, this is the future Rowan you just met, and this version of you two will cease to exist when we leave. Rowan here is-_ Rowan cut Aelin off with his own message.

 _Just do what you would usually do._ Aelin sighed, turning to face a shocked, angry and confused version of herself.

"Hi, I'm you in the future. By the way, would you like some chocolate cake?" She smiled sheepishly as Rowan tugged her down forcefully behind the potted plants. The younger version of Aelin was sputtering and stumbling back against the couch and wall.

"That's not what I meant!" Rowan hissed.

"Then what did you mean?" Aelin didn't wait for his answer. She popped back up again, to be greeted by a dagger flying for her face. She stopped it with her hands before it hit her face, wrinkling her nose. "Geez. I said that I was you- I can still do the same things as you."

Celaena put her hands on her hips, trying to keep her hands from visibly shaking. "Sorry, I couldn't tell. You're not as beautiful as me." The girl just laughed back.

"See Rowan? This is what I mean."

A low voice came from the other side of the potted plants, growling. "I don't see the point in this. Let's go."

The girl frowned. "Fine." She turned to face Celaena, smiling brightly. "Bye!" She waved happily, taking the man's arm and running back to the archway. As if it sensed her presence, the portal opened up once again, Wrydmarks etching themselves into the stone. They jumped through, just as young Rowan came back with a piece of chocolate cake in his hands, mouth agape.


	36. Getting Lysandra's Nightgown (QOS Aelin)

**Thank you for the great feedback! It's only been a month since I started this account and started writing fanfiction, so when you guys give me the great reviews that you do, it means a lot. Thank you so much! I will never be able to say it enough. Seriously. This is not one of those youtube videos where they say "Oh yeah, thank you for 1 million subscribers! It means a lot to me. Now, if you like this video, give it a like and I'll post the next video." Yes, I know, not all youtubers are like that. But still! You know what I mean- This is from the heart. Oh, and thank you for reading this rant about my nonsense. Sorry 'bout that.**

 **Also, I haven't done this since the earlier chapters, so I assume most people have forgotten about it. Check the top of my profile to vote for who you think Aelin should end up with by the end of the series if you haven't already! I'm posting a lot of Rowaelin because 60% of the people (...3 people) who voted think that Rowaelin is endgame.**

 **Aelin asks Lysandra for the Nightgown in Queen of Shadows** (Remember that? The metallic gold one? NO? WHAT?... Based off of an image I saw.)

I knocked on the door once, twice. Lysandra wasn't answering, and I was starting to get annoyed. I was just about to turn around when she opened the door, frowning. I spun around on my heel, my eyes lighting up.

"Lysandra, thank the gods that you opened up. I need to ask you something."

Lysandra examined me for a moment, leaning against the door she held cracked open with one hand, before nodding and opening the door up to let me in. "Sure, come in first. It's freezing outside." I walked in, happy for the warmth of Lysandra's apartment in Rifthold. "So, what exactly do you need from me?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

I scratched my head, feeling warmth spread to my cheeks in embarrassment. "So uh, I was wondering whether you could lend me a metallic gold nightgown. Not yellow- Real, metallic gold. And preferably a one-piece." I smiled sheepishly.

Lysandra narrowed her eyes at me. "Why?"

I averted my eyes to a lamp that was hanging above Lysandra, biting my lower lip. "Well, because... You profession... And you know... I was wondering if you had one... Because, uh... Best opti-" I was cut off by Lysandra waving her hand at me in dismissal.

"Whoa whoa, not that. _Why._ Like, what do you need it for why. Geez, Aelin."

I felt myself blush even more. "You know, immortal fae and all, I have to do a bunch of things to get his attention, and seeing how we all might die any day and all..."

I trailed off and Lysandra cut in after me. "So, you need a golden nightgown for your sexy times with Rowan." She said it as if it were something you said and did everyday. Though for her, I suppose it was. I felt a sudden pang of pity for Lysandra, but hid it as I said-

"Yes?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

She lit up, squealing. She ran to her room, and I followed her reluctantly as she scoured her wardrobe for one, which was quite extensive. She smiled at me as she handed me a bundle of fabric.

"Here, have three. Enjoy yourselves." She winked at me as she pushed me towards the door.

"Three?" I exclaimed, still getting pushed towards the door in Lysandra's eagerness. "I don't need three. Why would I ever need three?"

"Backups," she answered, as if it were obvious. "What, do you expect to wear the same nightgown twice in a row? I never thought-" I cut her off. It seemed to be something we were doing today.

"I don't need backups Lysandra. This is supposed to be a special thing. One time thing." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I need to teach you how to get a man sometime. Remind me to do that soon- But fine, I could always use them." She snatched 2 of the nightgowns out of my hands. "Well," she smiled, squealing again. "have fun! And hurry up, it's almost night time Aelin, and you have to prepare." She pushed me out of the door, and I spun around to face her, exasperated.

"Wait what? Prepare?" Lysandra mumbled under her breath.

"We need those lessons soon." She then proceeded to slam the door in my face, leaving me stranded outside with a metallic gold nightgown dangling from my arms.

 **Sorry for the short one! I just needed to get one out there.**


	37. Book Quoting and Book Grief (Chaolaena)

**In less than a month, this collection has become the fanfiction with the most words for the Throne of Glass community on the website. All thanks to you guys, the reviewers and the readers. Without you, I wouldn't have continued, and as IsabelleFandoms said, I wouldn't have updated so much. Thank you so much!... I should really stop thanking people so much. It's probably getting annoying.**

 **Chaolaena shenanigans (2? I'll just go with 2. It seems like a** **2.)** (A request from IsabelleFandoms :D)

I walked over to the library, wondering where Celaena had gone. She hadn't come to her room, and I was starting to worry. I knocked on the library door, and waited for an answer. Nothing. I sighed, running a hand through my hair, and entered, hoping that Celaena would be there.

The library was lighted in dim torchlight, barely illuminating the towers of books surrounding it. In the middle of the room, Celaena was seated at a table, reading in faint candlelight as she hunched over a book.

"Celaena?" I called out. She didn't look up to acknowledge me. I huffed, tilting my head up to the ceiling and closing my eyes. The light flickered from beneath my eyelids. "Oh Gods help me." I walked over to her table.

She held one finger up to me, then flipped a page and continued reading. I peeked over to see the book in her hand. It was an old book, one that was kept from before the great war. It was titled, "Clockwork Princess, The Infernal Devices".

 **(I did this because you have to read the Mortal Instruments now. It's awesome. But Throne of Glass is still better. Okay, enough with the free advertisements- I do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices by Cassandra Clare.)**

On the table there were two books piled beside from where she hunched over her book like a tinkerer hunched over his machinery. "Clockwork Angel" and "Clockwork Prince" lay there, which were what I assumed were the first and second books of the series. I slapped my face with my hand lightly. She had powered through an entire series overnight, and now she wouldn't be able to wake up the next day out morning run.

"Celaena," I started, but was cut off my Celaena holding up a hand, never taking her eyes off the book.

"Shh! You're interrupting the big battle between Mortmain and the London Institute!" She frowned suddenly, flipping the page and continuing to read. I sat there for a few moments as she powered through the book, occasionally yelling something out that sounded like "No, Jem!" or "Will!". I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until I was awoken by Celaena's crying.

"What's wrong?" I said, resting a hand on her shoulder, which shook with her sobs.

"You won't understand."

"Of course I will." I nodded sympathetically, as if I were already hearing her story.

"No, you won't." She turned away from me.

I felt my shoulders drop and my eyebrows angle upwards in sadness. She sighed. "Fine... It's just... Someone died."

I shot up. "What?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. He was always the best. I don't understand why... Why she had to kill him." I rubbed my face with my hands.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..."

"The Epilogue though!" she cried out, and I whipped my head around, startled.

"The what? You mean, like in a book?" I suddenly understood. "Gods, Celaena, it's just a book character!"

She glared at me, tears streaming down her face. "I told you that you wouldn't understand." I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. I know what will cheer you up." I picked her up, bridal style, and she laughed and cried as I dashed towards our room, Celaena still swinging in my arms. When we got there, I showed her what I had prepared for us.

"By the Wyrd, Chaol, is that chocolate cake?"

I smiled. "I told you it would cheer you up." She smiled at me, tears gleaming in her eyes.

"I love you, Chaol. Always. Just like Herongraystairs."

I looked at her, confused. "What does that mean?"

She smiled sadly, as if the memory of the book pained her. "It means that 'I am catastrophically in love with you'."

I narrowed my eyes at her, tilting my head, still smiling. "Did you just quote your book?"

All I received as a reply was "Wessa."

* * *

 **A few days later in Dorian's POV...**

Chaol had spent nights alone reading all of the books in "The Infernal Devices". All of those nights had driven me crazy- He lost a lot of sleep, and I didn't see him a lot during the days. And now I had to deal with the two of them quoting the book all day.

"'I love all of them. Every word you say. The silly ones, the mad ones, the beautiful ones, and the ones that are only for me. I love them and I love you.'" Chaol smiled, pulling Celaena forward, their foreheads touching as he said-

"'You are not the last dream of my soul. You are the first.'"

I waved my hands around, turning in a circle dramatically. We were alone in the music room, but I still announced- "Guy! They're quoting 'The Infernal Devices' again!"

Celaena pulled back and smiled at me. "I officially recommend that book series to you. Maybe then, we can be Herongraystairs. And of course," she bowed, flourishing a hand out in front of her. "that would make me Tessa."

Chaol scratched his chin. "We are surprisingly alike to Herongraystairs. I'm Will, he's Jem, and you're Tessa."

Celaena held her head in her hands, suddenly dropping to the floor. I didn't understand a word that they were saying. "But that means you all die at some point."

I sighed again, turning around to exit the room.

 _Never let the two of them read the same book ever again._ I thought to myself as I walked down the hallways of the glass castle.

* * *

 **Dedicated to IsabelleFandoms and all of the Infernal Devices fans out there. 90% of you will not understand all of the references, but either way, I hope that you enjoyed the fanfiction! I tried to keep as many spoilers as I could out of this fanfiction, in case any of you want to ever read the series. Herongraystairs.**


	38. Doraelin (Romance)

**My Christmas One Shot collection will be up and posted soon! I know it would probably be better to post it as a fanfiction, seeing that, even though I'm only halfway done, it's 7,000 words long... But I want to give a present to you guys, the loyal readers of my fanfiction, not just the whole community. So, it's going to be posted here instead of a separate fanfiction. HYPE!... Okay, anyways, thank you for the continuous reviews! Geez guys, you keep on making me jump up in joy, and I'm annoying the rest of my family. Anyways, I hope to have the fanfiction up by the 12th, because well... Uh... you'll see.  
HYPE... Because I'm extremely exited for my own fanfiction. Is that sad?... Just a bit.**

 **By request of Dorian Havilliard, Doraelin... Because uh... The username and the review.**

 **Doraelin (Not shenaigans.. Heheheh... You'll see, my friend. You'll see...)**

"I love you, Aelin, for all that you are, for all that you were, and for all that you will be. I will love you to the end of the universe and back, and I really, really hope that you feel the same way about me, because this is getting really awkward."

Aelin just stared at me blankly. I held my head in my hands. "Gods, do you not feel the same way? Have I just ruined the friendship that we had?" I said, rubbing my face. Aelin lifted my chin up with her finger, forcing me to look at her.

"No, Dorian." My heart dropped, and as if she could see it, she shook her head. "Wait, that came out wrong." She took a deep breath, obviously forcing herself to continue. "I thought that I had found the perfect person. Chaol, who wasn't perfect in the end, then Rowan, who understood me, who in my mind, was perfect. But that's not what I needed." She looked me in the eyes, as if searching. "You were my first, and I hope that you could be my last. I didn't understand that when you first kissed me, you had claimed my heart. I just continued on as if you hadn't walked into my life. But, now I find that I have never forgotten you, and that my heart is still yours." She grabbed my face with both of her hands. "I am permanently in love with you, always and forever. When we first met, I had no idea that you would be so perfect to me."

I averted my eyes. "But I'm not perfect."

She laughed, never taking her hands off my face, never taking her eyes off of me. "'We come not to love by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly.'"

I looked up at this. "Wait, did you just quote-" I was cut off.

By Aelin kissing me.

We kept going like that, under the stars of Rifthold, just like how we started. I pulled back a bit, staring into her remarkable eyes- Eyes that seemed to be imprinted on the back of my eyelids.

"You know, I once asked an old man a question about love."

She laughed. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I asked him, 'Which is more important, to love or to be loved?"

Aelin raised an eyebrow at me. "What a poor man to have to answer a hard question from a young little Dorian. What did he say?"

I smiled. "Yes, but he was a wise man. He answered me with a question."

She frowned. "How can that be wise? What did he say?"

"'Which is more important to a bird, the left wing or the right wing?'"

"Both."

"Exactly." She smiled at me, and she kissed me again, the stars our witness, the sky our limit.

 **Short fanfiction, sorry. Hope you enjoyed!**


	39. More Than Just Wyvern Problems

**YOU SHALL BE UPDATED! I can't seem to go one day without updating this. Don't worry- I've been typing. Just finishing up the Christmas one shots.**

 **More Than Just Wyverrn Troubles**

"Hey Sam," I said, pulling him towards me by his arm. He stumbled back, dagger still in hand. We had stumbled into the forest, and now we were facing a lone wyvern that had escaped from the Ferian Gap.

"Yeah, Aelin?"

"Remember when we had faced those pirates in Skull's Bay?"

"How exactly could I forget?" He snapped back, slashing at the wyvern as if lunged forward. We both jumped back, my head hitting a tree. I bared my teeth, pulling him to the side and out of the way of the tree. I growled.

"Yeah, well remember how we had ran?" He nodded raising an eyebrow at me as if asking my point. "Well," I said, tugging on his arm to try to get him to turn around. "this is ten times worse." I gave his arm one last tug, and he understood- And we both started running off deeper into the forest. I could hear the annoyed screech of the wyvern, and then heavy footsteps following us.

I thanked the gods that the wyvern couldn't take off flying in the dense part of the forest that we were in. I could hear and see the wildlife scattering as Sam, the wyvern and I raced through the forest. Sam stumbled over a few branches, and I sighed, shifting into my fae form and picking him up.

"Oh come on, you rutting slowpoke," I mumbled, taking off once again into the forest. I flew through the trees, jumping over fallen logs and dodging trees in my path with expert grace. Sam was laughing loudly in my arms, mumbling something about how this never gets old.

I smiled, jumping up onto a large branch in a tree, and then immediately hopping to the next one. I kept a firm grip on Sam, afraid that I was going to let go and that he was going to fall sixty feet to his death. I took one last leap off of a branch, sending it snapping, and landed onto the top end of a cliff edge that led down to the forest we were just in. I sighed, setting Sam down. The wyvern wouldn't be able to follow us- The trees are too dense, and it is too heavy to do what I had just done.

"Geez, Aelin. And here I thought that you were incredible in your human form." I raised an eyebrow at him, grinning.

"Geez, Sam. And here I thought that you only knew what to say when we were younger."

"You may have changed a lot, but your essence stayed the same."

I rolled my eyes, walking off. He followed me hastily. "So now you're a zen master?"

He gripped my arm, spinning me around. "No- I can just see the obvious. You're the same girl that I fell in love with all those years ago."

He pulled me in, kissing me. I heard footsteps approaching, but they weren't of the wyvern- So I ignored them. I heard a gasp and opened one eye. As if sensing me, Sam pulled away, turning around to face whoever had walked in on us.

Rowan was standing there, mouth agape. "But- You said he was dead!"

I scratched my head, frowning. "It's a long story." Rowan growled at me.

"You better start explaining!"

I bit my bottom lip, sighing out of my nose. "Rutting hell, this just got complicated."

 **This is why I like One Shots- I don't have to explain too much about what had happened beforehand or after.**


	40. Overprotective Fae- Rowan Dating Aelin

**Wow. It hasn't even been a month and I've almost posted 50 one shots into this collection. Geez.**

 **Overprotective Fae Nonsense**

I knocked on Aelin's door, dressed in a tuxedo that I had gotten tailored a few days before. It was our first "official" date, since we hadn't had the time nor the energy to plan one back in Rifthold. The door cracked open, and all that was visible was one of Aelin's remarkable eyes. I saw the corner of her mouth twitch up, and the door swung open, her eyes lighting up.

"Hey there. I'll be just a second- I need to get something." She ran to her dressing room, and I noticed that there was an extra hop to her step. I smiled, sitting down on the overstuffed couch in the sitting room. I heard footsteps approaching from the dining room, and my head swung around to face who approached. Aedion's large form rested in the shadows of the doorway, leaning against the frame. His arms were visibly across his chest, one leg resting on the back of the frame, the other planted firmly on the floor.

"So I hear that you're going on a date. Aelin has been raving about it all day." I nodded, and he stepped out of the shadows, approaching me with seemingly predatory intent. I raised an eyebrow at him, demanding answers that would explain his strange demeanor. He smiled, but it had no warmth. "So. Do you love Aelin?"

I didn't have to think. My immediate response was- "Yes."

His eyes narrowed. "Would you take an arrow for her?" Oh. _Oh._ I saw where this was going.

"I've already done that."

He scowled. "Yes, but, would you do it again?"

"Yes."

He narrowed his eyes even more, so they were reduced to just slits. "I'm watching you, Rowan Whitethorn. If you even _dare_ break her heart, hurt her in any way-" I cut him off.

"I will not. I can promise you that."

Apparently that was the wrong answer. "Don't you even try to make promises that you can't keep. I will hunt you down to the end of the earth if you hurt her."

"I can say the same to you," I said, rising out of my seat and walking towards him.

He moved towards me as well, stopping when I could feel his breath on my face. He leaned in closer, looking me in the eye with intensity that almost matched mine. I returned the favor, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I'm watching you, Rowan Whitethorn." I heard footsteps approaching us from the direction of the dressing room, and as if in slow motion, the door creaked open. We both jumped to our original positions, with me assuming a semi-casual position on the couch and Aedion running to the doorway. By the time the door was open, Aedion and I looked as if we were having a pleasant conversation. Aelin smiled.

"Ready! Hopefully you two didn't try to have a pissing contest again." I gave her an incredulous look. Her eyes narrowed at me confusedly, then turned her gaze to Aedion. "Why are you two breathing so heavily? And..." she turned her gaze back to me. "Why are you so stiff on that couch?"

I tried to relax my position and slow my breathing. Aedion did the same, from where he stood like a statue in the doorway. Aelin rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let's go." She grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the room. I smiled, keeping up my facade for Aelin. Aedion did the same, waving at us cheerfully. Aelin turned around, and I glared at Aedion as I exited, knowing that Aelin couldn't see me.

 _We will discuss this later, cub._

 _No doubt about it. I'll see you in the game room after your date. Don't you dare do anything that makes me think that you will hurt her, or I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth._

I didn't get to shoot him a reply, as Aelin turned around and I smiled again, Aedion smiling as well. She smiled at me. "So, where do you want to go?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You didn't plan beforehand?" She rolled her eyes, pulling me out of the door completely.

Before the door closed behind me, I caught a glimpse of Aedion's facade falling and a scowl returning to his face. He glared at me, shooting me a message.

 _When I see you again, you better have 3 reasons why the rutting hell you're worthy of her. I'll see you after the date in the game room._

Sighing, I followed Aelin out into the hallway, starting to prepare my three reasons.

 **Yes, yes, I know, not enough banter between Aedion and Rowan. But, I just wanted to get this out there.**


	41. How to Find Each Other (Rowaelin Minis)

**Hey there. I would like to recognize the following people for following my story and all of its constant updates.**

 **Dorian Havilliard- You seem familiar. ;) Thanks for reviewing a lot and telling me how many shenanigans there are. Don't think I've forgotten.  
Gina2019230- You seem familiar as well. Thanks for the constant reviews!  
IsabelleFandoms- Another reviewer and constant supporter. Thank you!  
Lanoon- Thanks for following my fanfiction! It means a lot- I'm serious... I'm saying 'I'm serious' too much now. It probably sounds like I'm not serious. OH shoot. And don't think that I ever forgot your review. I didn't.  
Liaison Soulfinder 1661- Thank you AS WELL for following my fanfiction! I... I've run out of individual somewhat creative comments. Sorry 'bout that.  
RingwraithYJLOVER- Reviewer and follower... Duh. Thanks so much for following my... Okay I'm annoying myself with this repetition. You get it already.  
Shinyrose2- Thank you!... Uh... Yeah. Heh. Awkward writer moment. Okay next! (Thank you so much for following my fanfiction! Okay I swear this is not copy and pasted. It sounds like it though. Geez, me.)  
The Clandestine Gerbil- My second reviewer ever and the person whose review inspired the creation of the one shot "Aelin's Chocolate".  
TildaL- My first ever reviewer and my evil partner in writing crime. We kill off characters with no mercy together, and this writer right here has made me write a countless amount of one shots due to his praising reviews. I have edited one or two chapters for him, and now we are best PM buddies. Thank you so much TildaL, for all that you have done for my confidence.  
What is life but books- Nothing. (The answer to your username) Thanks! (I think you get the point already.)...  
craycray3- Yes, another reviewer. Yes, I remember that. Like I said before- Every review counts. Thank you so much!  
dragonprincess324- Thank. You. SO. MUCH! I could insert a cheesy or an unoriginal thank you quote here but I think that you guys get the point- I want to thank you all for the constant support of my story.**

 **I would also like to thank all of the reviewers who took time out of their day to review my story, and who are not on this list!**

 **How to Find Each Other (Rowaelin)- Minis** (This is new- I'm trying this out, so if you don't like it, or if you do like it, please say so in the reviews! Should I keep doing this or should I stick to conventional one shots?)

I couldn't find Aelin anywhere. She had stormed off in the middle of our meeting when an adviser had mentioned slave camps. I had glared at him before storming off after Aelin, slamming the door behind me, not worrying if it fell off of its hinges.

I scoured the fields. We had opted to meet in a remote area to avoid spies and eavesdropping, due to the fact that we were discussing war plans and what we would do afterwards. The field was covered in heavy layer of thick snow, and I waded through it, examining every corner. I noticed a bit of movement behind an abandoned wooden building, and immediately started to rush over. I couldn't move very fast due to the thick snow, slowing when I reached it. I stopped just before I was about to round the corner, readying myself for a battle just in case it wasn't in fact Aelin. I crouched, my muscles tense, then sprung out of the snow and whirling around to face whoever was behind the structure.

To be faced with six other small wooden buildings who were hidden behind the abandoned building. I sighed, examining the footsteps leading through the snow to the structures. I couldn't tell where they led- A few of the footsteps were crossed with the others. How had Aelin moved so fast? I ran a shaky hand through my hair- Aelin was out in a deserted part of the coldest valley in Terrasen, wearing nothing but a thin tunic and trousers, with a small cloak and some leather boots. She was only equipped with a small concealed dagger. How was I going to find her in time?

Suddenly, one of the buildings burst into flames. I sighed in relief, the growing fire warming me instantly.

There she was.

* * *

I was walking through a crowded ballroom, trying to figure out where Rowan had gone. We were the only two fae in the ballroom, because it was Dorian's birthday and we were the only two of our kind invited.

I sighed, moving out of the way of a drunk nobleman. He stumbled away from me, but not before giving me a once over, his eyes lingering on my womanly parts. I glared at him, my fist aching to embed itself into his smirking face. Instead, I just walked away, resuming my search for Rowan. I wanted to get onto the high ground, to see if I could find the towering figure that was my fae prince. I was also almost certain that there would be a circle of empty space around him, despite the packed ballroom.

I finally reached my destination, and began climbing the stairs. I looked over the railing as I walked, trying to find Rowan in the crowd. I sighed. Despite my thoughts, I couldn't find Rowan in the crowd. A head peeked up above the crowd, so I decided to head in its direction.

"Rowan!" I called out, but I received no response. I tried again. And like the other time, I received no response. I huffed, and began speaking in my normal tone of voice, because Rowan was in his fae form.

"Aelin Galathynius is a reckless idiot." I heard Rowan's laugh from across the crowd, my ears perking up and my head whipping in the direction of the source.

"Damn right she is," I heard his reply over the noise of the crowd. I frowned.

There he was.

* * *

 **That's all I could think of. Based off of some images I saw- Prompt ownership goes to them. Thank you for reading!  
**


	42. The Twelve Days of Rowaelin (Christmas)

**Dedicated to you guys, the readers.**

 **The Twelve Days of Rowaelin! This is an extremely long special collection of One Shots in honor of Christmas- Which is the most popular holiday by far- and Rowaelin- Which is the most popular ship so far. So, why not combine them both. It's Christmas... Or Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Yule, etc... But in the Epilogue there is some mention of character death. And because this is such a long fanfiction, I think I'm obligated to do this again.  
Aelin- Do what?  
Me- This is exactly what I mean. Wait- This is just a repeat of what we did last time.  
Dorian- No, last time it was worse. It didn't involve me. Why is everything Rowaelin, by the way?  
Me- It's... It's a popular Throne of Glass ship. Which I do not own.  
Aelin- Of course you don't own it. Because if you did, that would mean you owned me as well. And that, is not right. I'm too good for that.  
Dorian- I have to deal with this everyday.  
Me- Okay okay! I get it! Geez! I don't own Throne of Glass, and I never will. Happy?  
Aelin- Very.  
Me- Can we get to the story now? My gosh.  
Dorian- Wait! Let me get the popcorn!**

 **Oh, and by the way, I might not be updating this collection for a bit (Or I might get too impatient and jump into another One Shot during Christmas Break) because... Well, this took forever, and it might be nice for a break. If that's so, then have a Merry Christmas, and thank you so much for reading this! Now, without further ado, please enjoy my fanfiction, The Twelve Days of Rowaelin.**

* * *

 **Day 1, Rowan POV**

We lay in bed, foreheads pressed together. It was cold outside, so we decided to warm each other up in bed. Aelin sniffed a few times, making me open my eyes. As if sensing me, she opened her eyes too, which were filled with amusement and longing. She smiled, her eyes bright. I felt my mouth twitch up into a smile as well. Her eyes were remarkable- Every time I looked at them I was put into a trance. She kissed my neck, murmuring into it and making my purr.

"I could beat the sh*t out of you, you know."

"I know." I smiled. She paused for a moment, pulling back and smiling.

"I love you," she mumbled, her voice like molten chocolate in my ears. It was a slightly higher pitch than normal, and I full out smiled. It was barely noticeable, but I noticed everything when it came to my Fireheart. We gazed into each other's eyes, taking it all in. It was as if the world was holding their breath- The snow outside was falling gracefully outside Aelin's bedroom window, the world around us silent. The fire had long since died, but I didn't feel the cold- Aelin and I warmed each other.

Suddenly, a large crash resounded throughout the room, making me flinch back and fly off the bed. I fell onto the ground, hitting my head on the nightstand on the way down, and resting on the now cold ground. Things were so cold without Aelin.

I could hear Aelin's laugh from where she lay on the bed above me. "I just sneezed, you little buzzard."

I frowned, getting up and dusting the invisible dust off of me and jumping back under the covers. Aelin smiled, looking at me again. "Aw, little Rowan is scared of a little sneeze."

I gave her a feral grin. "Aw, little Aelin can't keep up with me." I said, teasing her from earlier. Aelin rolled her eyes, shooting me a look that said,

 _Yeah right, you were the one that couldn't keep up with me._

I shot her another look that said _Do you wanna test that theory?_

She laughed and then shrieked happily as I pulled her under the covers again.

 **Day 2, Rowan POV**

"Yesterday was fun." Aelin said from where she stood beside me. She was holding two whole boxes of new Yulemas decorations that she had bought the day before. She had insisted that we decorate.

I smiled at the memory. "I would happily do that again if you want." she smiled as well, her eyes sparkling with the action. She started to wobble then, and I steadied her, snatching one of the boxes off of the small tower she was carrying. She sighed, rubbing a free hand over her face.

"Thanks for that."

I rolled my eyes, opening the box. It contained multicolored lights, a lot of ornaments, some stockings and a few pieces of decoration like the mistletoe and the wreath. I frowned. "Why do we need to do this again? And where are you going to put all of this? On the walls?"

Aelin set down her own box by a tree that she had made some company deliver. She spun around to face me, hands on her hips. "It's the 22nd, and we still haven't decorated- All of it your fault, not to mention. And come on," she exclaimed, walking closer to me, "I'm pretty sure that you want this to be up on Yulemas day." she said, plucking the mistletoe out of my box and dangling it between her index finger and her thumb. I rolled my eyes, plucking it out of her hand and raising my arm up so it hung above us. She raised an eyebrow, amusement etched into her every feature. "Is that an invitation?"

"You decide." I leaned in, and she did the same. We were cut off by the sound of the door being thrown open.

"Gods, get a room you guys! We're here to decorate, not to look into each other's eyes longingly." Lysandra stomped over, picking up my discarded box and putting it by the doorway. "I'll sort this out. You guys can decorate the tree, and I can decorate the rest of the castle." She cast us a glance before beginning to sort through the box. "You two behave."

I huffed a sigh, scowling. I threw the mistletoe into Aelin's box, sending her frowning as well. "You heard what Lysandra said," I told her, bopping her nose and making her scrunch her face up. "behave."

She rolled her eyes, moving towards the Yulemas tree. "That is so 10 years old, Rowan." I choked a laugh. "Anyways," she continued as if she hadn't heard me. "I need you to shift into your hawk form to get the lights and the higher ornaments up. It'll be alot easier than climbing up the tree." I felt my eyes widen.

"You used to _climb_ up the tree? Aelin-" she cut me off.

"Do you see how big this tree is? I didn't get a small one, Rowan. This is three times my rutting size."

I waved my finger at her before moving to pick up a round ball sitting in the box. "Language, princess." I saw her scowl, but I ignored her as I continued. "So I hang these," I pointed up, "up there?"

She moved forwards, draping her arms around me. She peeked over my shoulder before saying "Wow, the big fae warrior doesn't know how to decorate a Yulemas tree." Before I could wave my hands up in the air in exasperation, she plucked the ornament out of my hand, examined it for a split second, then shoved it onto the middle backside of the tree. "Small ornaments go on top, big on the bottom, medium in the middle. If you think it's nice, then put it near or on the front. If not, then depending on how bad, put it near or on the backside."

"What's the point of decorating the backside if nobody is going to see it?"

"Well, it'll look weird without any ornaments on the back. And either way, don't start yet- We have to wrap the lights around the tree."

A few hours and a lot of Aelin's explaining later, the tree was finally finished. Lysandra had come in with the rest of the ornaments, making Aelin take down a lot of my ornaments to replace them with. We stood in the doorway, staring at the tree.

"We just need to put the star up and fix the lights. You can do the star, and I'll do the lights, okay?"

I nodded before silently shifting into my hawk form one more time to get the star put onto the top of the tree. I placed it softly on top, sending the tree swaying just a bit before it corrected itself again. I flew back to see the tree in all it's glory- And watched in absolute horror as Aelin climbed the tree.

I shifted back into my fae form to yell at her as she adjusted the lights. "Aelin! What are you doing?"

"Fixing the lights!"

"Yes but-" I was cut off by a shriek as Aelin got caught in the tree and held on for dear life. "Aelin!"

She shrieked again. The tree wasn't moving anymore, but she still held onto the tree like a sloth to a new found branch. I couldn't help myself then. All of the fear dissipated as I approached the tree and burst out laughing. She glared at me before burying her head in the tree and fixing the lights.

"A little help down?" she asked irritably, then froze completely as the tree shook and the ornaments rattled around her.

I laughed harder. How others would love to see this- Adarlan's Assassin and the Queen of Terrasen stuck in a ginormous Yulemas tree. She shrieked again, this time in joy- and I whipped my head up.

To see Aelin falling from the tree.

I ran over to where I predicted she would fall with immortal speed. The tree was absolutely huge, and from where she was, she would die or be badly injured if she fell without any cushion. I sent a blast of air up to give me more time. And missed.

I was panicking now. It was as if in slow motion- Aelin almost hitting the ground, me just steps away. I flung my arms out in one last desperate attempt to catch her.

And I did.

I was panting, even though it had only been a few seconds. She smiled up at me from my arms. She tried to hide it, but I saw the hidden message in her eyes.

 _I knew you'd catch me._

I choked. "You did that on purpose?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe."

I let go of her, sending her crashing to the ground. She glared at me. "You're absolutely insane, Aelin. Never ever do that again! What, do you have a rutting death wi-" I was cut off by Aelin shooting up and kissing me.

I held her back for a moment, then moved in to it. I ran my hands through her hair, which smelled like pine and her shampoo. Aelin pulled back, making me frown.

"There we go," she said. "A conciliatory kiss ."

My frown deepened- But this time there was a bit of amusement hidden in it. I was pretty sure that despite my best efforts, Aelin could see through my facade. "That's all I get? I deserve a refund."

She laughed, giving me a peck- And leaving me wanting her even more. She looked me up and down, hands on her hips and frowning. "You seem to be swooning again. I don't like this new Rowan."

I rolled my eyes, making my features carefully nonchalant. But she was right. I was swooning- and it was making it surprisingly difficult to keep my features nonchalant, despite all of my extensive training.

I had to change the subject. "Why in the world did you throw yourself off of that tree?" I realized that I was actually curious.

"Because," she said, smiling at her shoes and a blush rising to her cheeks. "I know that you will always catch me when I fall."

 **Day 3, Aelin POV**

I sat by the fire, my bare feet being warmed by the crackling fire. I watched the flames flicker, making them rise up and down in some kind of strange rhythm. I heard Rowan approaching, more by bond than by physical senses. I heard the door creak open, and I felt Rowan's gaze fall on me and rest there.

"Aelin?"

I didn't look over at him, just stopped playing with the fire. "Hey, Rowan."

I heard his near silent footsteps approach me as he plopped down beside me, turning my head with his hand so I could face him. He shot me a worried look. "It's almost Yulemas. What's wrong?"

I huffed a laugh. "It's been 11 Yulemases without my family now. And what am I doing with their sacrifice? Sitting around dancing and decorating the castle, while the Duke is still training his army in Morath."

He frowned, his shoulders turning in. "There's nothing that you can do about that. We're snowed in- and plus, we've been over this already."

I leaned into him, turning my head back to face the fire. "I know, but... No matter what, I feel as if I'm failing them somehow." I looked down, feeling my shoulders cave in. "I'm not who I might have been, had I not chosen this path. I chose death and revenge." I held my hands in my head, turning away from him. "Gods, this is too depressing of a subject to be thinking about near Yulemas."

"You're right," he said, making me whip my head up to face him, surprised. "you're not who you might have been." He looked completely serious, no amusement present in his eyes or his voice. He held my face in both of his hands. "You're better."

I leaned in, and he did so as well. But instead, at the last moment, I smiled, leaning back and bopping him on the nose. He growled, as if he were annoyed and was anticipating something. I suppose he was.

"Have you bought your Yulemas gifts yet?" He asked, changing the subject abruptly.

I laughed. "You guess."

He frowned. "Gods, Aelin. You haven't done your Yulemas shopping yet? By the Wyrd, it's the 23rd already! Tomorrow will be the last day for it."

"Trust me. I have an idea." I raised a finger, sensing his question before he opened his mouth."Ah ah ah, nope. You'll have to wait until Yulemas."

He scowled in return. I laughed, draping an arm around his shoulder. "Well then. What now?" He looked outside of my window, where the snow had finally died down. Lights lined the courtyard and the hills outside of the castle, all Lysandra's doing, of course.

"I think," he said, smiling, "I have an idea."

A few minutes later, I was bundled up in all of my winter gear, and I was carrying a large piece of wood outside onto the hills. "I can't believe that you thought this up. I'm sorry to say that I'm surprised." He frowned at this.

"And here I thought that I was the most fun boyfriend in the world."

"Deadpan doesn't suit you. You just sound as if you're making a statement."

He rolled his eyes. "Isn't that the point?"

I patted him on the shoulder, setting my piece of wood down at the top of the hill. "I should just go buy you a book on understanding humor for Yulemas instead. It'll be more useful than what I'm planning on getting you."

"Can we get started now?" I rolled my eyes this time, setting myself down on the piece of wood. Rowan frowned, examining the board. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea," he said. I couldn't decide whether or not I wanted to lay down flat on my stomach and clutch the front of the board, or sit down and clutch the bottom of the sides.

"There's the Rowan I know and love." I decided to opt for the laying down option. I smirked at him before pushing off without him, whooping in joy. I could almost see him, or sense him, more likely, scowl, then I felt him take off after me on his own board. I felt him catching up, and over the screaming wind nipping at my ears, I yelled, "Come on, _Prince,_ is that all you got?"

I heard him laugh. "I'm letting you win, _princess._ "

"Prove it, Rowan."

I heard him laugh again, then felt his presence at my side. He smirked at me, using his arms to propel himself. I narrowed my eyes, smiling smugly. "Well then, if that's how you want to play it," I said, more to myself than to him. I remembered that in all of the books, the characters with fire powers could fly with them, shooting fire out of my feet. It didn't quite work like that without burning yourself, but to _propel_ yourself...

I shot gold and red fire out of my arms and my feet, sending me and my board flying down the hill. I smirked at Rowan as I flew by, his eyes widening as I did so. I felt a faint nipping at my arm, and looked down. My wooden board had caught on fire.

I swore colorfully under my breath, trying to put it out with my powers. Instead, I set the entire thing on fire. Rutting hell. I was thinking of fire too much, then. I abandoned ship, flinging myself into the snow and sending my board crashing into some poor tree in a ball of fire. The snow had started up again, melting instantly on the raging inferno. Luckily, it was a lone tree in the middle of the path, and it was nearly impossible to spread to the forest just a hundred or two meters away.

"Aelin!" I heard a panicked Rowan rush down the hill to the inferno that lit up the dark sky. I laughed from where I lay in the pile of snow, soot and powdery snow covering me. I felt a bit fall off of my head as I sat up, Rowan's head whipping around to the sound of my voice. I got up, brushing some of the snow off of me.

"Hey Rowan, I think that was the most fun thing that we've ever done together."

He ran to me, stopping just feet away and pointing a shaking finger at me. "Don't you ever do that again." I just laughed in return, and his eyes softened a bit.

"This has been a great Yulemas break so far. I don't have to deal with all the courtly nonsense, and I get to spend time with my loved ones." I smiled, showing teeth. "Much better than previous years."

He huffed a laugh. "Gods, Aelin. Of course this is better than previous years, you have me."

I laughed. "You know what, Rowan?"

"What, Aelin?"

I walked away, smiling over my shoulder at him. "Let's do that again sometime. Next time, you have to use your magic too."

I could practically feel the incredulousness and the exasperation rolling off of Rowan as I walked back to the castle, leaving the inferno of a tree behind me.

 **Day 4, Aelin POV**

It was finally Yulemas Eve. I hadn't gotten Rowan's gift yet... But I had some ideas. The streets were filled with last minute shoppers like me. I had worn a large cloak with a hood that covered all of my features- If people saw their queen rushing through the streets doing last minute shopping, chaos would ensue.

I entered the inventor's hub that had quickly opened up in Orynth. It was a large warehouse styled building filled with rudimentary or permanent stalls that featured all of the inventor's works. The inventors were all geniuses without a client, or just hadn't made a big break. However, the inventors sold their wares generally cheap.

I walked down to the third stall in the fourth aisle of the stall lines. It was where Aragith, a master inventor and tinkerer, always set up in the morning. He was a young man who was indeed a genius- But was a bit to eccentric for most of his clients to handle for more than a few hours.

He waved when he saw me. I came here often, despite the constant nagging of Rowan and Aedion. "Hey there, Aragith." I called out.

"Hey! What do you need? That reminds me, did you know that cuttlefish have three hearts and green blood? I'm trying to figure out how to make that into some kind of suit that allows you-" I cut him off with a hand.

"I'm in a rush today, sorry. Do you have any new inventions that would work for Yulemas presents?"

He laughed, a high pitched relay of snorts. "You haven't done your Yulemas shopping yet? Well, lucky for you," He turned around to lift a patchwork of cloth off of a shining piece of machinery- Which looked out of place in his raggedy stall. "I have just invented this. I call it the-" I cut him off again.

"You always have such long names. I just want to know what it does before."

He stared at me with wide eyes before nodding happily five times. "Yes yes, of course, of course. Let me show you. Remember when I invented what I call the 'Cam-air-ah'? The thing that my friend Cam and I invented that captures the air in front of it onto a black screen and leaves it there? The 'ah' part that I added at the end was for my frustration that I couldn't project it onto anything, remember?" He spoke quickly, and I tried to tune him out and keep up at the same time. It wasn't working, so I just nodded along. "Well, this is what I call the 'projector'. It projects stuff, and the 'or' at the end is for the gold lining. 'Or' in french is gold, by the way, and-" I cut him off again.

"So you take a picture, and then you can project it using this?"

He scratched his chin, which had lone hairs sticking out of it. "Yes, yes, basically. Do you want to see an example?" I nodded. He took out a huge box of metal with a large cylinder at the end of it. He pressed a button on the top, and there was a click and the sound of gears turning. A small piece of metal came out of an opening in the box. He took the piece out, waving it at me excitedly before inserting it into the 'projector'. It rumbled once, then twice, then it flickered on and projected an image of his shop in its current state, which was not very nice. The image was gray, black and white, but you could clearly see the image of his shop.

I smiled. "Good. How much?"

He whipped his head around to me, as if he had forgotten I were there. "75 golds." It was extremely cheap for what he had created. I nodded, taking out a sac of coins and counting them out. When I finished, he asked- "So... I don't know your identity, but... Where should I deliver this to? You already have camera, right?" I nodded. I had used the camera a lot. I smiled at him from beneath my hood, knowing that he couldn't see it.

"Deliver it to the castle tomorrow at 9am. Tell them that you are delivering it by order of the queen."

His eyes widened. "You're getting this for the queen? Who are you?" I laughed at this.

"For your Yulemas present... I guess you'll find out tomorrow."

He nodded at me, beginning to wrap the projector up in cloth. I left his stall, exiting out into the bright streets of Orynth. Someone bumped into me while my eyes were still adjusting. I spun around to face him or her.

And was surprised to see Rowan looking confusedly down at me.

"Sorry," he said, turning back around to continue on his way. I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, and he spun around, shocked. "What?"

I crossed my arms, leaning against the walls of the inventor's hub. "Rowan. Have you not finished your Yulemas shopping yet?" He took a step back, bumping into a gas lamp. "Aelin?"

I flourished a hand out in front of me, bowing. "The one and only. I had told you that I hadn't finished _my_ Yulemas shopping, remember?" He glared at me.

"You shouldn't be out here. It's too dangerous." I glared at him, but my hood hid my expression.

"So you can be out here, but I can't? How nice." He looked around him, scanning the area, before shaking his head in exasperation.

"I'm not having this conversation _again_ in the middle of Orynth at peak shopping times."

I moved out of the way of a courier, who was running down the street, papers and boxes in hand. Some papers streamed out of his bag, and he jumped up to pick them, panicked. I frowned. "I was just going back anyways." I turned around, heading back to the castle. "Oh, and Rowan?" I called back, turning my head around.

"Yes?"

"I expect books and chocolate."

"You'll get it, and more."

"I better."

I could hear him sigh as I turned away. I shot him one last glance, and saw the message in his eyes.

 _Yulemas isn't all about the presents, Aelin._

 _No. It's about so much more, Rowan._ I shot back, knowing that he could see the hidden message in my words. I then spun around and headed back to the castle to prepare the last part of my gift.

 **Day 5, Aelin POV**

I woke up in the morning, and instantly remembered the day. It was finally Yulemas. I squealed, sending Rowan groaning in protest, and I shoved my shoes on before bursting out of my bedroom, grabbing some clothes on the way. I put my hair into a high ponytail, knowing that I would get annoyed with all of the hair in my face while I tore open my presents. I threw some clothes on before running down the stairs to the meeting room, where we had set up a mini Yulemas tree to put the presents under. It was reserved for Aedion, Lysandra, Rowan, and I. Anyone else's gift left under there would be forfeited to our little group, unless it was originally meant for one of us specifically.

It was already 9, and the inventor had arrived early. Thankfully, Rowan had decided to sleep in- A rare occasion, so I silently thanked the gods for my good luck. His eyes widened as he saw me running down the castle steps to see him.

He bowed so deep that I was worried that he was going to fall over. "My queen, my name is-" I cut him off.

"I know what your name is. I'm Aelin Galathynius, as you know, and I am your client." His eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Yes, I was told to have this delivered to you, but with all due respect, I wouldn't call you a client. I still don't know who bought this." I smiled at him.

"I'm your client." He raised an eyebrow at me. Thank god Rowan wasn't here- He would've torn this man to shreds. "I told you that I would reveal my identity to you for your Yulemas present." His eyes widened, remembering our conversation.

He stumbled backwards. "Y-you... You're the girl that... What? It can't be..." His eyes widened even more, his mouth parting. He looked a bit like a fish. "It all makes sense now. I-" I cut him off with a wave of dismissal.

"Yes, yes, I know, shocking, but I need to set this up for Rowan."

His eyes widened even more, which I hadn't thought possible, and his jaw dropped to the floor. " _Prince Rowan?_ First you, then him? Gods, this is the most exiting Yulemas I have ever had." He seemed to regain his composure, straightening his duster, which was covered in dirt. He bowed deeply. "Thank you, your highness. I hope to see you soon." He smiled at me then, and turned to go exit the courtyard.

I sighed, picking up the huge box from the bottom. I grunted as I rested it on my shoulder, still holding it with both hands as I started up the stairs.

A few hours and a backbreaking journey to the ballroom later, I was opening my gifts in the meeting room. Rowan luckily didn't wake up until later, missing my journey with his present.

I was unraveling a gift wrapped in golden cloth, clearly from Lysandra. I tore open the ribbon that held the cloth together, revealing a nightgown made out of metallic gold. I raised an eyebrow at her, Rowan blushing.

"You know who that is for." She winked at me, giving me a thumbs up. "Now, you don't have to borrow mine." Everybody _but_ Lysandra seemed extremely uncomfortable. Aedion broke the silence.

"Okay, okay. Next present, Aelin." I set the nightgown to the side, picking up a large present with blue patterned wrapping paper covering the present inside. I resisted the urge to tear it right away- It was clear that Aedion spent a lot of time on it. Rowan wouldn't spend so much time wrapping it.

I undid the ribbon carefully, raising an eyebrow at Aedion. He smiled, and I took that as a queue to rip open the present with the ferocity of one of Lysandra's ghost leopards.

Inside there were 5 boxes of hazelnut truffles of the finest quality, stacked in an orderly fashion. I squealed, picking up one of the boxes immediately and ripping it open to reveal the beauties inside. I didn't acknowledge Aedion, Rowan and Lysandra's laughs as I shoved two in my mouth, moaning.

I barely heard Aedion as I ate. "After all this time, one thing has never changed. You still stuff chocolate into your mouth and you still don't acknowledge anybody when you do so."

A few moments later, I was picking up Rowan's plainly wrapped gift. The wrapping seemed to only have one purpose- To conceal the present inside. It was a simple piece of white cloth, not making it look very presentable. I laughed.

"We all know who this is from." I mumbled, sending Rowan glaring and the rest of the crew laughing. I tore it open, revealing the gift inside.

I gasped, my eyes widening.

Inside, there was 3 limited edition books, each ones that I had complained to Rowan about because, despite the fact that I was the queen of Terassen, I couldn't get my hands on them. And not only did I get the books, I got limited edition copies of them.

"Oh, Rowan..." I said, tears coming to my eyes. He just smiled, giving me a look that said-

 _Well, hurry up and open it then!_

I opened the beautiful leather cover to reveal a note. It read- "Your highness, I am honored that my literature has reached your castle. Please enjoy this book, and have a great Yulemas. Signed, Augustine Harper." I opened the other books, seeing notes from the authors themselves.

"This is why I was out yesterday- I had to get the last book signed by its author. I hope that you like it."

"Rowan..." He looked worried, as if I wouldn't like it. I set the books down, and pulling him into a hug. "I love it."

A few moments later of embracing each other, Lysandra coughed loudly. "This is Yulemas present opening. We don't have time for this." I turned to face her, tears blurring my vision. I could faintly see her winking at me again. "My present won't be that useless after all." I felt myself blush, despite the circumstances.

Everybody opened their presents, all of them perfect for each other. By the end of it, Rowan frowned. "Aelin, you didn't get me a gift?"

I smiled at him. "No, your gift is in the ballroom."

We all got up to go to the ballroom, Rowan and I leading Aedion and Lysandra. Inside, candles were lit, the entire ballroom decorated with silver and gold decorations. In the middle of all of it, there was the projector and a large, square piece of white cloth, and beside that was two chairs. I had put the white cloth there so that the projector would work better. Lysandra sighed and pulled Aedion out of the room by his arm, closing the door softly behind her. That just left me and Rowan.

"Well, sit down then!"

He smiled at me, plopping himself down into the leftmost chair. I sat beside him, turning the projector on. I whirred for a few seconds, loading all of the pictures that I had taken.

"What do you get an immortal fae that's probably centuries older than you?" The projector flicked on then, cutting off Rowan's reply.

The first picture was a "selfie", as I called it, of me and Rowan together. Rowan wasn't looking and I was making a face at the camera. Rowan had his back turned to the camera, and he was staring at the Yulemas tree examining the lights.

"So this is what you were doing while I was decorating the top." I laughed, my reply cut off as the projector turned to the next picture.

Picture after picture of me and Aelin, of us playing in the snow, of us decorating the castle, and a whole lot more. Most of them I had Lysandra take, unable to get a good picture of both of us without Rowan seeing me with the camera.

Rowan had me tucked into him, his arm around my shoulders. I leaned against his chest, still facing the screen of cloth. When we finally reached the last picture, it stayed there. It was a picture of Rowan and I kissing, my arms around his neck, his hands in my hair. I was taken from a short distance, so I assumed that Lysandra had somehow taken the time to spy on us all day and hide behind potted plants or something like that. I would have to ask her about it later.

Something wet plopped on my head, and I looked up to see Rowan looking down at me as if I had just saved him from death. It was a single tear that had fallen onto me.

"I hope that you liked it... It isn't as great as what you did but-" He cut me off.

"Aelin. It's beautiful. In all of my years, this is the single most incredible thing that anyone has ever gotten me."

"It's only pictures... Your gift was better."

I smiled at me. "What is it with you always trying to downgrade things?" He grabbed my head with both of his hands. "This is the most thoughtful gift I could've gotten from you." And then we kissed.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, lost in each other. I couldn't figure out where he started and I ended. At some point, his hand reached to unclasp my shoulder cape., never breaking apart from me. I pulled back instead, waving a finger at him and smiling.

"Not here, Rowan." I looked towards the exit to the ballroom. "My room, however..." Rowan gave me a feral grin before picking me up, squealing, and running with immortal speed to my bedroom, leaving the projector and the ballroom behind.

 **Day 6, Rowan POV**

We lay in bed, the fire crackling thanks to Aelin's fire- Neither of us had wanted the other to leave each other in bed. I nuzzled Aelin's neck, smiling.

"You know," she said, burying her head in my hair, "it's already morning."

"'Shh. Maybe if you don't acknowledge it, then it'll go away.'"

I felt her look down at me, shocked, and my smile grew. "Yes, I decided to read that old book sitting on your desk. And yes, I just quoted the book 'Allegiant'."

She sighed. "Well, just like in the book, I have important things to do today." I looked up at this.

"What do you mean?"

"It's the day after Yulemas. Surely you know that today is Merchant's day." I didn't.

Aelin seemed to read my expression and sighed. "I can't believe that you don't know what Merchant's day is. You're a rutting immortal." I smiled sheepishly, and she continued. "It's when all of the merchants put all of their wares on sale so that they don't have to travel heavy. They try to sell all of the un-bought Yulemas goods so that on the 27th, they can all pack up and begin traveling back to wherever they come from. The Yulemas rush is over on the 27th."

I sighed, burying my head into her neck. "Can't we stay here forever?" Aelin's shook with silent laughter.

"I wish. But, I still wish to buy some cheap books from that street vendor on the right side of Main Street." she said, her voice filled with laughter and amusement. I sighed.

"I suppose that you want me to come along, then." I felt her smile.

"Don't forget to bring a cloak."

A few hours later, we were indeed moving through the thick Merchant's day crowds of Orynth. I held on to Aelin's hand, and she guided me through the crowds with expert grace and ease, as if she did this everyday.

She stopped in front of a few stalls, throwing a few coins at the merchants as she picked up wares on the way. She handed them all to me, and I carried them all with my free hand, always keeping on eye on her goods, and the other on Aelin.

We finally stopped at a less crowded street filled with merchants that sold books and machinery. She smiled at me, finally able to turn around and talk to me without holding up the crowds.

"What a gentleman. Holding all of my boxes dutifully." I raised an eyebrow at her, smiling. She laughed, spinning around to look at the street in front of her. There was a reasonable amount of shoppers, but the street wasn't packed to the brim, and I could finally let got of Aelin's hand without fear of losing her. She looked back at me.

"Good idea. You'll need both hands to carry all of the books I'm about to buy." I sighed and followed as she hopped off to go buy her books, stopping at the first stall.

By the end of the evening, despite my incredible fae strength, my back and arms hurt from balancing and carrying the tons of books that she bought and had delivered to the castle.

When I finally deposited her goods at the castle, I told her-

"I expect payment for this."

Aelin laughed, moving closer to me. She kissed me on the lips for a few seconds, then pulled back. I leaned in again, wanting more.

"There's your payment. No, Rowan." she said taking a step back from me after seeing my expression and my demeanor. She smirked at me, and I glared at her.

"Why not, exactly, Aelin?" She laughed at me, then smirked again and turned around to bring some books up to her room.

"Because if you want more, than I suppose that you have to carry these up the stairs to my room. Then, we can continue there."

I smiled at her, immediately going to pick up the books to sprint to her room with them.

I couldn't seem to move fast enough.

 **Day 7, Rowan POV**

"Aelin..." I groaned. She was still up reading, as she had been all night. Leaving me to sit in bed alone, cold, despite the fire she had created. I hadn't gotten much sleep without her, always reaching across the bed for a princess who was only a few steps away- But who felt like miles away.

She laughed, and I turned my head around to face her. She didn't seem to have noticed me- Her eyes were still glued to the page, laughing at whatever her characters were doing. As if feeling my gaze on her, she put a bookmark into her book, closing it and facing me. She was smiling, amusement filling her every feature.

"Grumpy now, Rowan?"

"I've been effectively replaced by a book." I murmured. Aelin rolled her eyes, setting the book down next to the other 4 that she had finished reading this night.

"A book," she said, starting to move towards me and plopping down at the edge of the bed, "will never be able to do this." She kissed me once on the lips, pulling back and smiling at me- Knowing that I wanted more. I huffed. I also knew that she wasn't going to give it to me.

"Oh, don't get so pissy so fast, Rowan. It's only two days after Yulemas." she said, jumping into bed with me.

That reminded me of a thought that I had gotten a few days beforehand. "Wait, that reminds me. Why aren't we having a Yulemas Ball?" Aelin frowned, her shoulders slumping in.

"It just didn't seem right after what happened and what will have to happen next year. I wanted a nice break, yes, but not a break in which we will all be clustered together enough to let the Duke easily kill us all with little problems. Despite the holiday, I don't think that I want to give Duke Perrington a Yulemas present, Rowan."

I laughed at this, getting an idea. "Well, since we missed the slow dance... Why don't we do that on our own?"

30 minutes later, we had gotten dressed into our normal apparel- I was in my white, flowy clothes, and Aelin, despite my disapproval, had dressed herself in her royal armor. She had raised an eyebrow at me when I had frowned at her armor.

"What? I planned to go in this anyways- Aedion recommended it. It sends a message and it's less constricting than a dress and its corset. Plus, I plan to go train after, and this looks damn good on me."

My frown had deepened. "You choose this day to be practical? When have I ever seen you in anything than a dress?" She hadn't replied, just huffing and pulling me out of the bedroom to travel to the ballroom.

Now here we were, with her teaching me the steps of a slow dance, and me stepping on her feet far too often for my liking.

"Wow, Rowan. What is that now, 3 or 4 things that you don't know how to do that are essential to Yulemas? What, did you not celebrate for the last hundred years or something?" She said as I stepped on her foot again.

"Sounds about right." She huffed at this remark.

"Well, what do you remember how to do?"

I smiled, preparing. "I remember this." I twirled Aelin around, and then dipped her with one arm holding onto her and one arm out. She smiled as I slowly set us right.

"So you do remember something." she said when we were finally standing upright.

"I don't know," I said mockingly, "it seems different. I do recall the last person I did that to was taller."

She put her hand on her chest in mock hurt. "Are you calling me short?"

"Yes, I suppose so." I said, amusement coating my words. She smiled, before tugging me by the collar of my shirt down to eye level. I was so unprepared that I didn't offer any resistance.

She laughed, seeing my shocked expression. "Wow, Rowan, the last time I checked you weren't such a pushover. I'm not sure if I like this new Yulemas Rowan."

I raised an eyebrow at her, and she sighed, closing her eyes and kissing me. We broke apart after a few seconds.

"I'm not short." Aelin started.

"I'm not a pushover."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"I have the same reply to your statement."

She huffed. "There's the Rowan I know and love," she said, pulling me in for another kiss.

So there we stayed, kissing in the candlelight of the ballroom, dressed in royal battle armor and white slacks.

 **Day 8, Rowan POV**

 _"What in the rutting hell_ are you wearing?" I growled at Aelin.

She looked down at her shirt, picking at the fabric. She then proceeded to frown, amusement filling her remarkable eyes. "I'm serious- I should've bought you a guide on Yulemas tradition. By the Wyrd, Rowan."

I rolled my eyes, my mouth twitching downwards. "How is that poor, dyed, dead sheep considered tradition?"

She sighed loudly out of her nose. "It's an ugly Yulemas sweater. Tradition, as I said. Ask anybody who hasn't been living under a shell for the last 1000 years of his or her life. So basically, anybody but yourself."

I huffed. "What is the point of them?" She silenced me with a wave of dismissal, walking towards her wardrobe.

"Hold that thought," she said halfheartedly as she entered her dressing room. I sighed, following a few steps behind her, somewhat reluctant to follow and see what she had planned. I knew the look that she had given me- It meant that something bad was going to happen.

I walked in on her throwing clothes out of her wardrobe and onto the floor. "Aha!" she exclaimed, holding up an "ugly Yulemas sweater". It had pixelated white stag patterns on it in 2 lines, all with red noses, and had a huge pixelated stag in the middle of the sweater, between the two lines of smaller stags. It was also the color of green cat vomit.

She spun around to face me, sweater in hand. I held up a hand in an attempt to stop her. "No, no, no. You are not putting that piece of sheep on me."

Aelin laughed, taking a step towards me. I took a few steps out of the room as she did so, trying to stay as far away from the monstrosity as possible. "A poor sheep gave its wool to make this sweater. It is now cold for the winter- So use its sacrifice and wear the rutting sweater Rowan."

I shook my head, taking a step backwards as she took a step forward, step for step. "Well, that sheep now has to deal with it, because I am not rutting wearing that!" Aelin stopped, and I narrowed my eyebrows. She lowered her eyes, and a few moments later, she raised them- Giving me her puppy dog look. I felt my tone soften involuntarily. "Aelin..." Aelin seized the opportunity.

She rushed towards me, shoving the sweater over my head. I shot my arms out to stop her, and she flinched back. But I was too late.

The sweater was already over my head, the arm holes hanging loosely at my sides. I sighed, putting my arms through the holes. I looked towards Aelin. "Happy?" At that moment, I realized Aelin wasn't standing in front of me. "Aelin? Aelin!" I scanned the room frantically, spinning around. I then noticed Aelin's shaking form on the ground. "Aelin!" I screamed again, rushing towards her and checking her pulse. Had I pushed too hard? I turned her around.

And found that she was just shaking with laughter.

"Sorry," she got out. "ticklish." Her eyes shot open, realizing her mistake. My mouth widened into a feral grin, exposing my canines. I lunged towards her, laughing, and she shrieked before bursting into laughter as I tickled her entire body, moving my hands at random periods. I tickled her arms, her sides, before moving back to her stomach. She kept on laughing, trying to writhe out of my grip as I straddled her. She tried to punch me in the stomach at some point in a useless attempt to get me off of her, but soon failed and continued to laugh.

"Stop-... It-...!" She shrieked out in between laughter. I laughed mischievously. Suddenly, I heard the door shoot open, and I was tackled to the side, my head hitting the wooden bed frame that helped make Aelin's and my bed. I groaned, my eyes shooting open, preparing to attack the intruder. Aelin was still catching her breath as a large figure frantically moved towards her. My vision adjusted, the fuzz being replaced with crystal clarity. I shot onto my feet, moving towards the intruder. And stopped.

Aedion leaned over Aelin, checking her pulse. "Aelin! Aelin!" he called out, and I pulled him off of her. She frowned, as if she weren't sure who to thank. I laughed at her semi-confused expression, before turning angrily towards Aedion. My head still throbbed thanks to him.

"What in the rutting hell was that for?" I growled, my hands balling into fists. He held his hands up in submission.

"I'm sorry! I just heard Aelin's shrieks, then rushed in to see a large figure straddling her... So I kind of just reacted." I scowled at him, unable to blame him for his protectiveness over Aelin.

"Gods. It takes as situation like this for you two to relate. And of course it has to do with being overprotective fae." I opened my mouth to snap a remark, but she cut me off with a hand outstretched in my direction. "Nope. I refuse to hear your remarks, Rowan. I still need to fix something extremely urgent. She swaggered out of the room, hands in her pocket. Aedion and I stared in her direction, dumbstruck. Luckily, she came back into the room a few moments later, a huge stag hat in hand, once again with the red nose. It had two cloth antlers at the top, and it had eyes and a pop out nose on the hat. I was about to ask what the red nose meant when she walked over to me and shoved the hat on my head, covering my eyes. I pulled the hat up, a single antler falling in front of my face. I frowned, and Aelin just stepped back, admiring her work.

"Now, Rowan, you are ready for the festivities."

Aedion sighed, and I whipped my head around to face him. I had almost forgotten that he was here. He simply said "You're a bit late for that, Aelin."

Aelin walked up towards me, kissing me on the cheek. I felt myself blush.

"It's never too late, Aedion."

 **Day 9, Rowan POV**

"It looks perfectly fine to me."

Aelin shook her head, hands on her hips. "It looks like a wyvern chewed it up. And then regurgitated."

I sighed, glaring at her. "It most certainly does not look like wyvern vomit." Aelin threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Then why in rutting hell is the mouth made up of a leafy stick, the two eyes pebbles the size of Aedion's non-existent fingernails, and _why is the body the shape of a lopsided anthill?!_ "

I frowned. I didn't see what she meant. I thought it had a lot of character. Aelin rolled her eyes, pulling me in to kiss me. I pulled back smirking, teasing her aand waving a single finger in front of me.

"No, no. You don't get to insult my snowman and then try to kiss me." Aelin raised an eyebrow, refusing to back away.

"I'm sure your snowman won't mind." She kissed me lightly, standing on her tip toes to reach me. She backed away, pulling me by my arm. "Oh come on, you don't have ice magic for nothing, Rowan. This is the perfect time to make a skating rink!"

I raised an eyebrow at her this time. "I don't skate. And plus, we don't even _have_ skates."

She rolled her eyes at me, tugging at my arm harder. "Of course you don't. But that doesn't mean it won't be fun- We can always improvise skates."

I yanked my arm out of her grip, crossing both arms over my chest. "I'm not skating, Aelin."

A few minutes later, a skating rink was made and Aelin was creating makeshift skates. She was smiling from ear to ear, beaming. I couldn't help but smile, despite my current circumstances. She looked up at me from her skates, and she laughed.

"You look happy and annoyed at the same time. I'm not sure if I should tease you or kiss you." I grinned.

"I vote for the second option."

She smiled, setting down her skates. "I do not oppose to this." She got up from where she sat on a fallen tree, and gave me a long, soft kiss on my lips. I looked off longingly after her as she pulled away, her eyes bright, and returned to her skates.

"You still need to make yours."

I laughed. "As you said, I don't have ice magic for nothing." She frowned at me.

"You couldn't have told me that before I made these?" She said, waving around her skates. She had used her boots and had attached on two steel blades. She had used her fire magic to melt and a steel pipe that used to be part of an abandoned building, and had used some leather straps from our saddles to tie them on. All in all, they looked very sturdy, unlike my yet to be made ice skates- Literal, _ice_ skates.

"I don't think I would trust myself to make you sufficient skates."

She rolled her eyes, sighing out of her nose. "Well, I don't think I trust myself either. But what's the point of doing something if there's no risk? How can that be fun?" She grinned widely, and I shook my head. I didn't quite understand Aelin's way of thinking. But either way- It seemed to make her happy. She frowned at me. "How come you've been so quiet and... Why have you been such a pushover lately?"

I glared at her. "I'm certainly _not_ a pushover. And plus, it's rutting Yulemas Aelin."

She sighed loudly. "No matter, I suppose. Let's get to this."

She shoved her skates on as I created mine, making sure to add extra hard and compressed layers of ice. Thankfully I had worn thick wool socks, which Aelin had forced me to wear after she had shoved that ridiculous sweater on me the day before.

I looked up to see Aelin stumbling onto our makeshift ice rink, and then starting to glide gracefully, as if she did this everyday. She shot me a look over her shoulder.

 _Slowpoke._

I growled, hurrying my skates. By the time that I was on the ice, she was already circling back around to me. She stopped with the side of her foot, sending shreds of ice flying at me. I noticed her technique and tried to start skating myself. I stumbled as I glided, one leg staying planted in the ice as the other, as if unable to stop, slid forward. I threw my arms out, trying to balance myself, but it was no use. My front foot slipped and I fell backwards onto my back. I groaned, and I faintly heard Aelin laughing. She offered me a hand up, and I took it, trying to steady myself. I held onto Aelin's shoulders as I got up.

"Thanks."

She sighed. "Hold onto the back of my shoulders and don't move. Just glide along." Was all she said.

I complied, and she took off, sending me gliding with her. My feet slid on the ice, and I didn't dare move them on my own in fear of sending both Aelin and I crashing down. She laughed, swirling. I spun around with her, laughing as well, as I let go of her shoulders and spun on my own, arms outstretched. She circled back around to me, taking one of my hands as I finished spinning and pulling me along after her. I was starting to understand how to skate, so I tried on my own. I stumbled, sending Aelin to jerk forward as well, and in a desperate attempt to save her, I shot forward, arms outstretched. I caught her as I fell, and my back hit the ice once again, cushioning Aelin's fall.

She smiled at me as I groaned in pain. "Well then. I didn't think that you could be this bad at an active sport," she said, amusement dripping from her every word. Despite the stars floating in front of my vision, I smiled.

"And I didn't think that you were so heavy," I got out. She put her hand over her heart, feigning hurt and getting off of me.

"And I didn't know that you were such a slowpoke and a klutz." She held her hand out to me, and I reached for it slowly. Her hand shot back at the next second, and I dropped my head to the floor, ignoring the pain. I could sense her smiling. "Too slow," she said.

I closed my eyes, head resting on the cold ice. "I hate you, Aelin."

"I love you too, Rowan.

A few hours later, Aelin was urging me to comply to another one of her Yulemas ideas.

"Oh, come on. they're really good."

"As good as your last idea?"

She smiled at me, holding a "gingerbread man" in an outstretched arm towards me and raising an eyebrow. I shook my head, pursing my lips. She huffed, turning around. We were in the West Sector of the town, enjoying the Winter Festival that a few of the court members had organized in Orynth. The streets were semi-filled, clusters of people at the stalls run by merchants who sold their goods. Aelin had bought me my cookie from one of the stalls, smiling brightly from beneath her hood. As she turned back around to face me again, I knew that I was doomed.

She was giving me her puppy dog eyes. I groaned, snatching the cookie from her hands and taking a bite. It was a little sweet, yet also spicy, in a cinnamon way. Aelin had told me beforehand that you either loved the taste of ginger or hated it. I felt my eyes widen, and I looked back down at the cookie, before taking another bite.

I could hear Aelin's laugh in the background. "I told you so. The big old immortal fae just happens to love gingerbread men. How ironic."

I scowled at her, before taking another angry bite at my cookie, turning it around so I could bite off the untouched head. I could see Aelin shaking her head in the corner of my eye.

"So bloodthirsty."

I rolled my eyes at her, devouring the rest of the gingerbread man. "Where did you buy them?" I looked up to see Aelin shaking her head again, amusement almost emanating from her. "I am not going to let you spend all of our money buying gingerbread men. Come on then," she said, hooking her arm around mine and pulling me over to another stall. "now we need to try the candy canes."

We spend a few hours like that, taste testing and trying on winter and Yulemas related things. If I didn't like a food, Aelin ate it, and despite my protests, she forced me to wear everything that she liked. By the end of the 3 hours, I was wearing a "reindeer" hat, whose itchy red ears flopped down in front of my face constantly, a long, colorful striped wool scarf, a new "ugly Yulemas sweater" and a pop on red nose. Also, I was wearing a permanent scowl on my face.

"Oh, stop scowling. The lights are about to go off." I raised an eyebrow at her, a frown forming on my face.

"What do you mean? The streetlights-" I was cut off by a group of people extinguishing the gaslights, leaving only the glow of the stars and-

Merchants had decorated their stall with colorful lights, using candlelight and rows on rows of tinted glass surrounding each individual flame. Some had lines of the same color of tinted lights hung on rows in their stalls, when others had different colors of lights in patterns hung around the posts, spiraling around the wooden structures.

There was an endless amount of combinations in the stalls, all lining the streets and filling them with color and light. I could feel my mouth open slightly, my eyes scanning the streets and trying to take it all in. I tried to commit it all to memory, turning around from where I sat on the ground with hundreds of other people. I stopped at Aelin, looking at her and smiling. She was leaning back on her two arms, legs outstretched and eyes bright. Her eyes flicked to me, and she grinned, and I couldn't help but grin back.

"So this is what you meant. I must say that I'm quite disappointed." I said sarcastically. I could see her roll her eyes in the dim lighting, turning back around to face the lights again.

"Ha ha. So funny Rowan." She said sarcastically. I inhaled loudly, and let the breath out of my nose loudly as well. I saw Aelin shake with silent laughter, her grin never fading. I slung an arm around her, pulling her close as she leaned into me.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Rowan."

So we sat there and gazed at the lights, until Aelin fell asleep in my arms and I carried her back to the castle.

 **Day 10, Aelin POV**

"Rowan, that's not how you stir ingredients."

Rowan threw his hands up in the air along with the hilt of a knife that he was using. Lysandra and Aedion flinched back, out of Rowan's range, and despite this, some of the excess dough flew off of the hilt and onto both of their aprons and faces. I set my hands on my hips, leaning on the counter and raising an eyebrow at him.

He glared at me, setting the knife down. "This is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

I laughed, shaking my head and spinning around to continue working on my batch. "That seems to have been the case lately." Aedion coughed loudly, and I turned my head around to face him. "Yeah?"

"I uh..." He scratched the back of his head. "I was wondering if I could help work on your batch." I smiled, and waved him over. Rowan didn't seem very pleased with this, scowling at Aedion and I.

"I do't know why you can't do this on your own, Aedion." I rolled my eyes at him.

"As if you can?" Aedion ignored my comment. He approached Rowan, hands loose by his sides, swaggering like a true Galathynius. I smiled. Despite all of this, his shoulders were tense.

"You think that you can do better, _prince?_ " he said, tilting his head at him. He was so close that I reckoned that they could feel each other's breath.

"Any day, _cub_." I growled at them, Lysandra coming to my side.

"Can you stop with the territorial fae bullsh*t already? We are trying to bake gingerbread men, for gods sake." Lysandra tapped me on the shoulder.

"How about you and I could work together, and those two could work separately from us?" I smirked at this idea, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back.

"You two heard that," I gestured towards the two incredulous fae warriors. Their heads spun towards each other, then back over to me.

"You expect me to work with _it_?" Aedion exclaimed, as Rowan threw his arms up, his nostrils flaring.

"I'm not working with a baby." Rowan said, ignoring Aedion completely. I laughed.

"Good luck," I said, before turning to Lysandra and continuing our batch.

We spent the next hours like this, Lysandra and I listening in to Rowan and Aedion's banter as we continued baking.

"No, that is most definitely not the right amount of flour." Aedion exclaimed, swiping the measuring tools out of Rowan's hands.

"Yes, it is. It says right here in the recipe."

"That's for the baking powder, you idiot!"

Rowan squinte _d_ at the page, then shook his head. "My sight is better than yours. It says that's it's the right amount of flour."

Aedion shook his head. "No. What are you talking about?" I laughed, and continued baking.

I was finally finished baking my cookies when the smell of burning cookies filled the kitchen.

"What? You overcooked them!" Rowan exclaimed, running over to check.

"What? That's impossible! You were in charge of the time! Plus, I'm pretty sure it hasn't even been two minutes!"

Rowan gave Aedion a deathly glance before returning to the cookies. "I'm pretty sure that you were in charge of the time. Plus, the cookies are gray-" He looked over to where I sat, holding a perfectly brown cookie in my hand. "I'm pretty sure that we did something wrong."

Aedion threw his arms up in the air for what seemed like the hundredth time. "That's impossible? How could that have happened? This is all your fault!"

"I beg to differ," Rowan mumbled, loud enough for all of us to hear. Lysandra and I smiled at each other, both munching on our freshly baked gingerbread cookies.

I suddenly remembered something. "Notice that Aedion- The big, overprotective, I don't give a rutting rats balls in hell about what you do unless it involves my queen guy- turns into a blushing tortoise whenever he's around you?" I said to her, never turning away from the scene in front of me.

Lysandra looked away, shaking her head. "He's always like that."

I smirked at her. "Exactly."

Lysandra shook her head again, and then took a bite of her gingerbread cookie. "I don't feel like talking about this right now. Let's just sit here and watch this scene unfold in front of us. This is seriously the best day ever."

I laughed, leaning back in my chair. "Agreed."

 **Day 11, Aelin POV**

I woke up in Rowan's arms, and smiled. After he and Aedion had almost burnt down the castle, Rowan had gotten semi-mad at me for forcing him to pair up with Aedion. Of course, we had made up... And here we were.

"Good morning," I murmured, and was given a reply in the form of a kiss.

"Mornin'..." Rowan said, mumbling it onto my lips, which titlted upwards. I could feel his do the same.

"Well, it's New Years Eve." I said, pulling away from him hastily and jumping out of bed. I could feel Rowan's disappointment, and I gave him a glance over my shoulder. He was frowning at me, still under the covers.

"You couldn't have waited a little longer? We aren't in a rush..." He said, closing his eyes and frowning when I walked over to the curtains and yanked them open.

"Oh come on, Rowan," I said, spinning around to face him. "It's rutting _New Year's Eve_! A new year, a new start." Rowan squinted at me, pulling the covers back.

"Since when are you so optimistic about a new year?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Since when was I not?" Without sparing him a glance or a chance to reply, I walked over to the dressing room and shut the door behind me.

A few minutes later, I was dressed in a dark blue tunic and black pants. I wore my regular leather vambraces, greaves and boots, along with a black shoulder cape. Of course, I had a large assortment of knives and daggers on my person, but I couldn't help but add a leather weapons belt and a sword sheath across my back.

Shoving Goldryn into place on my back, I walked out of the dressing room ready to face the world. Rowan was getting changed in the bedroom when I exited my dressing room. He was shirtless, wearing black trousers and holding a loose silver shirt. He raised an eyebrow at me when I exited, shoving the shirt over his head.

"Preparing for battle, are you now?" He said. I smiled, loosing a breath.

"We are all gathering in one place, and a dress on New Year's Eve seems... I don't know..." I struggled to find the correct word.

"Unfitting of the occasion?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I guess... It's just that it doesn't seem natural to pretend to be something that I'm not." Rowan shook his head smiling. I felt my eyebrows narrow. "What?"

Rowan was still smiling. "I don't understand why you think that you're just some monster that happens to have a noble heritage. You're more than that." He approached me, his hand cupping my face affectionately. "You're more than that to me. And if anybody tells you otherwise, I'll gut them."

I laughed at his statement. "Sure thing, Rowan." I pulled back, before walking towards the door and whipping my head around to face him before exiting. "Oh, and Rowan?" He raised an eyebrow at me in a silent question. I smiled. "Don't be late to the party."

"I wouldn't miss it."

A good few hours later, Aedion, Lysandra, Rowan and I sat in a circle, each with 5 hazelnut truffles in a bowl. We were playing a game that Lysandra had thought of.

"I have never stolen a horse of any kind." Aedion, Rowan and I glared at her as we all ate a truffle each. The rules of the game were simple- You stated something that you had never done, and then if any of the others had done the action specified, they had to eat a truffle. The last one with a truffle won.

"Low blow," Aedion mumbled. Before Lysandra could reply, Aedion said, "I have never eaten more than full meals in one day." Rowan and I glared at him as we both ate a truffle.

Lysandra stared at me, incredulous. "How in rutting hell do you stay skinny?" I shrugged.

"I'm fae. I need food. Plus," I added, holding up a finger as I chewed on my truffle, "I have a fast metabolism." Lysandra rolled her eyes at me, before inclining her head towards Rowan and raising both eyebrows.

Rowan got the message. It was his turn. "I have never _not_ worn underwear of some form for an entire day." I stuck my tongue out at him before eating another truffle. Lysandra just laughed as Aedion's eyes widened.

"How often do you do this, exactly," Aedion exclaimed. I laughed.

"More than I care to admit." Aedion still had four truffles, Lysandra still had all five, and Rowan was down to three. Of course, I was at the lowest- I only had two truffles. I glared at my bowl. "Stop teaming up on me guys!" Rowan rolled his eyes. I glared at him, before saying, "I've never killed someone with a table before."

Rowan glared at me, popping a truffle into his mouth. Aedion laughed, Lysandra shaking her head. "Men." she sighed. "Anyways, my turn. I've never..." She examined all of our bowls, her eyes lingering on Aedion's. "... Used a weapon other than a dagger." We all scowled at her as we ate our truffles. Aedion had three, Rowan and I had one, and for some reason, Lysandra still had five.

Aedion sighed. "I've never kissed more than two people in one day." Lysandra and I glared at him as we both took a truffle. Aedion's eyes narrowed at me, and I sighed.

"It was all part of a cover, okay? Anyways," I held up my empty bowl, as if in triumph. "I lose first. What a surprise- I've done more than all of you." Aedion rolled his eyes, and Rowan and Lysandra just shook their heads.

The game continued on, Rowan losing right after me, and Aedion coming in second. It wasn't a big surprise when Lysandra won with two truffles to spare.

"Well then. Next game?" Lysandra said. I shook my head.

"Wait, its almost twelve. Almost time for... You know what." I raised a suggestive eyebrow at Rowan. Rowan smiled, pulling me up onto my feet.

"Ah yes. As if I would forget," he mumbled, pulling me closer. I could see Lysandra and Aedion in the corner of my eye, Aedion raising an eyebrow and Lysandra laughing at him, patting Aedion on the back.

"Can you not wait a few minutes?" Aedion said, looking at the clock. Lysandra laughed harder.

"You know, since Aelin and Rowan are clearly taken, that means the only person left to continue the New Years tradition is..." She turned her gaze over to Aedion, who reddened considerably. I laughed at this, unable to help myself, and pulling back from a very disappointed Rowan.

"Oh come on," Rowan mumbled quietly to himself. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just a few more seconds, Rowan."

Suddenly, we were counting down to the New Year, all staring at the clock that sat on the mantle of our fireplace. We had made sure that every second was perfectly in time with the huge clock that sounded at midnight in the middle of the city. We all counted down together.

"Five..." We all watched as the clock ticked up to the final moments of the year.

"Four..." We could now hear the count down, in sync with our own, happening outside in the streets of Terassen.

"Three..." The room was high with energy of anticipation.

"Two... One..." There was a few milliseconds of silence... Before-

The clocks striked 12, and you could barely hear the cheers of the people outside over the loud bells of the clock tower. I lunged towards Rowan, him doing the same, and we kissed passionately.

In the background, the cheers of the people and music filled the streets, as Rowan and I kissed, his hands in my hair and my arms around his hips. My vambraces probably dug into his neck, but he didn't seem to notice. I could hear Aedion whistle suggestively in the background, and for the first time, I didn't care.

I pulled back just a bit, resting my forehead on his, never opening my eyes and swaying back and forth just a bit. "You know...," I mumbled, "I think that I was quicker than you."

I could feel him smile, as he swayed back and forth as well, resting his hands on my shoulders. "I'm pretty sure I pulled you in first, though." I opened my eyes slowly, and as if sensing me, he did the same.

"There's the Rowan I know and love." Rowan laughed, staring at me as if I were the only thing worth staring at.

"Happy New Year, Aelin."

I kissed him on the lips for a bit, before pulling back again. "Happy New Year, Rowan."

 **Day 12, Rowan POV**

I woke up in bed with Aelin, from where we had crashed the night before. I groaned, reaching across the bed for Aelin's still form under the covers. I felt her fingers twine with mine, and I smiled as she turned over to face me.

"Happy New Year, Rowan," she said, turning around sleepily, but happily. She was smiling, still in her clothes from yesterday, but at least she had taken off the vambraces, greaves, boots, weapons belt and the sword. Her blue tunic was wrinkled in certain places, and she hadn't bothered to take off the shoulder cape.

I laughed at this. "Happy New Year. So, what exactly do you have planned for today?" Aelin grinned at this.

"We missed most of the festivities last night." I groaned at this. How can anyone in their right mind stay up all night and basically become nocturnal for one day, essentially staying up for 24 hours? Aelin seemed to read the words out of my eyes and my expression. She laughed, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "Don't worry. There are still some today. But-" She said, raising a single finger. "-I was thinking that maybe we could just spend a day alone, maybe wandering the castle a bit." I smiled at this.

"I was waiting all Yulemas for you to say that." We both grinned at each other as I pulled her back under the covers with me.

A few hours later, we were walking the halls of the castle. They were generally empty, because Aelin had let everybody have a day off. Aelin was smiling, basically glowing. She had changed clothes, and this time was in a sleeveless black tunic with gold embroidery, along with a white t-shirt layered underneath and white pants. She wore a black hooded cloak that exposed her clothes underneath, unlike the regular cloaks she wears that don't expose anything else. She had the hood down, of course.

"The streets are probably packed. What do you want to do?" I smiled at this, pulling her in closer. I had opted for my regular white slacks and a brown leather belt.

"I want you." She smiled at this, and I did the same, kissing her slowly, as if I had all the time in the world. We were pressed up against the hallway walls when she pulled back from me. I resisted the urge to frown and lean in again. She raised an eyebrow at my expression and laughed.

"We can't do this all day, Rowan." I smiled.

"Who says we can't?" She kissed me again, but not quite long enough to fill my satisfaction. She pulled back, smiling, teasing me.

"Oh come on, Rowan." she said as she pulled us away towards an empty room across the hall. I narrowed my eyebrows at this, demanding an answer. She sighed loudly out of her nose. "We're going to make a time capsule."

"What can we put in it?" She smiled at this.

"You'll see." Aelin walked into the room, revealing a huge metal box with gears exposed and running all on the outside. "Remember that camera and the projector that I bought you?" I nodded. "Well guess what- He found a way to- The inventor, that is- take the pictures out of the camera and insert them onto a piece of parchment. Oh, like this!" She said, running over to the machine and holding up a piece of parchment that had Aelin and I playing in the snow together imprinted on the parchment. I smiled. So this was what we were going to do today.

We sat there, sifting through the good pictures and the bad ones, laughing and recreating scenes in the near empty room. By the end of the day, the small capsule Aelin had chosen was packed to the brim with pictures, jewelry, and despite my disapproval, some of Aelin's daggers. I was about to close the capsule when Aelin pulled me in, kissing me and stopping my hand from closing the box. When I pulled back and looked back at the box, a picture was sitting on top of everything.

It was the picture of me and Aelin kissing. I smiled.

"You know, our romance is a very important thing in history. Everybody must know about it." Aelin said matter of factly.

I grinned, exposing the tips of my canines. "Ah yes. Our legendary romance." She laughed, closing the box and sealing it with a hot piece of iron that would cool off and stick on the opening of the box.

"And now we bury it and wait, so that one day, someone can find it." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I know that expression. Who exactly do you want to find it?"

She smiled. "You'll see."

 **EPILOGUE**

It had been centuries since the great war. The humans now have completely forgotten about magic, saying that it was just some old tales that some storytellers had made up. But I knew.

I walked around in the snow, the deserted northern territories that used to be Orynth. You could still see a few structures sticking out of the ground here and there. It was Yulemas. I always came back to Orynth- Or what used to be Orynth- on Yulemas day. I always sat by Aelin's grave, telling her of the stories that had happened after her death.

I walked towards the familiar grave that was made out of white marble, nearly blending in with the snow. I cleaned it every time I came back, my tears long since spent. It read in black-

 _Aelin Ashryver Galathynius_

 _"And I will not be afraid."_

It was a simple inscription, with no date of birth or death. That was my choice- I didn't want it to end. I don't like endings.

I had asked for her last words to be placed on the marble gravestone. She had died of old age, as I had feared. This time, there was a huge hole right beside her grave, but luckily not close enough to expose the casket.

I walked over, trying to see what had caused such a massive hole. Instead, I saw a worn out capsule in the middle of it, as if it had been placed there for me. I walked over to it, remembering the Yulemas that we had made it together. The memory was foggy, and I felt tears of frustration and sadness rise as I tried to remember it again. I couldn't even give Aelin that. It had been so long. I couldn't even remember the shade of her golden blonde hair.

I walked over to it, ripping the capsule open. I stared at the top picture, picking it up as if it were the most valuable thing in the world. To me, it was.

A little bit of writing was on the bottom of the picture. I hadn't noticed it before.

 _We may be worlds, or realms apart, maybe in distance, but never in heart._

* * *

 **Yeah, the epilogue is like my other one shot, the one where Aelin dies of Old Age and Rowan afterwards, but I couldn't help myself.  
I couldn't leave it at that.  
But let's leave this fanfiction on a high note.**

 **Thank you so much for the constant support that you guys have given me. Thank you for cringing and reading through some of my more horrible one shots, and resisting the urge to put flames in the reviews. Thank you to all you guys who I have never met in person, but who have changed my life for the better. Thank you for your kind words, for your support. And of course,  
Thank you for making me happier when times were tough, and of course...**

 **Have a Merry Christmas everyone.**


	43. Throne of Glass Banter (2)

**Guys, if you haven't already checked out the Christmas Special for this collection, do that now!**

 **Throne of Glass Shenanigans (2)**

The reason I'm doing Throne of Glass shenanigans is because the entire Christmas special was exclusively Rowaelin. Once again, READ NOW IF YOU HAVE NOT READ YET!

"Chaol, I don't understand why you have to make this perfect."

Celaena picked at her nails, never looking up. Meanwhile, Chaol was constructing a large wooden table with the precision used in surgery.

"Well, Celaena, if it isn't perfect, then-" She cut him off.

"You die a horrible death?"

Chaol gave Celaena an incredulous look. "No, why-"

"Oh, I know! You have to watch your loved ones die a horrible death?"

"No-"

"The world ends?"

Chaol huffed. "No, Celaena, _why-_ " Celaena threw her arms up, once again cutting Chaol off.

"Then why is this so rutting important?" Chaol shot Celaena a glare.

"If it isn't perfect, then it will bother me for the rest of my life, and my self esteem will forever be damaged." Celaena nodded solemnly, making me almost burst into laughter.

"Ah yes. Chaol's poor self esteem, which is already far too damaged due to my untimely arrival." I couldn't help myself. I burst into laughter, causing Chaol and Celaena's heads to whip towards me. They both looked shocked to see me, as if they hadn't noticed that I had been sitting in the same chair for the last hour or two, entertaining myself by listening to their banter. Though, they probably hadn't noticed me. Either way, it was a nice change from what I had come from previously- Meetings with the rest of the court about things such as festivals and slave camps. It had made me think that my day had been ruined- Until I walked in on Chaol and Celaena.

"Two of the greatest fighters in all of Adarlan hadn't noticed my arrival. Maybe I should think about taking up the profession of assassin after all."

Celaena rolled her eyes at me, continuing to examine her nails. Chaol sighed loudly out of his nose, looking at me apologetically. "Sorry, Dorian. But Celaena here has been taking up too much of my attention." Celaena looked up from her nails at this.

"Ah yes, because the great Captain Westfall is unable to multitask." Chaol's head whipped around to face Celaena. I sighed happily, leaning back into my chair.

It was going to be a great day after all.

 **Yes, I know, short one shot. But this is just something that I had to get out after I posted The Twelve Days of Rowaelin.  
Dorian Havilliard- By the way, I think that the next one shot might be about your prompt. Obviously, I'll give you full credit.**


	44. The Last Sandwich (Rowaelin)

**Hey guys. No, I'm not dead. Yet. I've just been suffering from something called "Writer's Block" and the imminent disease of "I can't wait until Christmas so time to waste my time watching Youtube". Anyways, thank you so much for those who reviewed! You know who you are. Anyways, now to the story, because I'm sure you're all getting sick of my extra long A/Ns.**

 **Rowaelin Shenanigans (Don't worry, today I'll try to remember to go back and check how many shenanigans there are... Again.)**

I walked up to the line to get my food from the stand. Emry had come to Terassen, kitchen equipment, crew and all, a few weeks before and had immediately began setting up a new food system. He had claimed that our system was "flawed" and "inefficient".

Right before I got into line, I saw Rowan walk in from the music room and get into line in front of me. I smiled and jumped onto him from behind.

"Rowan!" Rowan barely moved when I jumped onto his back, but I could hear his growl from where I clung onto him.

"Aelin, you're setting a bad impression in front of all of the other servants. They're the reason we're in line here and not getting room service." Rowan said, trying to shake me off from his back. I rolled my eyes, despite the fact that he couldn't see me and detached myself from his back.

"Oh come on Rowan, we both know that the servants all know of my 'behavior', as you call it. It's not as if they're deaf and blind in the hallways. Plus, we didn't exactly send out posters for employment positions- They all came to us. We're all here for the same reason, you buzzard."

Rowan shot an exasperated look in my direction before snatching a ham and cheese sandwich off of the table. I stood on my tip toes to peek over his shoulders and sighed loudly. "Rowan, you took the last one again!"

Rowan smirked at me. "I got here first. If you had just woken up earlier-" I cut him off.

"Can you not manage to eat the cheese and mushroom sandwich? I refuse to eat the mushrooms." Rowan let out a loud huff of breath.

"I don't like mushrooms."

"You're immortal. I must live my short mortal life to its fullest. Now give me the sandwich," I said as I reached over his shoulder, trying to snatch the sandwich out of his hands. He outstretched his arm, making it impossible for me to reach it. I could see and hear the silent and not so silent laughter of the servants around us, amused by our antics. I ignored them as I continued to jump and try to get his sandwich. Unfortunately, we had reached the end of the line and Rowan shot off out of the line. I followed him to an empty table, where he began eating his sandwich triumphantly.

I frowned at him. "Rutting hell," I murmured, loud enough for the surrounding tables to hear me and burst out laughing. I sat down next to him, and he raised an eyebrow at me, setting his sandwich down onto the table. I pretended to ignore this fact.

Instead, I grinned and pulled him in for a kiss. He followed, forgetting about the sandwich and kissing me back passionately. I pulled back, smirking. Rowan seemed to read my eyes, and his own widened as he spun around to look at his now stolen sandwich. I had used his distraction and had reached out to grab it while we were kissing. I held up the sandwich and took a bite out of it triumphantly, all while looking at Rowan from over the brim of the sandwich.

I scowled at me, turning to go back into the line.

"Oh, can you get me a chocolate muffin while you're at it?" I called out to him. I could hear him sigh, before picking up two chocolate muffins at the end of the line.


	45. Alpha Fae Nonsense- Pinning Cloaks

**THANK YOU!**

 **I just realized that this one shot now has 50k words! That means an average of over 1000 words per one shot (or just 600 because the 12 Days of Rowaelin was so long...). Thank you to everybody that has supported me in the last month (because I only started writing fanfiction a month ago!)! Shoutout to TildaL, my evil writing buddy, and to all of the people who took time out of their day to review, follow and/or favorite this story! I've gone through every one of your reviews (I'm not kidding... I take a lot of time out of my day to read your amazing reviews. I've never been disappointed.), and I seriously cannot thank you enough. Seriously. I do this way to often- But every time I see a review, no matter what it is... I freak out and begin typing a thank you message, even if I don't have any FF inspiration. And even though I have Writer's Block... It doesn't seem to apply to thank you messages.**

 **ANYWAYS this is probably getting annoying and about half of you probably didn't read that... So onto the story.  
P.S- Yes, Dorian Havilliard... I'm still working on it. It's still going horribly. It still probably won't be done until after Christmas. Sorry... Writer's Block Problems.**

 **Overprotective Fae Nonsense (Curing Writer's Block #2)**

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I was going to pick up Aelin from her room, when I heard two pairs of footsteps. I had to deal with Aedion- Aelin's male, and not to mention overly-protective, counterpart.

It was going to be rutting hell.

I banged on the door, crossing my arms and leaning onto one foot. Aelin was late again. I heard one pair of heavy footsteps coming to answer the door and scowled- Aedion was answering.

The door cracked open, confirming my suspicion. Aedion glared at me through the crack before opening the door reluctantly. I ignored him as I walked in, scanning the room for Aelin's slender figure. I found her sitting on a couch, staring back at me. When I met her gaze, her eyes seemed to light up, her features brightening.

"Hey, Rowan. Just a second- I have to go put a cloak on." I shot her a look so that Aedion could't hear.

 _You're late._

She rolled her eyes at me. _You should've expected that and planned for it, you buzzard._

I raised an eyebrow at her, unable to keep a smirk from filling my features. _So, next time, I should just tell you to come an hour early?_

She smiled at me, shooting me a glance before turning around and exiting the room to go get a cloak. _Seems about right. Actually, make that an hour and fifteen minutes._

I sighed, staring after her affectionately. Someone beside me coughed loudly, and I turned my head to look at a very annoyed Aedion. He leaned in close, so I could feel his breath on my face. I glared back at him, unwilling to back down to a mere cub.

"You break her heart, I'll break your face." He growled. I raised an eyebrow at him, moving closer. He twitched, as if resisting the urge to take a step backwards. I felt my mouth twitch upwards at this observation. He noticed.

"You think you can take me, cub?" I growled back. He narrowed his eyes at me, his hands balling into fists.

"Watch me." I laughed coldly at this, right before Aelin walked in. I whipped around to face her, and Aedion did the same. She looked at us, exasperated.

"This rutting happened last time!" I felt my eyes widen. "Yes, I know that you two did this the last time that you were alone together. You two aren't very subtle, you know." She gave me a pointed look. "You would think that after centuries of practice, you would be able to be subtle."

I then noticed that her cloak wasn't quite pinned on properly. I moved up and fixed it for her, but was then pushed away by a large figure. I glared at Aedion as he tried to fix it as well, resulting in him only making a mess out of the strings. Aedion didn't seem to see it that way, leaning back and admiring his work.

"There, that's better." He said. I growled, pushing him out of the way.

"Were you born yesterday? Wait- To the fae, you basically _were_ born yesterday. In my experience, that is not how you pin a cloak." Aedion rolled his eyes as I fixed it for her again.

"You just ruined it. You see, old man, the ways of pinning a cloak have changed. Or have you been living under a layer of ice for your entire life?"

I vaguely noticed Aelin burying her face in her hands as I turned around slowly to face Aedion. "Gods..." She murmured into her hands.

I prowled towards Aedion, as he did the same. "So. You think that you know how to pin a cloak better than I do?" Aedion barked a harsh laugh.

"I certainly have more experience, despite my age. While you were waltzing around in Wendlyn, I was over here, a child of war for my entire life. I think that if I didn't know how to properly pin a cloak, that would have resulted in me getting unwanted attention in the slums, wouldn't you think?"

I vaguely noticed Aelin walking towards the couch stuffing her face into a pillow, her groans and screams of frustration muffled by the fabric.

"Or maybe, they just thought that you were a drunk, because in my experience, _that_ is how a drunk person pins a cloak, before they rutting black out."

Aelin jumped in pushing us apart with surprising strength. We both looked at her, incredulous. She took the pin off, showing it to us, and then put it on herself in a fashionable way.

"You were both wrong. This is how you pin a cloak." She pulled me out of the room without another look, and I shot a glare at Aedion before finally exiting the room.

 **Thank you again! Also, thank you to everyone who responded to the poll! So far, Rowaelin is the winner by far- But you can still vote if you haven't already! The poll will remain up until further notice (which is my way of saying, 'The poll will remain up until I feel like taking it down in a few months... or years.'.)**


	46. Overprotective Fae- Pregnant Aelin

**I'm not quite dead yet.  
I've contracted a severe case of Writer's Block, and I haven't been able to shake it yet.  
Anyways, I'm so sorry for going MIA for the entire holiday.**

 **It's done though! Dorian Havilliard. It is rutting done. Your request has been completed.**

 **Overprotective Fae Nonsense, Pregnant Aelin Edition**

"Rowan, I have good news." Rowan raised an eyebrow at me, then continued to polish his sword. Sighing loudly and snatching the sword out of his hand, I sat down in the chair beside him. I had just received the news myself from Yrene, who had come to Orynth a few months ago. Rowan glared at me but said nothing, sensing my excitement and the urgency of the situation. I took a deep breath, a grin escaping onto my lips.

"I'm pregnant- Yrene confirmed this at-" He didn't let me finish. His eyes widened, his features shifting from shock to joy to paranoia and panic. I called after him, but he continued to run to each window, shutting each one with a light click. He spun around to face me, examining me- Annoyed expression, arms crossed. He ignored this as he ran over to the door and shut it lightly- He seemed as if he were trying to be completely silent. I rolled my eyes, getting out of my seat- Just to be immediately pushed back down. Rowan shook his head.

"It might hurt the baby." He whispered, before picking the entire chair up and carrying it to my bed, where he set it down. I was about to get up when he picked me up. I shrieked waving my arms around and I was dropped softly onto the bed. Hands began searching me for injuries, and I swatted them away, annoyed.

"Rowan, seriously! It's not as if the baby is made of rutting paper!" Rowan ignored me as he examined me again, before taking my temperature and tucking me in. He was going to refill a glass of water by my bedside when I snatched the pitcher out of his hand, throwing the covers off of me and getting out of bed. Rowan looked as if he was going to throw up for the first time in his life, his hands reaching then pulling back repetitively from my belly, but never touching.

"You might hurt-" I cut off his frantic whisper.

"Rowan. Seriously- I'm not going to stay cooped up in this room for the next year or so- Yes, I know that's what you were planning to do." I said as Rowan raised a finger to interject. " _As I was saying,_ the baby-" I was cut off by the sound of the door flying open. Rowan and I spun around to see a frantic looking Aedion standing in the doorway

" _Baby?!_ " Before I could explain, Rowan rushed to the doorway, his footsteps quick and impossibly silent on the hardwood floors. He tackled Aedion to the ground, clamping a hand over his mouth and growling softly. Aedion glared at him, confused and now furious at Rowan. Rowan seemed to ignore this as he whispered furiously.

"You're too loud. You're going to hurt the baby!" He said again. I threw my hands up in the air, running over to push Rowan off of poor Aedion, who immediately got up to brush the dirt and dust off of his clothes.

"Baby? Since when did that happen? I swear, if you don't want this, I will _kill Rowan and rip him apart-_ " I cut him off, raising a hand.

"It's fine Aedion. The war is over. It's time to start a family. Now, if you could _please_ get Rowan to stop the overprotective fae nonsense..." I trailed off when I saw Rowan's worried expression. He shot me a frantic look, his hair sticking up in places.

 _Don't run! What are you doing standing up?_

I sighed out of my nose, rubbing my temples with my hands. I rubbed my face, lowering my hand to my mouth to view Rowan, whose eyes had widened like a fish.

"No- I can't let you be stressed. Stress affects babies and-" I shoved him with both hands, storming out of the room.

"I'm going to go train. I'll see you in a few hours." I heard a frantic shriek, which was clearly attempted to be muted. A shriek of my own escaped my lips as Rowan rushed up to me, picked me up bridal style and ran back to the room, kicking Aedion out of it and locking the door. "Rowan! Stop it!"

Rowan ignored me- Which was happening more often than I was liking- and tucked me in once again, this time sitting on the covers with his huge hulking ass so I couldn't pull the covers off. He began furiously scribbling on a piece of paper. I peered over his shoulder, my fists aching to plant themselves in someone, preferably the face of the overprotective buzzard in front of me.

"I'm making a list of things that you can and can't do." Rowan said, answering my unspoken question. I was about to begin yelling at him again when he turned around and showed me the list.

Do Not-  
Get out of bed unless absolutely necessary.  
Eat anything but given meals.  
Eat anything less than 4 large meals a day.  
Drink anything less than 8 glasses of water a day.  
Do any physical activity.  
Speak to loudly or speak vulgar language.  
Ignore any ill feelings and do not be afraid to call for me or a doctor.  
Open any windows or unlock the door for anybody except people you absolutely trust.  
Eat any sweets- Including chocolate.

A protesting shriek escaped my lips as I read the last part. I began to protest when Rowan shushed me- _He rutting shushed me!_ He then got off the bed, scanning the room again, before he said-

"You should sleep now. You need to get at least 11-13 hours a day."

He didn't give me time to protest when before he walked over to a chair, and began watching me in a comfortable position, as if he were going to stay there and sit there for twelve months until the baby was born.

Oh Gods.


	47. Afterworld Rowaelin, Sam POV

**Thank you for the constant support! Though... Uh... One problem- I can't see new reviews. Tell me if it's just me, but for some reason I can only see the old reviews, cutting off somewhere around 86-88 on December 26th (Yes, I know. I totally don't check everyday and I'm not crazy... Oh gosh.), when it says I have 93 reviews. I thought it was just me until Snowflake Writer (Totally-not-a-coincidence-name-mentioned-in-a-PM), who is a new writer (Not so subtle shoutout) and has been having the same problems. If this has been happening to you... Uh... Contact an admin? I don't know. I'm kind of new to all of this.**

 **Anyways, since it's been a while...  
I do not own Throne of Glass or any of its characters, plot lines, etc. No copyright intended.**

 **Ah, the nostalgia. Speaking of that... Sam is back!**

 **Sam POV of Rowaelin**

I watched as Celae- I mean, _Aelin_ , fell in love with that fae bastard Rowan. I still hadn't fully forgiven him for destroying Aelin in Mistward, before quickly putting her back together again. I understood why she loved him, but it didn't make it any easier. My heart had twisted when I had first realized that Rowan was going to become more than just a friend.

I watched as she fell for him, I watched the silent conversations that they had, the bond between them that seemed unbreakable. I wasn't jealous- I was happy as long as Aelin was. Instead, I was worried.

I was worried that he would break her heart, that he would destroy her. I continued watching as she fell for him, as the risk grew. I still didn't understand that she had moved on, couldn't digest that she had fallen for someone while I was still in love with her. But that wasn't fair- I was dead. But when you truly cared for another person, it never really went away.

I promised myself that I would watch over her, that I would never let go. That I would wait for her final moments, wait to be reunited with her in the Afterworld. It never occurred to me that by the time she arrived, her heart wouldn't belong to me anymore.

So I endured. Day after day, until it became apparent that Aelin had found her mate, that I was just an afterthought. I knew that I was being unfair, but I couldn't help it with Aelin- She was the love of my life, and I was hers. But that was the point- I _was._ Not anymore. That time had past, and with it, it had swept away our dreams and hopes for a life together. Instead, she had moved on, and despite this, I was happy, almost grateful, that she hadn't let my death stop her from finding happiness herself.

I dealt with my conflicted emotions as she returned to Terassen with the new love of her life, the one person that she could no longer live without. I realized that maybe it was time for me to move on as well. I always held on to the fact that I would always have a place in her heart, and that she would always have a place in mine. But I hadn't realized that it wasn't the same as letting go, as moving on.

I had always been so afraid to move on, afraid that I was breaking my silent vow to her that I would watch over her until she joined me. It hadn't occurred to me that she would've hated the fact that I wasn't moving on, that I wasn't continuing my "life", all because of her. Until now.

I watched her for the final time as she kissed Rowan, as she looked at him as if he were the only thing worth looking at. I smiled- Aelin had found happiness, and she deserved it. She deserved it more than anyone in this rutting world.

I held the thing that I had brought with me to the Afterworld, the one possession of mine that had been worth taking. I held a simple, silver chain, which was supposed to be used as a bracelet. It was one of Aelin's first gifts to me when we had been together. I clutched it in a closed fist of mine as if it were a lifeline, travelling to the Avery River, where it all began. The chain dug into my hand, a possession that kept me rooted in the in-between universe that I had called my home for the past few years. But no more.

I stood, hand outstretched, in front of the Avery River for the last time.

And I let go.

 **I needed a bit more Sam stories. I needed a story in here that was basically a Throne of Glass version of watching your ex fall in love. Except, of course, the Throne of Glass twist, being that you're dead, and that the person that you're in love with technically isn't considered an ex.**


	48. Nox POV, Meeting Sardothien (Lillian)

**100 Reviews! Celebration!  
Seriously, thank you so very much for all of the support (and time writing reviews and reading my content) that you've given me! I would list all of the people who contributed and who have been responsible for my new obsession, but unfortunately, I'm pretty sure the review system is still broken. I promise that I once the review system is back up, I will name and give shoutouts to everyone of you guys, because seriously, this is the only way I seem to be able to express how grateful and happy I am...**

 **Trying desperately not to make this sound like a scripted, insincere thank you...**

 **Okay, in my way of thanks, I will begin making a huge Rowaelin (which was the leading couple** ** _by far_** **on the poll that I posted on my profile page... Go vote now if you haven't already!) one shot #50! I'm trying to figure out whether to make it funny, sad, fluff, or all of the above (which is probably what's going to happen). If you haven't noticed already, humor tends to be my forte when it comes to Rowaelin. That and sad endings... Sorry 'bout that.**

 **Once again, thank you so much for all of the support!**

 **Nox POV, Meeting Sardothien**

"-The king's already told you all there is to know about this competition, but I figured you lot are itching to know more about each other." I listened intently to the man in front of me, running a hand through my black hair. I watched as the Weapon's Master, Brullo, pointed at a brute whose name was mentioned to be Cain. I frowned internally- I didn't like him already. "You. What's your name, occupation, and where do you hail from? And be honest about it- I know none of you are bakers and candlestick makers."

Cain's trademark grin returned. I resisted the urge to wrinkle my nose- I had met a few brutes like him back in Perranth. It didn't end well for either of us.

"Cain, soldier in the king's army. I hail from the White Fang Mountains." I'd heard of the White Fang Mountains- Of brutality and the ferocious cavemen like people who lived there.

However, Brullo barely acknowledged this information with a nod that was barely noticeable. He then turned to the next champion, who stated his name, occupation, and where he hailed from as well. It went through like that- Everybody stating their name, occupation, and so on. When it got to me, I cleared my throat and tried my best to sound confident.

"Nox Owen, Master Thief of Perranth. I hail from Perranth." I added, trying to ignore the fact that my title should've revealed the last part of my greeting to the others. However, nobody seemed to notice as the person beside me continued after me, stating his name, and so on.

I sighed in relief and continued to watch the contestants list their information, until it finally was the turn of a young lady who I've been keeping my eye on. The other champions leered at her, but the girl seemed to not notice them as she lifted her chin with unfiltered swagger and confidence. From what I recalled, she was the Prince's chosen champion. Interesting.

"Lillian Gordaina, jewel thief from Bellhaven." Ah. She was another case of a girl who stole jewels to gain her busy father's attention. I felt my gaze soften for a moment as the other men snickered. The prince was clearly too soft to have wanted to get a brute like Cain as his champion.

However, as the other men snickered, something in the girl's eyes changed- Hardened with pure determination and knowledge of something that she was keeping to herself, as if it was a secret weapon. She looked indignant, but something flashed in her eyes that made me want to keep an eye on her. I examined her and noticed that she was frightfully skinny, as if she hadn't eaten a proper meal in years. There were scars all over the exposed parts of her body, like her hands, which had their fair share of scars, deep and shallow, straight and crossed.

As the other champions departed, I vowed to myself that I would keep an eye on this Lillian Gordaina. If nothing else, she would make a great friend and ally.

 **Because Nox has thoughts too.**


	49. Samlaena Randomness and Thank You AN

**The review system is back up! Yeah! First of all, thank you so much for all of the reviews! I've already ranted about how thankful I am in the last one... SO... Uh... Time to start re-reading all of the reviews and writing all of the names and reviews down to reply to them.**

 **All of the reviewers, going from oldest to newest.**

 **Registered Users-**

 **TildaL- By now, every one of you probably already knows TildaL, my first reviewer, PM buddy, and my partner in evil writing (Killing of characters...). Though, TildaL is more evil than I am... She (Yes, TildaL is a she.) killed off our beloved TOG squad for _Christmas_. I'm serious. This is totally not a shoutout what are you talking about?! (Go read TildaL's work now...)**

 **The Clandestine Gerbil- My second reviewer, who happens to have an amazing profile pic. Thank you for all of the amazing reviews!**

 **Gina2019230- I think that I wrote your username right- I did it by memory. Yes, I've typed and seen so much of your username that I've memorized it :). Also a constant reviewer... Thank you so much for all of the- (I'll stop now. You guys have heard me rant enough about this already)**

 **Dorian Havilliard- Dorian Havilliard is _everywhere._ In the reviews, in the stories, in the books, and in our hearts. Also happens to be part of a huge BrOTP (Chaol and Dorian). Thank you so much for constantly suggesting ideas and for constantly reviewing!**

 **Isabelle Fandoms- Thank you so much for reviewing my work! I'm trying to keep the thank yous to a minimum (Can you tell that it's not working).**

 **RingwraithYJLOVER- Thank you for the various reviews! I... I'll try not to say thank you so much in the future. But until then, thank you!**

 **craycray3- There were 3 craycrays before you?! Anyways... (insert a different non-annoying/repetitive way of saying thank you... Uh... I am much obliged to you for reading and reviewing on my stories... Never mind.)**

 **Olina01- I'll try not to make more people die... But...**

 **mysteries of the future- Thank you so much for the review! (Shoot, I keep saying thank you too much!)**

 **Lanoon- *tries to make a thank you as awesome as the sincere review written* It's impossible. Anyways, thank you so much for writing your review. Don't you dare think that I have forgotten about your review. Seriously. Thank you. (Someone teach me more ways to say thank you... It sounds like I'm just typing "thank you, thank you, thank you" without meaning it! I friggin' mean it.)**

 **firehottie- Thank you so much for reviewing so much! I assume that you binge-read this collection... So... Thank you for that as well! I seriously wish that I could make this handwritten or something to make it sound more sincere. I'm trying to put how grateful I am in a few sentences... It isn't working very well... Can you tell :P?**

 **Spirit of Fury- Thank. You. So. Very. Very. Much. Thank you for spending so much time writing all of the amazing reviews! I... Uh... What do I say... (I'm an awkward thank you-er. It doesn't help that I'm an extreme introvert.)**

 **antagonist406- Rowaelin- The current poll winner. So basically, you speak the truth.**

 **myperfectionismyimperfection- Thank you for the long review! Nox might be making a return soon ;).**

 **Dom-Loves-Kel- That was the intention... *Evil laugh* Anyways, thank you for taking your time to actually get to that chapter and to review on it!**

 **Guests-**

 **Rowaelin- My first guest reviewer! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Guest- A reappearing member of the guest reviewing society. Thank you for reviewing various times (I think?)!**

 **Olive- Thank you for taking time out of your fanfiction reading life to review!**

 **Su-Thank you! I... I'm out of ways to say thank you.**

 **Angela Lam- Thank you for reviewing!**

 **yelena123- I genuinely think that all of these thank yous are starting to sound insincere. Just know how thankful I am that you reviewed!**

 **julie- Uh... I'm out of... Thank yous...**

 **Squirrel- "I'm the king of the squirrels!" -Markiplier (I do not own this quote... No copyright intended. Derp.)**

 **Chaolaena- I shall try to get this one shot completed! Thank you for the suggestion!**

 **Okay, I know I said I wasn't going to rant, so I'll keep this short. Trying to sound sincere through all of these continuous thank yous is impossible, so just know this- No matter how big or small your review is, I'm truly thankful for each one. You guys probably know I check reviews at least twice a day, and every time that I see a new one, I get really excited and extremely happy. I have woken up before and found a review waiting for me, and then proceeded to jump out of my chair and hop up and down like a 3 year-old child in front of a candy store.**

 **So, basically, _Thank you so much!_**

 **Samlaena Shenanigans** **(basically my way of saying sorry to Sam for the last one shot he was in...)**

I slouched in a chair, legs propped up on one armrest, my head on the other. A book hovered inches away from my face, my hands on both sides of the book. The book was great- I couldn't stop reading. As I flipped to the next page, I heard footsteps approach from the bathroom. Sam. He had just come back from the marketplace and was finally finished taking a shower. I smiled and continued reading, unwilling to put the book down. I raised an eyebrow, eyes still on the book, as Sam entered the room.

"Is that lavender soap I smell?" I said teasingly. I could feel his smile from all the way across the room without looking up. Without answering he walked over to me and snatched the book out of my hand. A noise of annoyance escaped my lips, but, still holding the book an arms reach away, he tugged me closer with his other hand and kissed me hard on the lips. My hands moved up to his face, his hair, and I pulled back after a few moments, smiling. He didn't smell like lavender.

Reading my expression, he grinned, moving in for another kiss. I put a finger on his lips before he reached me, still smiling. I pointed to the book, still in his hand. "If you're going to stop me from finishing my book, at least put in a bookmark." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"How long do you expect this to last?" I sighed, plucking the book out of his hand and putting a stray piece of paper in the spot in between my page and the next.

I leaned in again, so we could feel each others breath on our faces. "Long enough," I breathed out, catching a mischievous grin on his face matching my own, before kissing him again.

 **I'm sorry Sam. That's all you get.  
Right when I thought my writer's block was gone...**

 **Also, sorry for the late update. A few days ago, I wrote the thank you note at the beginning of the story. Only now have I been able to come up with a story to go with it...**


	50. Dorian and Manon (Love Confession)

**To yelena123- Yes, I have received all of your reviews. Here is the update in response to your reviews ;)**

 **Also, to others, the reason I've been holding off on the Rowaelin is because one shot (not including the Twelve Days of Rowaelin) #50 is coming soon! This is currently one shot #49... So it might be a while until I post it.**

 **Also, I took a quote from Scarlet, by Marissa Meyer, and altered it just a bit, because when I reread the book (in anticipation of finally reading Winter, the final book of the series) and saw this quote, I couldn't help but think of Dorian and Manon. I do not own this quote... No copyright intended (you can never be too safe)...**

 **Dorian and Manon** (Yes, this was requested :) )

Manon scowled at me, waving me off as I leaned in closer to her face to examine her remarkable eyes. I rolled my eyes, pulling her closer to me. She raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't pull away.

A grin filled my face. "We're having another moment, aren't we?"

"If by a moment, you mean me not wanting to strangle you for the first time in three days, then I guess we are." My grin widened.

"Oh come on, I know that you like me." She raised an eyebrow at me, giving me an annoyed look- But didn't deny it. I took this as a queue to continue. "And you know I like you, as well."

Manon glared at me. "Don't think I haven't heard the rumors here. My sources tell me that you've bedded many women. I'm not letting you add me to that number." I flinched back, remembering how I was back then. But that was before the Wyrdkey collar. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, regaining my composure and pushing forward with Manon.

"So you like me enough to have your thirteen spying on me and looking into my past? How flattering." I said with careful, studied nonchalance.

Manon bristled at this, and I sighed, sensing that she was about to stand up and leave. I relaxed into the overstuffed couch. I ran a hand over my face, showing all of the raw emotion that I'd been pushing down for the past week. I felt Manon pause. I kept my eyes down as I said the words I'd been keeping in for so long.

"I've realized that the more you hide your feelings from someone, the more you fall for them. I love you, Manon. I know that you think that you know this already, but you don't know- You don't know that I lay in bed all night, thinking about you. I've been unable to fall asleep, and I can't seem to get you out of my mind. No matter what I'm thinking of, my thoughts always return to you. In all the world, there is no heart for me like yours. In all the world, there is no love for you like mine." I bit my lip, raising my head and looking Manon in the eyes. "I confess this. I want you to be the last one."

Manon looked at me, hard. I was worried that I had come on to strong, that I should've just kept it all to myself. Then, she reached over the couch and grabbed my by my hair, yanking my head over and  
 _kissing me._

I kissed back, hard, grabbing a handful of the fabric on her back and pushing her closer to me, if that was even possible. We could barely pull away from each other, gasping for air, before the other yanked the other back in. I don't know how long we continued like that.

We were lost in each other, the lines blurring from where I ended and she began.

 **Another short one shot. I'm sorry! But don't worry- One Shot #50 will be big. I promise.**


	51. Rowaelin Valentine and Sorry AN

**I'm so so so so sorry guys! I've been staring at the 50th one shot, and I seem to have contracted another severe case of level 5 Writer's Block. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible, but I've been really stressed out studying for provincials, which is coming soon for me. This is just a quick one shot to try to shake off my Writer's block.**

 **Once again, I'm really, really sorry!**

 **I'm going to try out AU (Alternate Universe) one shots in this one because I have the urge to kill someone off in a tragic way in this one... And I can't seem to find a way to put this prompt in our Erilean medieval universe. Tell me if you like the idea! This is based off of an image prompt, so the idea itself does not belong to me. I suck. Writer's block sucks as well.**

 **Valentine's Day (Rowaelin)**

I smiled. It was Valentine's Day, and Rowan and I had been dating for the past few years. We had told each other multiple times that we loved each other, and that we were just waiting for the right time to tie the knot. I had just finished school- It would be the perfect day today. I was expecting a ring. I was hopping up and down as if I had just had 10 cups of coffee. But I guess it was like that in a way- It almost always felt like that when Rowan was around. My heart always felt light- He always understood me better than I did.

I met him outside of my house, a small, plain blue-white house two houses down from an intersection. I lived in a quiet suburban area, with barely any foot or vehicle traffic whatsoever. It was late afternoon, so the sun was already setting and casting an orange-yellow tinted light on everything in its path. Rowan was wearing his everyday clothes- A loose, white shirt and a pair of worn down jeans. I found him leaning against a tree, head down, one hand in his pocket and the other fidgeting with something behind his back. I could barely contain my excitement, my heart racing. I ran up to him, practically jumping onto him. His head shot up, his eyes widening with shock as I approached. He smiled before I buried myself into his chest, and he picked me up and spun me around. A few leaves blew around us as the wind picked up, as if the world couldn't wait for us.

Rowan smile grew as he saw my excited expression. The light, instead of casting shadows over his face, seemed to light up his features instead, as if he could defy the laws of nature themselves. As if the world was happy for us. "Happy Valentine's Day, Aelin." I smiled and kissed him on the lips briefly before pulling away and raising an eyebrow, a wide grin lighting up my features. He laughed and pulled out what he was hiding from behind his back. He smiled, teeth showing and all. It was usually an expression that lit up my world, that accompanied an incredible occasion.

I frowned when I saw what he was holding, my heart plummeting and hitting rock bottom. A teddy bear with a heart on it's chest sat in his hands, one of the ears already fraying from being picked at- Probably by Rowan being nervous. A stitch ran up the bear's back, and my frown deepened. Rowan laughed seeing my disappointed expression.

"It was mine when I was younger. He," Rowan said, pointing to the bear, "always helped me do things when I was nervous. And now I'm giving him to you." I took the bear from him slowly, Rowan's grin still present on his face.

I looked at the bear, tears of confusion and frustration forming in my eyes. "I just thought..." I started, when the wind picked up, this time, blowing the bear out of my weak, disappointed grip.

It rolled to a stop at the edge of the cracked, gray sidewalk. Rowan frowned, scratching his cheek, and then proceeding to go over to pick it up for me.

I didn't see it coming. None of us did. Headlights shone on Rowan as he bent over to pick up the bear. A car, barreling and swerving down the street, its white paint job gleaming in the late afternoon sun. I saw it as if in slow motion, the driver, one hand on the wheel, a bottle of alcohol occupying the other. All of the details blurred- The only thing that was clear was Rowan, still bent over the bear. His head shot up to see the incoming vehicle, but it was too late. His eyes widened as the impact threw him, bear in hand, into the tree. The tree shook, the world shook, as Rowan hit the tree, a loud crack echoing in my ears. The car crashed into the same tree, the rear end popping up for a few, long seconds before it settled back onto the ground.

Rowan's body went limp. He fell onto the car below him like a rag doll, my heart crashing and falling with him.

Someone screamed. It might have been me. I don't know.

The world blurred. From tears or from numbness, it doesn't matter.

The world fell from underneath my feet. My legs might have given out, or the world might have given up. I don't care.

All I cared about was that Rowan was there, blood seeping out from his limp body, paramedics, firemen and policemen rushing to the scene. I vaguely noticed someone shaking me, asking me if I was okay, asking me about what had happened.

The rest was a blur. I don't remember whether I went to see Rowan's body, whether my dreams were plagued with nightmares or whether I even slept at all.

I do remember the funeral. People talked about how great Rowan was, how he would be missed. Some cried and some didn't. I don't know which section I fell into. I stayed at his grave for a long time after all of the others left, getting on with their lives. I remember having the bear that Rowan wanted to give me, hugging it to my chest. I remember something wet plopping off of my face and onto the chest of the bear, right where its heart was. I clutched the bear tighter to my chest.

Suddenly, a Rowan's voice came out of the bear. Startled, I nearly dropped the bear, my gaze shooting down to look at the bear.

"Heh... Uh," Rowan's recorded voice said from out of the bear. "Hi Aelin. I can't say this in person. Yes, I know you'll call me a coward later, but..." The voice stopped, my heart stopping as well. It continued a few seconds later. "Okay. Let's get this over with. We met right here, when a leaf from this very tree hit me in the face and I stumbled into you. It was love at first sight- I'm usually pretty closed off from everyone around me, but when I saw you... I think my soul knew something that my mind didn't know yet. It has never felt like I've been getting to know you- It was like I was remembering something."

A pause.

"It's as if in every lifetime that you and I have ever lived, I have chosen to find you and fall in love all over again, over and over and over again, for all of eternity. And I just feel so, so lucky that I've found you in this lifetime because all I want to do, all I've ever wanted to do, is spend my life loving you. So, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius... Will you marry me?" I dropped the bear, my hands shaking violently. The stitch at the back of the bear popped open, revealing a shiny object buried in all of the fluff. A ring.

I fell to my knees.

 **That just happened. I promise I'll try to get #50 up soon!**


	52. Dreaming Alone (Rowaelin) (Not 50)

**Oh god. I can't seem to get myself to write #50. I sure am taking my time... Oh shoot I haven't even written 500 words yet.  
Yes, this is another procrastination "oh look I have inspiration let's stop writing #50 and stop studying for provincials" one shot. I'll reply to all of your guest reviews in #50... Whenever my brain wants to start cooperating and making one shot #50.**

 **... Sorry. Blame the brain.**

 **Dreaming Alone**

 **Rowan POV**

I lay next to Aelin, her eyes bright. She held my heart in her hands, and I held hers. I stared into her remarkable eyes- To say they were blue was like saying that the ocean was blue. To say they were golden was like saying that the sun was yellow. It was impossible to describe- You could never be accurate. It was like saying that the grass was green; Sufficient, but not accurate enough to capture the burning.

We stared at each other like that, face to face on our sides, content just to be in each other's presence. The morning light cast shadows across her face, making her eyes stand out that much more.

Finally, she spoke. "Mornin'." A word so simple, yet so filled with emotion. Amused yet affectionate, gentle yet strong.

We shared a smile. Her smile lit up my world. The world was so much brighter, so much more beautiful when she smiled. Such a simple action could bring emotions that would last a lifetime.

"Morning." I said back softly. Her eyes lit up even more, if that was possible. It made me that much happier to know that I was the one causing Aelin to be happy.

"I've never... I've never felt this way with anybody else." She admitted to me. I raised an eyebrow at her, unable to keep my grin from widening. "It feels like..." She sat there for a few seconds, presumably turning words around in her mouth, searching for the right one. "Like a fairy tale. Like this can never end. Like we're invincible. Like..." Her smile broadened. "Like love."

"This is our story, Aelin. It will never end."

I jerked awake.

A gasp.

Sweat drenched my every crevice. It felt like someone poured a bucket of water on me. My breaths came in quick, short gasps. My heart was racing.

But then my heart stopped. It dropped, falling into a bottomless pit as I remembered what had happened. 5 months.

5 months ago, Aelin died. 5 months ago, a part of me died with her.

5 months ago, the world ended.

Aelin had finally defeated the Valg. We had survived, we had been triumphant. Aelin and I had stood on a raised dais in front of the citizens of Terassen, hands entwined and raised in a symbol of union and unbreakable loyalty. What we didn't see.

The cloaked figure moving through the endless cheering crowds, ducking into dark corners and hiding behind gifts and flowers for the victorious warriors.

The bow, a single arrow hiding beneath his black cloak.

The last Valg, hiding beneath the hood, waiting for revenge against the murderer of his king, the destroyer of his kingdom.

What we didn't see.

He whipped out his bow, and before I could jump in front of Aelin, it was already over. The shot had traveled straight and true through her heart, throwing Aelin back with the impact. Her head was about to hit the unforgiving stone beneath her when I had caught her, begging her to hold on. I watched helpless and powerless as the light left Aelin's eyes. The world became a blur of color, of red.

Then it was over, and the world became a blur of gray. I welcomed the numbness with open arms.

But now, 5 months later, the numbness had vanished, and I begged for it to come back. I didn't want to feel anymore... But Aelin would have been disgusted to see me give up. So I didn't. I held that last promise to her.

Instead, I counted the scars left in my heart from losing Aelin. From losing a beacon of hope. That was the worst thing with hope. Once it was ripped away from you, all was lost.

I wondered whether Aelin was in a better place, whether she dreamed of me in Wyrd knows where.

Tell me I'm not dreaming alone.

I do know something, though. I know that I don't regret it; I don't regret any day that I was hers. I don't regret any day that she was mine. I wouldn't redo any day of our story, our beautiful, never ending story.

But... I had lied. Our story had ended abruptly, leaving me bruised, broken and scarred and left to find my way through the endless void. A new story had begun where the story had fallen apart with her.

I suddenly felt myself getting pulled back into the endless dark, the pit in my stomach growing larger by the second.

To whatever end, I had said, to heaven and back. It would always be her and I.

So why was I here dreaming alone?

 **Aelin POV**

The Afterworld was not all that it was made out to be. All of your dreams and hopes did not all come to this place. It wasn't perfect, it wasn't even close. It wouldn't be anytime soon, either.

It wouldn't be until Rowan joined me here.

It was a bittersweet feeling. I wanted Rowan to move on, to live a happy life and have children. But at the same time... I was selfish. I wanted to see Rowan again, to feel his hair through my fingers...

I lay outstretched on the cloudy, white ground that made up the floor of the Afterworld. It wasn't as they said it would be, either- It wasn't clouds, it wasn't soft. It was flat, but somehow the world was endless, and it felt like cold stone when you lied down on it. I stared up at the sky, the blue of it seeming endless. It felt as if I could touch it, as if I could just reach up and feel it with my fingertips. A few of the sun's rays hit my eyes; The sun was rising. The Afterworld had no walls, and no end, apparently. The only walls came from your imagination.

I didn't bother building myself a house. I just lied there, staring at the sky, wondering about Rowan, wherever he was.

Was he dreaming happily, or were his dreams plagued by nightmares? I silently begged the gods to give him good dreams that night.

Did he dream about me every night? Would I somehow live on in his heart, or would he shut me out completely? All I know is that every night, I dream about him. Every night, and it gives me a feeling that couldn't be replicated with anyone else. Only him.

I closed my eyes against the sun's rays. It would've all been fine, whether I went to the Afterworld or not, if Rowan was here with me. But he wasn't.

I wish that there was another way, another Rowan here in the Afterworld. But there wasn't that, either- He was irreplaceable. When he did come, though, I would tackle him. Then I would kiss him. Then I would punch him for not showing up fast enough.

I smiled at the thought, but the smile quickly vanished. "To whatever end", he had said. It bounced around in my mind before I drifted off to sleep.

But if that was true, why were we here dreaming alone?

 **Sorry for another sad one. It seems that when I study... Sad stories come spewing out. Based off the song "Dreaming Alone" by Against the Current... Because who doesn't listen to music when they study?**


	53. AU (Goodbye)

**So hey guys. I know, I know, you guys are still waiting for that one shot #50 that I promised you. Well... To cut the story down, it's probably not happening.**

 **The thing is, you guys probably already know about my huge, huge writer's block that smashed me in the face in February or April or whenever I was last active. The thing is, during that time, I decided to go out and explore new fandoms, leading me away from the TOG Fandom for a while.**

 **I enjoyed my little break, getting immersed into a lot of band fandoms of all things. One of them was Fifth Harmony from the X factor (and recently got a lot of hits). I remembered following them for a while when they first got out of the X factor, so I decided to follow them again. Of course, being the obsessive person that I am, I dove straight back into the fandom and embraced old and new ships within the fandom.**

 **Of course, this led me away from Rowaelin and more into Camren (the ship between two of the band members in 5h). And doing that, it led me more away from this site and more into Wattpad, another fanfiction site.**

 **Recently (as in a few days ago when my fingers were practically itching to begin writing again), I started a Camren fanfiction on that site, creating a new account under FrostbyteWriter (duh). Then of course I remembered all of you wonderful guys and came back to see what was going on. I know that the new TOG book is coming out soon, and I'm going to buy it right away, but until then, I'm not going to lie, I've completely forgotten about a lot of the characters and the plot lines and the beautiful ships that had ruled my life a few months ago.**

 **SO BASICALLY what I'm trying to say is that even if I tried to write a TOG fanfiction right now, I wouldn't be able to. When the new book comes out I might regain my TOG writing craze, but until then, my writing craze has been directed towards Camren on wattpad.**

 **Sorry guys. And keep shipping :D**


End file.
